Homesick
by TamSibling
Summary: UPDATE Chapter 8: River goes for help and finds Kaylee. Chen grows worried that the Tams will not press charges against their son and takes matters into his own hands. Kaylee manages to see Simon and it doesn't go so well. Kaylee/Simon, hints of Mal/Inara
1. Prologue

Homesick: Prologue

---- ----

_Dear Simon,_

I miss you. That's probably not much of a surprise to the top three percent,  
but it was to me. I thought for sure that once I got here I'd be so consumed  
with my classes and friends, I wouldn't have time to miss you. But I was  
wrong.

I'm homesick, ge ge. How did that happen? I really don't miss mother or  
father, but I miss my room and my old school and my few friends ... I never really believed that old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder. But I believe it now. 

_  
It's not too bad here, really. My classes aren't really challenging yet, but the instructors tell me they will get much more difficult soon. No one else here is as smart as me, but I guess that's all right. I haven't been able to dance yet. Sometimes at night, I twirl around my room and pretend I can hear music, like when we went to see the Nutcracker last Christmas, do you remember? One minute I'm dancing with the sugar plum fairies and the next I'm waltzing with the Mouse King ... It's not as much fun as when you used to practice with me though ... And no one will play games. They're always quiet and reading, never running or jumping or playing. Why is that do you think? They remind me of you._

I can't wait until I can come home for a visit. You'll have so much to tell  
me. Like whether or not you ever asked out Candace Chang or if you became  
the youngest doctor ever appointed to the medical-elect. I'll probably find out about that one even in here. We're kind of isolated from the outside world, but something tells me that news would not pass me by.

I feel like everything else is though. Is that normal? Now I know why we  
never went to boarding school. Write me, Simon, please? Long letters about  
absolutely nothing or absolutely everything, I don't care, just as long as  
you write.

I still miss you. And I love you.  
Your mei mei, River

---- ----

Simon was tired and weary, his body aching from being on his feet and in surgery for almost eighteen hours. It had been a difficult operation, reattaching a young girl's leg, but it had also been his first solo job and he felt immense pride at knowing he'd been successful.

Entering the grand foyer to his childhood home, Simon quickly deposited his bag and jacket. Looking towards the study, he called, "Mother? Father? I'm here."

Not getting an answer, Simon moved towards the room, noticing the triangle of buttery light that was cast onto the black and white marble floor. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out where his parents were. Before a meal, they always, without fail, had a drink in the study, waiting for one of the servants, more than likely Mary, to announce that the food was served.

Stepping past the threshold, Simon smiled slightly as he watched his mother and father, bent over something, laughing lightly. Clearing his throat, he moved to give his mother a kiss and said dryly, "I certainly hope you'll let me in on the joke."

Regan Tam offered her son her cheek, waiting until he had brushed his lips against it, before reaching for and squeezing his hand lightly. "Oh, Simon, you look absolutely exhausted. Are you all right?"

Keeping his small smile on his face, he told her, "I'm fine, mother. Just a long surgery." Turning towards his father he stretched out a hand, Gabriel Tam taking it firmly in his grip and shaking it once. "Father," Simon greeted him stiffly as was their custom.

"Simon." The elder man's gaze was still slightly bemused and Simon could only guess what had both of his parents in such high spirits. While they were not necessarily dour by nature, they were in no way jovial either. Walking to the sidebar to fix himself a drink, he asked, "So, what were you two laughing at?"

Suppressing another light chuckle, Regan told him, "Oh, it was nothing dear. Just one of River's letters."

Simon was grateful he had not yet brought his drink to his lips; he was fairly certain he'd now be wearing it if he had. Whirling around, his intense blue-eyed gaze studied them both as he breathed, "A letter? From River?"

Nodding once, Gabriel handed the piece of paper to him and Simon snatched it readily, his eyes scanning over her neat script. It was the first they'd heard from her in months and Simon was craving any information, any contact with his baby sister. He hadn't liked it when her letters, coming almost every two weeks when she'd first gone away, had stopped coming so regularly.

Frowning as he read her words, Simon found himself puzzling over each sentence. What was she talking about? While each line was made out of the requisite verbs, nouns, adverbs and the like, they made little to no sense. Looking worriedly to his father, he asked, "Do you understand this?"

Waving it away, it was Regan who spoke. "Oh, Simon you know how your sister is. Although I'll admit, we didn't send her to that school to learn how to speak in riddles."

An uncanny fear gripping his heart, Simon again looked down the page, trying to decipher his sister's meaning from the gibberish she had so carefully written. Shaking his head, he said softly, "This doesn't make any sense."

Clapping a strong hand to his son's shoulder, Gabriel steered him towards the dining room, plucking the paper from his hands and setting it on the desk as they walked by. "You've had a long, hard day, Simon," the older man reassured. "I'm sure that once you've eaten and gotten some rest, you'll be able to figure out the game your sister's playing in no time."

Not at all certain that was the case, Simon found his appetite severely diminished and his mind guiltily drifting towards the letter of nonsense for the rest of the night.

---- ----

It was very late and Simon knew he would regret his lack of sleep tomorrow when he started another forty-eight hour shift at the hospital. Leaning forward over the few sheets of paper he was studying, Simon squinted a bit, trying desperately to decipher the code he knew was imbedded in the pages before him.

In the past three months they'd received three more letters from River. They came regularly on the last day of each month and Simon waited for them now in anxious anticipation. He read them hungrily, pouring over each sentence, each word, each letter, looking for clues. Whether it was his highly logical mind or just a sixth sense borne from a sibling connection, Simon knew that his sister was trying to tell him something, through these cryptic and nonsensical statements. And Simon was going to discover it.

With a sigh, he finished re-reading the most recent letter and slumped back in his desk chair. Rubbing a hand along his neck, he tried to ease the tension there, his muscles already severely cramping from spending the last day and a half as the on-call surgeon. He'd been bounced around from ortho to emergency to oncology and while each case had been engrossing, the end result was mind-numbing exhaustion.

Rising slowly, he stretched, his arms reaching far over his head as he cracked his back and wandered towards the large bay window in his living room. He didn't live far from the hospital, which wasn't a surprise to anyone who knew him. Simon liked things to be in order, he liked things to make sense, he liked logic. It was just another reason why surgery had never really been a career choice, it had been a calling.

Grinning slightly, he caught sight of a flashing light as it whizzed by, no doubt just a passing hovercar, but in Simon's mind that red streak was the latest laser blast in the Alliance's war against the Independents. The war that he and his sister had acted out for hours at a time in their youth, falling and yelling with abandon often not afforded to children of high society, like the Tams. But River had never cared about such propriety and for a few years, she had made Simon not care about it either.

But he did now and when measured against that strict social code, he knew how insane he was behaving. His parents had basically told him as much last month after the latest letter had shown up on his doorstep. He'd gone flying over to the mansion, waving it about wildly and demanding that they read it, understand it and find the pattern. His mother had blamed his ranting on stress, his father on co-dependency and so Simon had been forced to drop it. He had not mentioned his suspicions to his parents since, appeasing them and allowing both Regan and Gabriel Tam to move about with confidence in their social circles, once again free to boast and brag about their prodigal son.

With a heavy sigh, Simon felt his shoulders tensing again. He had only a few more hours before he'd be expected at the hospital and none of his investigating had uncovered a thing. He had thought he might have hit upon something an hour or so ago, but once he'd implemented the hypothesis he'd only managed to come away with another code, three letters and four digits that made absolutely no sense to him. After running it through the Cortex he'd dismissed THX 1138 as a false conclusion and started again.

Forcing himself back to his desk and the papers strewn about, Simon did his best to clear his mind and focus. His baby sister was trying to tell him something and it was a message Simon was dying to hear.


	2. Chapter 1

Homesick: Chapter 1

---- ----

4 months after Miranda

---- ----

River held the golden pendant in the palm of her hand, studying the light etchings on the surface. The necklace had been in the Tam family for generations and back when she was a little girl her mother had promised she could have it. But River knew she could never appreciate the jewelry as much as its latest intended recipient.

"You really don't mind, mei mei?"

Looking up to meet Simon's questioning gaze, River smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Depositing the pendant into his hand and dropping the chain River closed his fingers over it. "Not at all. Kaylee will love it."

Returning her grin, Simon pocketed the necklace and told her, "I hope so."

"She will," River reaffirmed, hopping onto the diagnostic table in the center of the room. Swinging her legs absentmindedly as Simon busied himself, she asked, "When are you going to give it to her?"

Shrugging, Simon had already gone back to his work, his attention divided now between his sister, thoughts of Kaylee and readying the room for when the crew returned from their current job. "I don't know. Maybe I'll wait until her birthday."

Frowning, River told him, "That's five months away."

Turning to regard her, Simon asked, "So?"

Shaking her head once, River hopped off the table and said, "You need to stop waiting for things, Simon. Sooner is always better than later." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the bridge sensing the imminent arrival of the crew and the threat that followed them. Once again she would be called upon to make a fast getaway and she wanted to be ready.

---- ----

"I'm curious, Captain. Have you ever tried to go on a job and not come back injured?"

Scowling at the young doctor as he finished stitching his most recent bullet hole, Mal muttered, "You ain't funny, doc."

Hiding a smirk of his own, Simon snipped at the thin thread, before applying a bandage that would hide the angry red gash from curious eyes and hurtful bacteria. With a sigh of completion, he stepped back stripping off his rubber gloves and told the older man, "You're all set. Just go easy on that arm for a bit. I don't want to have to re-stitch it. Again."

Shrugging back into his shirt, Mal winced at the small shot of pain that darted along his shoulder. "It's amazin' to me how not funny of a man you really are," Mal retorted, ignoring the light chuckle that Simon could not suppress. Rising off the diagnostic chair, he buttoned his shirt, heading for the door as Simon cleaned up. Pausing at the threshold, he turned back to regard the doctor as the younger man called, "Captain?"

Knowing he had his attention, Simon wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trouser legs and asked, "I was wondering when we might next have some shore leave?"

Raising an eyebrow, Mal snorted. "I don't know, doc. What's the matter? You gotta hankerin' for some dirt?"

His face contorting into a look of disgust, Simon shot back, "Of course not. I'd just like to … well, I was hoping that …" Why couldn't he say the words? It was infuriating to know exactly what he wanted and at the same time be unable to voice it. Of course, Simon was painfully aware that what really held his tongue was his fear of Mal's response and the embarrassment it would more than likely cause him.

"Spit out, doc," Mal prompted, studying with veiled amusement how uncomfortable the other man was.

"I'd like to treat Kaylee to a night away from the ship and I wanted to start making the arrangements." There he'd said it.

"What s'matter? You can't keep her quiet no more?"

With varying looks of annoyance and disgust, Simon and Mal both turned to regard Jayne's hulking form as the mercenary stepped into the doorway, leaning against the jamb, his thumbs hooked in his belt. Eyeing Simon with a leering eye, he told him, "You can let her scream, doc. I don't mind."

"Jayne, your mouth is talkin'," Mal bit out, throwing the man a warning look. "You might wanna look to that." He did not need to hear Kaylee screaming at any time of the day or night – and neither did anyone else.

"And do not ever speak of Kaylee in that manner again," Simon added, stepping forward menacingly, his blue eyes shooting daggers at Jayne.

"What manner?" Kaylee's sweet, innocent voice penetrated the rising tension in the room and all eyes turned to regard her. Stepping between Jayne and Mal, she went to Simon, her arms around his neck as she kissed him lightly and asked, "You all talkin' 'bout me?"

Still unnerved by Jayne's comment, Simon kept his hands lightly on Kaylee's waist, not wanting to give the mercenary any other mental images to occupy him in his bunk. "Always," Simon murmured, brushing a kiss to her cheek, his eyes darting to the captain.

Getting the hint, the older man tugged on Jayne's arm and told him, "C'mon. We need to do inventory o' that cargo I got shot for this mornin'."

Pushing Jayne roughly towards the cargo bay, Mal turned and added, "Doc, we'll finish our discussion later, dong ma?"

Nodding once, Simon waited until both men were completely gone before turning all of his attention to Kaylee and giving her a proper greeting. As their mouths parted, Kaylee's eyes danced with delight, her body pressing a bit more intimately against his and making Simon return her bright grin. "Well now, that's more like that," she murmured, trailing a line of kisses to his ear before sucking on the lobe lightly.

Suppressing a delighted shudder at her touch, Simon's hands pressed more firmly against her back, drawing her to him more tightly. Moving his lips to kiss at her soft skin, he heard her whisper, "So what's you an' the cap talkin' 'bout later?"

Cursing silently that he would kill someone very violently if his surprise was ruined, Simon continued his ministrations and whispered back, "Let's just call it a surprise."

Pulling back immediately, Kaylee let out a small squeal that only served to make Simon love her more. "A surprise?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes darting about his face, searching for clues. "For me?"

Smiling coyly, he told her, "Maybe."

With another squeal, Kaylee kissed him hard, their mouths moving against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance as the embrace turned more passionate. Parting for air, Kaylee again turned her attention to the sensitive flesh of his neck and earlobe, whispering, "So what is it?"

Trying to ignore the way his knees were weakening at her insistent touch, Simon told her, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Her eyes widening imperceptibly, Kaylee moved her lips back to his, her mouth just an inch from his own. With her warm breath tickling him, she murmured demurely, "I bet I can get ya to talk."

Smiling back at her, Simon said, "I bet you can't."

Leaning away from him a bit, Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest and Simon feared he'd said something wrong. However, she did not step fully out of his embrace so he tightened his hold on her waist and watched curiously as her momentarily annoyed expression turned into one full of playfulness. "Is that a challenge, Doctor Tam?"

Having a fairly good idea of where this was going, Simon allowed another heated smile to turn up his mouth. Shrugging slightly, he said, "Maybe."

Watching him for a only a second more, Kaylee pressed herself against him in a rush, crushing their mouths together with a kiss so fervent, Simon found himself gripping at her hips tightly to keep from falling over. When there was nothing left to do but part for air, Kaylee trailed the fingers of one hand over his chest and down to the front of his pants, cupping him gently and whispered, "Challenge accepted."

Simon could only chuckle as she took his hand firmly in her own and pulled him from the infirmary towards his bunk.

---- ----

"You got hurt."

Mal looked up from the table top, shaking his head slightly to bring his mind back to the present. Turning in the direction of the small voice, he smiled softly and told his new pilot, "I guess I did. But your brother patched me up good."

River moved towards him on silent feet, her dress skimming along the top of her knees as she twirled before dropping into the seat beside him. Reaching out with pale fingers, her hand hovered over his newest wound as she said, "Can't get hurt. Have to be in charge." Turning those unbelievably wide, all-knowing eyes to him, she added firmly, "You're the daddy."

Swallowing thickly, Mal rose swiftly trying to distance himself from what he was sure would be an uncomfortable conversation. He'd heard River refer to him as daddy a few times, especially since Miranda and it unnerved him although he had no idea why. He certainly cared for the young woman, looked to her, similar to her brother, he supposed, but maybe with a bit more protectiveness. A bit more attention possibly akin to a father. Of course, Mal wouldn't know, he'd never known his own pop.

"I ain't nobody's daddy, lil' one," he said brusquely, dumping the rest of his coffee into the sink, before turning back to face her. "Not even yours. You an' Simon gotta pa."

Shrugging lightly, River's eyes drifted to the solid wood tabletop, her mind tracing patterns in the worn wood. "Just blood, genetics, DNA." Closing her eyes, River pushed the image of Gabriel Tam from her mind, replacing it with Mal and feeling the inherent gush of emotion that accompanied his face. Like Simon in so many ways, but more too; more love and concern, more protectiveness towards her, from her Captain Daddy. Simon was her rescuer, her savior, but Mal was her protector, her provider and that made him a father to her.

With wide eyes and serious expression, she regarded him once more and affirmed, "Captain Daddy."

Scowling, although he knew the look would have no effect on her, Mal leaned against the counter and asked, "Don'tcha think your pa would have a problem with that, River?"

He would, that was true. Gabriel Tam would never stomach being replaced in his daughter's life by a brigand such as Malcolm Reynolds. But that didn't matter to River. Mal had been there for her when Gabriel had not. Mal had been the one to believe in her when there had been practically no reason to. Mal had been the one who'd given her a place in the 'verse, a job, a home, a family. Gabriel had never given her any of those things. He'd simply given her a role to play, a place to live and people to co-exist with. It wasn't the same.

"Probably," she finally answered, her mind drifting back to the present. Rising she moved towards him, noting the way his body tensed at her approach. Mal did not like to consider himself a parent, even though he subconsciously knew he was the patriarch of their crew-family. "My father, Simon's father, he didn't understand how to be a parent, how to love a child for no other reason than because they exist." Taking one more step towards him, River rested a hand to his shoulder and locked her brown eyes with his blue ones. "You do, and that's something I will never forget."

Trying to ease the seriousness of their discussion, Mal leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Does that mean I can ground Simon for sleepin' with Kaylee?"

Smiling despite herself, River told him, "Don't you dare. They're happy, meant to be." Cocking her head to one side, she again studied him with those all-seeing eyes and murmured, "You could have that too, if you wanted it."

His mouth suddenly dry, Mal stepped away swiftly, heading for the bridge. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Albatross. How much longer till we reach New Dunsmir?"

"Six hours," River called after him, the sound of his footsteps fading as he retreated to the bridge, even as his emotions sang more loudly to her than any bird. "Six hours to make a decision," she murmured to no one in particular, her eyes finally sweeping across the room before she floated away, again lost in the safety of Serenity.

---- ----

Inara accepted the offered tea cup with a gracious smile, bringing the fine porcelain to her lips and blowing gently on the steaming liquid. Regarding her host with a practiced eye, she waited until they were seated before saying, "It's all right to tell me you don't approve. I didn't expect you too."

Releasing a small sigh, Sheydra balanced her own mug in her lap and turned imploring eyes to her oldest and dearest friend. "Inara, don't make this decision now, not so soon after-" She paused, unwilling to say the word and cause the unpleasant memory into their consciousness.

"So soon after Miranda?" Inara had no such reservations. She'd been living with that unpleasant memory for months now, just over four, and she could no sooner escape the truth than hide from it; Inara was done hiding. Taking a sip of her drink, she let the warm liquid settle in her belly before she told her friend, "Sheydra, I will not change my mind."

With a resigned nod, Sheydra held Inara's gaze for only a moment more, allowing the silence to fill the air between them. Drinking their tea in the quiet, Inara's eyes roamed around the small drawing room. She had missed this place, just a bit, missed her girls in the few months she'd been gone, but being back on Serenity made all of this opulence, all of this finery seem like the façade it was.

"And what does your pirate say?"

Fighting the urge to spit out the sip of tea she'd just taken, Inara willed her heart to stop racing at the implication, before she turned back to meet her friend's wide, violet-eyed gaze. "He's not a pirate, Sheydra. He's a captain of a transport ship. And he's not mine, either."

"All evidence to the contrary," Sheydra murmured cattily, getting the look of disbelief she'd been expecting.

With a smile of apology, the woman reached a hand across to Inara, squeezing her knee lightly. "Inara, it's not really a secret."

Swallowing hard, Inara closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure. Setting her cup down, she rose slowly, moving towards the fire that roared in the ornate hearth. Her gaze quickly lost in the dancing flames, she found her mind wandering as well. The look on Mal's face this morning when she'd told him she was taking the shuttle and would be gone while they were out on the job had chilled her. He thought she had a client, that she was back to being a working companion and there had been no missing the disappointment or sadness that had flickered in his gaze. And it had weakened her.

Which only served to, in turn, anger her. He had no right to pass judgment on her. He'd made it perfectly clear in the past four months that, while he did want her on board, he was not ready or willing to make any sort of move that might imply they were more than just friends. Inara wanted him too, desperately. She had had a few too many dreams, both day and night, that revolved around Serenity's infuriating captain and almost all of them awoke with her panting his name, wishing that just once it would be real. But it never was, and Inara feared it may never be.

"Inara, do you love him?" Sheydra's soft voice pulled her mind back to the moment and with a sad smile, she turned to face her friend, arms across her chest.

Shrugging lightly, she said, "I don't know. What is love?" As her friend frowned to her, Inara raised a hand and explained, "I'm not trying to be vague, Sheydra. It's just … well … you know. As companions we are schooled in all the motions, all the actions of human relationships, but never the emotions. I think it's love, but it's so unbelievably difficult to tell."

Another lie; they were just dripping from her mouth like water from a faucet. Inara knew it was love, there was no thinking involved. She knew with every fiber of her being that she was in love with Malcolm Reynolds, had been for a very long time. It connected her to him, made her want to curse and celebrate his presence in her life with such vehemence she often couldn't sort out the two. And as much as she had once tried to deny it, tried to run from the conflict of emotion, from the inherent complication, she couldn't run any more.

Rising, Sheydra stood before her friend, resting her hands lightly on Inara's folded arms. "Oh mei mei, I wish I could help you more, but whatever I can do, just tell me."

Smiling softly, Inara said, "Xie xie, Sheydra."

Another small moment of quiet enveloped them and then they were again chatting, passing the time before supper reminiscing about old times and fond memories. And as the hours passed, while Inara felt comforted being among friends, she secretly could not wait to go back home, back to Serenity.

---- ----

Mal surveyed the scene around them, still not comforted by the wide, open expanse. They were too exposed out here and he worried, not without reason that he and his crew were just asking for trouble.

"It's not a good spot, sir." And of course, Zoe was going to call him on it.

Turning to give her a look of pure annoyance, he grunted, "Ya think?"

Holding up a hand in a gesture of truce, she let her eyes also roam about, her body tense and ready for any danger that might present itself. "Jus' statin' a fact, sir. That's all."

"Yeah, will I din't pick the spot, our buyer did an' seeing as how he's the man with the coin, I weren't about to argue." Mal had actually argued, quite vehemently. He had done more than a few jobs on New Dunsmir and knew the lay of the land. He hadn't wanted to meet in the middle of this yu ben de prairie either, but when his paying customer had refused to budge, Mal had relented.

He was not, however, stupid. Bringing his hand held up to his lips, he thumbed it on and called, "Jayne? You see anythin'?"

"Nothin' but grass an' your ugly mug." The man's rumble of a voice was made muddy by the low-tech device, but Mal still heard the insult and let it slide. "Ain't he late?"

"A might," Mal affirmed, his eyes still darting about and looking for danger. "Look alive up there. Somethin's amiss, you shoot it."

"Even if'n it's you?" the merc challenged.

Darting a glare in the general direction he knew the bigger man to be hiding, Mal scowled and warned, "Jayne."

"Yeah, yeah, forget it." And with a click, the comm went dead.

Reattaching it to his belt, Mal muttered a few choice words about Jayne's family tree, noting the bemused smirk that had alighted Zoe's face. As he raised a questioning look to her, she reminded him, "You're the one was that hired 'im."

Grimacing, Mal knew she was right and let it slide. As it became apparent that they would be waiting a bit longer, Mal found himself dwelling on his conversation with River from earlier in the day. Looking to Zoe whose brown eyes were still searching the landscape, he asked quietly, "How's River seemed to you lately?"

Her expression still unreadable, Zoe did not look to him as she asked, "How do you mean exactly?"

Shrugging, Mal answered, "Dunno. Jus' wonderin' if'n she's seemed a bit off." Watching with amusement as Zoe looked to him with a gaze of pure bafflement, Mal chuckled and said, "Okay, okay, I know. The girl is, by her nature, a bit off. But you seen anythin' else?"

Shaking her head once, Zoe told him, "No. She's taken to flyin' like a duck to water. Seems happy pilotin' too." Just like Wash, she thought, but didn't say. Chances were Mal already knew those words were on the tip of her tongue and neither of them needed a reminder right now of all they'd lost.

Nodding once, Mal absorbed her words. He agreed that River was a mighty fine pilot, having already proved her worth on more than one harrowing getaway. But her assertion earlier in the day, about him and his father-like standing in her eyes still haunted him.

Clearing his throat, he said as casually as he could manage, "She called me daddy earlier."

Cocking an eyebrow, Zoe asked, "So? She's been callin' you Cap'n Daddy since we rescued her an' her brother from that witch-hunting mob."

"True," Mal murmured. Zoe was right again, but that didn't mean it wasn't bothering him. "I jus' don't know how healthy it is. A young girl like that, lookin' at me to be her pa."

"For her or you?" his friend challenged, knowing that Mal's reservations had very little to do with River.

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" His tone had changed from nonchalant to defensive in a second and his first mate read the change as she would read a book. She'd known him way too long.

"You don't want the responsibility, sir," she explained needlessly, knowing he'd more than likely already drawn the same conclusion. "You're scared you're gonna disappoint her."

"Girl's been disappointed enough," Mal muttered. He'd been able to read that off of her plain as day when she'd told him about her father. Mal didn't really have a high opinion of Simon and River's folks; the limited information he'd managed to get from the young doctor had confirmed for Mal most of what he'd always assumed about rich parents – they used their children as status symbols, more often than not spoiling them with more riches than a person rightly knew what to do with while starving them of affection, love and compassion. "I ain't fit to be a parent, Zo. Not even to an almost full grown girl like River."

Zoe knew that wasn't true. Mal had been a father, brother, disciplinarian, leader and dictator to every member of his crew since he'd had that boat, including her. But as with most of the gray area in his life, where Inara and now River resided, he was more than happy to assert himself firmly in the black, his back turned to the gray, his mind and heart doing their best to ignore the allure and terror of the unknown shady area.

Her response was cut off as Mal straightened next to her. Following his gaze, she caught sight of the approaching dust cloud, guessing that their contact had finally arrived. Casting a sidelong glance in the captain's direction, Zoe could only shake her head in disbelief; it never failed that just when he was about to get to the heart of something, there was a more important matter to attend to. Lucky bastard.

---- ----

"You ready to talk?"

Simon's desire-filled eyes regarded Kaylee with as much lust and arousal as he'd ever felt before. She was really enjoying herself. After more than a little foreplay, they had managed to strip each other naked, Kaylee dictating that Simon lie back on the bed and let her do to him what she wanted. Highly aroused by her dominating side, which he'd seen more than a handful of times in their months together, Simon had obeyed, not at all surprised when Kaylee had managed to tie his hands over his head to the wall with his discarded shirt and then proceeded to tease him mercilessly, all the while demanding that he reveal his surprise for her. Unbelievably, he'd managed to withstand her torture … so far.

Struggling to hold his tongue, Simon's hips shifted restlessly beneath her, as he breathed, "No."

Kaylee's eyes lit with a special gleam, as she leaned over him, her warm center ghosting over the tip of his straining erection as she held herself above him. Trying to join them Simon thrust upward, managing to enter her just a bit before she pulled back, swallowing the small yelp of surprise at his success even in such a compromising position.

Smiling coyly at him, Kaylee ran her hands down his chest, before she curled one cool hand around his hard length and pulled gently, causing a deep, low moan to reverberate through him. "Why Doctor Tam, you've got more skills than I gave you credit for," she murmured huskily. Simon's mind was quickly turning to mush as her hands, at once gentle and insistent toyed with him.

He was praying she couldn't hold out much longer, because Simon knew he wouldn't. She'd already … And then every conscious thought escaped him as Kaylee replaced her hands with her mouth, sucking lightly at first, her tongue swirling about him as she took in more of his erection.

"Kaylee," Simon breathed, his wrists struggling against the soft bindings she'd entangled him with. He wanted to touch her, so badly he could taste it, but while she had not over tightened the knots, he still found he could not pull his hands free.

Raising her eyes to him, Kaylee giggled, the vibration sending another tremor along every oversensitive nerve ending. Pulling back from him, she again encircled his length with her hand and asked, "Now you gonna tell me?"

God, he would tell her anything at this moment just to get her to let him go. The anticipation was maddening; Simon knew somewhere, deep in his brain, that all of this teasing would make the actual coupling unbelievably intense, but at this moment, as she continued to taunt him, he no longer cared. "Okay," he finally murmured, forcing his eyes open as he felt her crawl back up his body, her face again above his. Returning her wide smile with one of his own as she squirmed against him, he told her huskily, "But you have to let me go first."

Giggling with delight, Kaylee moved to undo his hands, her breasts dangling close to his face. Taking the closest nipple into his mouth, Simon sucked lightly, hearing Kaylee's moan as he bit down gently. Her hands stilled for a moment so she could enjoy the sensation and then she worked faster, untying him in seconds. Sitting back on her knees, she watched him sit forward, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation and desire as she regarded him.

"So," she breathed, leaning forward and resting her hands lightly to his bare chest. "What is it?"

Simon held her gaze, his hand resting on her cheek, before he trailed it lightly over her shoulder and down her bare arm. Kaylee sighed against the touch, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand moved lower and kneaded the flesh of her waist, before his fingers splayed across her stomach. Leaning towards her, Simon brushed his mouth against hers, feeling the warm heat of her lips, tasting just a bit of himself on her tongue, before he crushed his mouth to hers, cradling the back of her head in his hand and pulling her tightly to him.

Kaylee tried to fight him for only a second. She wanted to know the surprise, but Simon's kiss and caress had just driven that curiosity from her mind. She was more than ready for him, her teasing had not only aroused him, but herself as well, and her core was aching for him, all of him. Coiling her arms around his neck, Kaylee tried to meet his passionate embrace with fervor, finally breaking apart panting as she needed air. As Simon's mouth traveled down her neck and past her collarbone, his tongue again swirling around one very pert nipple, she moaned, "Simon, tell me."

Grinning against her skin, Simon tightened his hold around her waist, and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. "No," he said lightly, kissing her again and swallowing her cry of surprise.

Pulling back, he studied her heated gaze and could only smile more widely. His hands had moved up her body, one cradling her breast while the other pinned her wrist over her head. Panting with desire, Kaylee murmured, "You ain't gonna tell me, are you?"

Shaking his head, Simon didn't say a word as Kaylee began, "That's not fa-" and then ended in a cry of delight as Simon entered her in one hard thrust, his throbbing length filling her completely. Scrunching her eyes shut against the unbelievable feeling of him inside her, Kaylee moaned loudly, knowing they were alone on the ship, the rest of the crew out on a job.

Simon watched her face cloud with ecstasy for a moment more before he began to move, pushing and pulling her to the brink before drawing her back again. Kaylee writhed beneath him, her hands clutching at his shoulders tightly as each thrust drew him deeper, causing whimpers of joy to escape her mouth.

"Simon," she managed to pant, her eyes back on his. "That's good." He smiled with pure pride at her admittance, his mouth again latching onto the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck and sucking deeply. Kaylee ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, pressing him more firmly against her, crying out a few more times before he felt her tense completely. Pausing for a moment, he cradled her face in his hands as she came, feeling his own straining length ready to burst with release as her inner walls tightened around him, her juices coating him with heat.

In just seconds, his release followed hers, and Kaylee cried out again as the hot, pulsing liquid sent another shiver through her body. Clutching to him for dear life as she felt her muscles and bones give out, Kaylee smiled weakly as Simon kissed her face and chest over and over again, murmuring words of love.

"Meili Kaylee," he whispered, his lips brushing over hers as he managed to regain enough motor function to roll over, pulling her on top of him. Keeping his softening length buried deep, Simon sighed, his cheek resting against her hair, as he murmured, "I love you, bao bei."

Smiling, Kaylee pressed a kiss over his heart, her lips lingering as she tasted and inhaled the scent of his sweat and their coupling. Tilting her head up to regard him with sated eyes, she murmured, "Love you too." Allowing a small scowl to cloud her features, she pouted, "Even though you din't tell me the secret."

Chuckling lightly, Simon raised her chin with his finger so he could kiss her again. Once they'd parted, their gazes again locked on one another, he whispered, "If you really want to know, hand me my pants."

Torn between staying in her current moment of bliss or finding out what Simon was planning to surprise her with, Kaylee found her curiosity winning out. Pulling off of him reluctantly, she turned and groped on the floor around the bunk, spotting Simon's dark trousers. Curling the fabric in her hands, Kaylee quickly turned back to Simon and nestled against him, as she handed him the pants.

Smiling at her and clearly amused at her eagerness, Simon reached into first one pocket and then the other, finding what he was looking for. Closing his hand around the necklace, he pulled it out, keeping it hidden and then dropped the pants back on the floor.

Sitting up a bit, Kaylee rested her hand against his chest and asked, "Well?"

Adjusting his position so his back was leaning against the head of the bunk, Simon said quietly, "I was going to wait and give this to you for your birthday." Kaylee's eyes sparkled even more brightly, her lower lip trapped between her teeth as her anticipation grew. "But I was reminded today that maybe waiting isn't always the best idea." He gave her a sheepish grin, which Kaylee responded to by kissing him. He'd already apologized more than once for ignoring her for so long, and she no longer cared. All she cared about was that they were together now.

Pulling back from him, Kaylee looked to him with expectant eyes as Simon held out his closed fist, palm upward and then slowly opened it, revealing the golden chain and pendant resting there.

Inhaling sharply, Kaylee felt her eyes widen with shock as she took in the beauty of her gift. She had never seen anything quite so fancy before. It had to be an heirloom, she could tell by the way the edges were a bit worn, the etching in the center maybe a touch faded, but it had been cared for as well. Resting her fingers against it lightly, Kaylee blinked back a few tears, before she looked back to Simon and breathed, "It's beautiful."

Smiling wide and releasing a small sigh of relief, Simon moved to unclasp it, wanting to see how it looked against her perfect skin. "Not quite as beautiful as you," he told her, leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss before pulling back and holding up the necklace.

Reading his intent, Kaylee turned slightly, pulling her hair out of his way. "I've had it for a while now. I brought it on board with some of River's things when I broke her out," he said absentmindedly as he fiddled with the clasp. As soon as he'd set the pendant around her neck, Kaylee's hand had drifted upward, her fingers curling around the metal, the pads of her thumb rubbing against the etching. "It's been in my family for generations," he said, resting his hands to her shoulders and depositing a soft kiss to her neck.

As Kaylee turned back to face him, he saw uncertainty clouding her features and he again guessed that he'd done something wrong. "Are you all right?" he asked hurriedly.

Looking to him, her green eyes questioning, she breathed, "You shouldn't be givin' it to me then. It should go to River." Moving her hands to the back of her neck, she reached to undo the necklace, but Simon's hands stopped her.

"I've already asked River and she wants you to have it," he told her, using his hold on her hands to pull her closer. Resting his hand to her face, he found his eyes studying every inch of her, his heart swelling with more love for her than he rightly knew what to do with. She was amazing and she was his. He was hers; everything seemed right with the 'verse.

Breaking her gaze, his eyes traveled down to alight on the pendant where it fell against her chest, just below the hollow of her neck. Ghosting his fingers over it lightly, he whispered, "It looks beautiful on you."

As Kaylee's eyes followed his gaze, she closed her hand around his and leaned forward kissing him lightly. "Thank you," she murmured, her eyes no longer holding any doubt. Now they shone with love and they again found the comfortable silence of contentment hanging around them.

Wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders, Simon laid back against the bunk, Kaylee nestling into his chest. Pulling a blanket up and over their naked forms, Simon knew he'd drift off soon, his body more than sated, his heart and mind more than content with Kaylee next to him.

Still fingering the pendant, Kaylee murmured, "Simon, what's the symbol mean? It's kinda hard to make out."

Smiling as his cheek rested against her hair, Simon pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "It means happiness." As Kaylee turned a wide smile up to him, he told her, "To me, it means Kaylee."

Smiling even wider, Kaylee placed her hands to his face and drew his mouth to hers, kissing him deeply and passionately, and despite their tiredness, they soon found themselves again wrapped in the other's loving embrace.

---- ----


	3. Chapter 2

Homesick: Chapter 2

---- ----

"We do appreciate you bringing this to our attention, Roger." Gabriel Tam's voice was even, his eyes and expression betraying none of the annoyance and anger he felt. Nodding courteously to the man on the screen before him, he said, "Regan and I will see if we might be able to convince Simon to focus more on his work."

Nodding in return, Doctor Roger Banks told the other man, "Gabriel, I wouldn't normally do something like this, but Simon is an exceptional doctor, easily on his way to the Medical-Elect." Glancing to his left and right with a furtive gaze, he leaned forward a bit and confided, "But his behavior as of late has been paranoid at best. I'm very concerned for him and his future."

Gabriel really didn't need to hear anymore. He'd thought he and Regan had convinced Simon months ago to let go of this ridiculous conspiracy theory regarding his sister. However, when his son's boss called him personally, he was fairly certain the situation was much more dire than he'd originally feared.

Raising a hand, Gabriel told the other man, "Say no more, Roger. We'll handle it."

With a small sigh, the doctor nodded once and then the screen winked off, leaving Gabriel to fume. Reaching for the household comm, he keyed it on and called for his wife. "Regan? Can you come to my study, please?"

As he waited for her in silence, he thought of how much damage Simon was doing, not only to himself – his career, his future – but to the Tam family as well. They were pillars of their community, one of the most respected families on Osiris. His son had always been a boon to that legacy, graduating in the top three percent of his class, becoming the youngest staff surgeon at Capital City's General Hospital; his name was even being bandied around for the upcoming opening on the Medical-Elect. He hadn't married yet, but Simon understood appearances and he'd always been very good at keeping them, attending the right parties, dating the right girls. Gabriel and Regan could not have asked for a better son; until very recently.

He'd really hoped that once River went away to school, Simon would focus his attentions on his own life. His sister had always proven a distraction for her brother; Simon showered inordinate amounts of attention of her. While he and their mother had thought it charming when Simon was small, the older he got, the more they found it annoying. River loved Simon, followed him about like a lost puppy, while Simon seemed to have taken it upon himself to act as a surrogate father and mother to the girl. To what end, Gabriel wasn't rightly sure; it wasn't as if he and Regan hadn't given River every introduction to society, every toy she'd ever wanted, everything she could ever want. And yet Simon had always implied, never directly of course, but implied it all the same, that it wasn't enough, that they were not enough, that River needed more.

So Gabriel had wanted to prove a point. It was obvious to both he and his wife that River was smart, smarter even than Simon and that was saying something. When the opportunity arose to send her to a top-level, Alliance-sponsored Academy they had jumped at the chance. River would be learning from some of the brightest minds the 'verse had to offer and Simon would be forced to live his own life, really live it, perhaps even finding a woman to share it with, someone he could love as completely as he obviously loved his sister. It had been the perfect plan and yet it still had managed to backfire.

Regan entered the room at that moment, her curious expression at her husband's summons replaced with a bit of concern as she registered his furrowed brow. "Gabriel?" she asked quietly, moving towards him and sitting in a chair opposite his large desk. "Is something wrong?"

With a heavy sigh, Gabriel gave his wife a small smile, noting the worry lines that were etched in her face. She was still a beautiful woman, her features regal and stately, her red hair fading a bit with age, but still lovely. Currently pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck, he allowed his eyes to linger on the unimpeded view of her face before saying, "Yes, xin gan, there is."

Before she could press him further, he recounted the discussion with the Chief of Staff, Doctor Banks, watching as Regan's concern grew tenfold. She had suspected that Simon was not doing well, although she had not confided as such in her husband. Gabriel had always been a bit too critical where Simon was concerned and she had feared his reaction if he discovered that his son was still convinced that their daughter was in danger.

"It's really that bad?" Regan asked needlessly, watching her husband as he paced the room. His agitation was on the rise and so he'd been unable to sit still any longer. "Doctor Banks actually used the word 'paranoid?'"

"He did." Gabriel was uncertain what more he and Regan could do for the boy. They had already spoken to him once about his suspicions, trying to impress upon him how ridiculous it all sounded. Turning to regard his wife, he said quietly, "Regan, I'm worried about him."

With a sympathetic look, Regan went to him, resting her hand to his face as she held his gray-eyed gaze. "I know, darling, but we just have to believe that once we've explained things to Simon, his logic and common sense will win out." Smiling softly, she told him, "Simon's nothing if not extremely factual. Everything he's asserting at the moment is based on speculation and nothing more. Even he has to know what shaky ground he's on."

Nodding once, Gabriel took the hand she'd rested to his cheek and kissed the palm softly. Keeping a hold of it, he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand, guiding Regan out the door of the study. "He's still coming over for dinner tomorrow night, correct?"

"Yes," Regan told him, leaning her head to his shoulder as they left the room and started down the hall to turn in for the night. "He should be here around seven."

Pressing a kiss into her hair, Gabriel closed his eyes for just a second and said a silent prayer to Buddha. "Good."

---- ----

"Tam? Is that you?"

Simon's grin matched the wide one that greeted him as he rose and shook the man's outstretched hand solidly. With a small chuckle, Simon told him, "Yes, it's me. Long time no see, huh?"

Geoff Ling could only return the laugh as he tugged on the hand he held and pulled his ex-roommate into a bear hug. "Well, I've heard that once you start reattaching people's limbs your time just really isn't your own anymore."

Laughing, a deep-throated belly laugh at the comment, Simon regarded his friend's open gaze, the curiosity that Geoff regarded the world with still ever present. "What brings you back to the hallowed halls of academia?" he asked, gesturing about the lecture hall as he headed back towards his office.

Following, Simon confided, "Well, a bit of a selfish reason, if you must know." Once they were inside the cluttered space, stacks of papers piled on the floor, old Earth-that-was chalkboards lining every wall, Simon explained, "I'm actually hoping you might use some of that mumbo jumbo you're so fond of and work out a problem for me."

With a wide-eyed look of utter disbelief, Geoff flailed about for a chair, sitting heavily, and clutching at his chest as though he were suffering an attack. "Wait a minute," he panted melodramatically, deciding he would milk this for all it was worth. Simon, the good sport that he was, simply stood by, his arms over his chest and took the ribbing.

"Do you mean to tell me that Simon Tam, famed trauma surgeon, purveyor of all things biological needs my help?" Simon simply allowed his smile to deepen, covering his mouth with one hand as Geoff slapped his hand to his head and muttered, "I think hell might have frozen over."

"All right, all right," Simon told him, waving away his exaggeration. "I get your point." Bowing slightly at the waist, he affected a regal air and said, "I, the humble Doctor Simon Tam, come seeking the wisdom of the great, all powerful Doctor Geoff Ling, mathematical genius."

Accepting the title graciously, Geoff rose and bowed in return. "In that case, I accept the challenge." As both men shared a smile, he asked, "What's up?"

Opening the bag slung over his shoulder, Simon removed the stack of papers, each highlighted in multiple places, notes outlining his findings in the margins and one separate sheets stuck to the top. "I need your help cracking a code."

"Ooh, a government conspiracy?" his friend asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he took the offered papers. Leafing through them, after a moment he glanced back to Simon with a quizzical look. "These are from your sister?"

Nodding once, Simon swallowed hard, knowing that he needed Geoff to trust him if he had any hope of enlisting his help. "She's been at school now for almost a year. These are the letters she's written home."

Still puzzled, the other man's eyes fell back to the letters, quickly noting a few of the sentences and words Simon had gone to the trouble of highlighting. Rounding his desk, he took a seat, motioning to a chair opposite him and Simon sank into it gladly. Pulling his desk lamp over, Geoff spread out the papers, studying them in silence for several moments, before turning back to regard his friend.

"Simon, I'm not sure what exactly you're looking for," he professed. Gesturing to the letters, he continued. "I see the words and phrases you've highlighted, but besides a few misspellings, I don't see anything amiss."

Sitting forward in his seat, Simon told him, "But that's just it. River doesn't misspell words." Cocking a disbelieving eyebrow at him, Simon silenced his friend's retort, as he continued. "Look, Geoff, I know you only met River a handful times while we were in school, but she is ridiculously smart."

"And a hell of a dancer," his friend added, remembering with a bit of awe how flawlessly she had danced Giselle in a performance Simon had roped him into attending. "But Tam, even smart girls can make mistakes."

Shaking his head once, Simon's mouth pressed into a thin line as he said firmly, "Not River."

Geoff watched his friend with a skeptical eye, looking for the crack in his exterior that would let him in on the joke. But as he read Simon's determined expression, unwavering, unrelenting, he realized he was serious; and deeply concerned.

Leaning forward, Simon tried one last plea. "Geoff, I know you have no reason to believe me and probably a lot more important things to do, but I'm asking you as a friend," he said, knowing that the other man could not ignore the request of someone he considered akin to family. "And a very concerned brother, please just humor me."

Holding his gaze for a second more, Geoff shrugged and told him, "All right, I suppose it could be fun. Plus, I owe you for all those years you humored me."

Incredibly relieved, the young doctor eased back in the chair as he asked, "Humored you? When?"

Rising, Geoff moved towards the wall, pulling down a clean chalkboard as he again studied one of River's letters. Turning back to Simon with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he answered, "When I was chasing Mary Davis."

Remembrance lighting his face, Simon let out a small chuckle and nodded once. "Oh yeah." Moving to stand beside him, Simon clapped him firmly on the back and leaned towards Geoff as if sharing a secret. "She really didn't like you."

Scowling at him for only a second, the mathematician gestured to the letters and said, "All right. Show me what you've got."

---- ----

Simon cursed silently as the hover taxi slowed outside his family's estate. Swiping his ident card and paying the man, he vaulted out of the car and jogged up the walkway, entering the grand foyer in a rush. Dropping his coat and bag unceremoniously on the floor, he nodded once to their butler, Mao, before heading back towards the dining room. He was very late.

Entering the incredibly formal room, he grimaced as both of his parents looked up at his entrance. Smiling weakly, he moved to his mother's side, brushing a kiss to her cheek, before heading for his seat, nodding respectfully to his father. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured, smoothing his napkin into his lap.

Almost instantly, Jana, their housekeeper arrived at his side, a plate of steaming and delicious smelling food in her hand. Placing it before him, Simon smiled his thanks to her, getting a small curtsy in return before the woman left the room. And once again, he was alone with his slightly perturbed parents.

Taking a bite of his food, Simon made no other apologies, knowing that if – well, when – his parents decided to scold him for his rudeness, it wouldn't matter how contrite he was.

"Busy day, dear?" It was his mother who first broached the subject and for that, Simon was grateful. His father had an uncanny ability to make him feel as if he was five again and the condescension either served to make him angry or sad, neither emotion he was too keen to experience at the moment.

Addressing his mother, he told her, "Yes, actually it was. We had quite a few surgeries today." Taking another bite, Simon chewed slowly, swallowing down the delicious steak before taking a long sip of wine. His eyes back on his plate as he loaded another fork full of food, he added, "And I went to see Geoff."

"Geoff?" Gabriel questioned, raising eyes to first his wife and then to Simon. "Geoff Ling? Isn't he teaching now?"

Nodding once, Simon said, "Yes, he is. His students love him from what I've heard. I thought it might be nice to see a familiar face."

Gabriel couldn't help but feel a bit of the tension ease from his mind. Geoff Ling was a fine young man, much like his own son, and what was better, he was from a very wealthy family and had seriously been dating a young woman for a little over a year. Rumors were everywhere that they would soon be engaged. Geoff Ling was just the type of positive influence Simon needed.

"Did you two have fun catching up?" Regan asked, her own face breaking into a grin as she remembered the young, exuberant red-headed boy who her son had become friends with almost immediately at the start of his freshmen year. "You haven't mentioned him in ages."

"Yes, well, my residency takes up most of my time," Simon reminded her. As they continued to eat in silence, Simon's thoughts guiltily drifted to his conversation with his ex-roommate. Geoff still hadn't been totally convinced that Simon wasn't just a tad delusional, even after he'd explained his theories. But he had promised to help and Simon knew the man would be good to his word.

"I've heard he and Katherine might be getting engaged soon." Regan broke the quiet that had settled upon them. It wasn't uncommon for the Tams to eat an entire meal in silence, especially since River had been gone, but she knew that Gabriel wanted to speak with Simon after supper and figured that perhaps putting him at ease with some inconsequential chatter might help. "Did he mention it to you?"

Shrugging once, Simon said, "We didn't talk about him and Katie. We talked about River."

Regan and Gabriel's heads snapped up, their eyes wide, their bodies tense. Turning slowly to regard his son, Gabriel sat back heavily in his seat and asked sharply, "What?"

Steeling himself for the confrontation, Simon met his father's gaze unflinchingly. "I took Geoff River's letters and asked him to help me understand them."

His anger quickly boiling over, Gabriel leaned forward suddenly, banging his closed fist loudly on the table. "Simon, this has to stop."

His own anger deepening, his son challenged, "What has to stop, father? My concern for my sister? Just because you sent her away doesn't mean I don't care about her. She needs our help."

"Simon, please," his mother breathed, her heart beating wildly as she heard him spout such nonsense. "This isn't healthy for you dear, all this paranoia and anxiety."

"It's not paranoia," Simon bit out, rising swiftly. Holding his mother's concerned look before turning to take in his father's burning glare, Simon said, "River is in trouble. Her letters will prove it."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, not surprised when both parents followed just a minute later. Closing the doors to the study, Regan moved to the leather sofa, her hands clenched in her lap as she watched Simon and Gabriel face-off, standing before the roaring fireplace.

Their glares cold enough to turn water to ice, neither man spoke for several minutes, determined to win the staring contest. It was finally Gabriel who decided to bring an end to this. "Doctor Banks called me today."

His face betraying none of the resentment he felt towards his meddling boss, Simon asked, "So?"

"So?" Gabriel took a menacing step forward and then realized what he was doing. This was his son, his first born and he was treating him like a common criminal. If the boy was truly suffering some kind of delusion, some kind of anxiety-ridden state, then threatening him would do no good. Willing his anger to subside, Gabriel took a step back and then moved resolutely to Regan's side. Sitting, he took one of her hands in his own and turned back to Simon, his face much more calm. "He's very worried about you, Simon. As are your mother and I."

A bit surprised by his sudden placidity, Simon turned to them both and said as evenly as possible, "There's really nothing to worry about." When it was clear neither of them believed him he let out a slow breath and said, "There isn't. And Doctor Banks has no reason to be concerned. My work has not suffered."

"He overheard you, Simon," Regan explained, waiting until her son's incredibly blue eyes had alighted back to her face before continuing. "He said he overheard you talking with one of the other surgeons about your fears regarding River." Sparing a quick glance to her husband, Regan brought her fear-filled eyes back to her son and said in a whisper, "Simon, it makes you sound insane."

He already knew that of course. Wondering how he could have been so stupid as to be overheard, he let out another deep breath, before slowly sinking into an easy chair across from them. He could still feel the warmth of the fire at his back and he was grateful for it. Everything seemed colder to him lately, everything seemed harsher since he'd started to suspect something was wrong with his mei mei.

"I realize that, mother, I do," he told her. Turning imploring eyes to both parents, he added in an urgent tone, "But I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong. River's letters, they just don't … They're not her." He knew he was making even less sense and so he stopped, falling silent, his eyes wandering to the flames, his gaze fixated on the red-orange spikes.

"I just need to know she's all right," he admitted in a whisper.

Nothing was said for several moments as each of them tried to understand what could be done. It was Gabriel who finally rose, moving to Simon's side. "Well then, I say there's no time like the present."

Watching as he headed for the door, Simon rose to follow. "What are you talking about?"

Not bothering to stop, Gabriel was out into the foyer and up the stairs as he said, "Let's wave the Academy and ask to speak with her. It's not her regularly scheduled call, but the Dean can't keep me from speaking to my daughter."

Feeling immense relief at the thought of talking to and seeing River, Simon quickened his pace, he and his father reaching the older man's study together. As Gabriel opened the channel and keyed in the code, he looked to Simon noting the tension in his son's stance. Resting a hand to his shoulder, he told him, "This will ease your mind, son. And then we'll have no more of this paranoia business."

Nodding once, Simon silently agreed. He would be more than happy to know that there was nothing to worry about. That his obsessive behavior surrounding his sister and what she was or was not trying to tell him over these months was nothing more than a product of his overactive imagination.

As the screen flickered to life, the Academy's seal filling the space, Gabriel controlled the wave. "Good evening. I realize it's a bit late, but this is Gabriel Tam. I'd like to speak with my daughter, please. River Tam."

The automated voice that had answered was soon replaced by a human one, even though the visual remained off, the Academy's emblem never wavering. "This is Dean Stockton. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Dean, good evening. This is Gabriel Tam. I'd like to speak with River please."

A pause and then, "Mister Tam, you do realize what time it is?"

"I do," Gabriel asserted, his voice growing a bit of an edge. "However, we've had a bit of a family emergency and my son and I need to speak with River." As another pause stretched on, Gabriel's suspicions grew. Looking to Simon, he could see his son again growing agitated and he prayed silently that River showed up in front of them soon.

And then, as if in answer to his silent plea, the screen flickered to life, River's visage gazing at them both. "Hello father," she said evenly, offering him a smile. "Is everything all right?"

Before Gabriel could answer, Simon moved into her field of vision and said, "Mei mei?"

Her face breaking into a wide grin that reached her eyes, she breathed, "Simon. I miss you."

Feeling immense relief at just the sight of her, Simon answered, "I miss you too, mei mei. But you should be home soon, right? For summer recess?"

Nodding once, she told him truthfully, "I hope so." Glancing between them, she asked quickly, "Is everything all right? Where's mother?"

"She's fine, dear," Gabriel assured. "Simon just wanted to see you, speak to you and so we decided not to wait."

Smiling again, River's big, brown eyes rested on Simon's face. Holding his gaze intently, Simon smiled back at her, even as he thought he caught a flicker of something in her look. It was so subtle, so fast, he was sure he'd just imagined it. Probably just a residual bit of his suspicions. "I'm glad you called," she finally said, her voice quiet. More seconds passed and Simon took a hesitant step towards the screen. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, he could see it now. See it in the way her shoulders were hunched, in how she held her body stiffly. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was in pain.

"River-"

"I have to go," she told them quickly, interrupting him. Smiling again, although this time it did not light up her eyes, she looked to her father first and said, "Give my love to mother." As the older man nodded, she looked to Simon and whispered, "I love you, ge ge."

"I love you too, River," Simon murmured and then she was gone.

Turning back to his son, Gabriel told him triumphantly, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Allowing himself to be led from the room, Simon's mind churned with more fear as he replayed the conversation in his mind. Wishing he'd had the presence of thought to record it, he murmured, "Yes, nothing to worry about."

---- ----

Simon pushed open the door to his apartment with a sigh, dropping his messenger bag into a chair, stripping off his scrub top and hurling it into a corner. Why did the days seem to be getting longer? It had been over a week since he'd seen Geoff, since he'd spoken to River and now every hour seemed to drag by twice as slow. His body was weary with worry, his mind stretched thin with anxiety.

Feeling a chill, he headed into his room, grabbing a sweater and pulling it on, before moving back towards the kitchen and fixing some supper. As he finished making a sandwich, he heard a knock on his door. Wondering who would be up at this ungodly hour besides himself, he answered it, smiling and tensing all at once when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Geoff." Ushering his friend inside, Simon closed the door and asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

Shrugging lightly, the man said, "I have a big lecture today I need to prep for. Thought maybe I'd catch you between shifts."

Smiling, Simon told him, "Well you did." Moving to retrieve his food, he called, "You want something? I could make some coffee."

Shaking his head, his friend waited until Simon had reappeared, sitting comfortably in a nearby chair, before pulling out the bundle of letters he'd dropped off a week ago.

Pausing in mid-bite, Simon asked, "Did you find something?"

Nodding once, Geoff swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat. He really wanted to be wrong. "I'm pretty sure I have." As Simon leaned forward, food forgotten, he hung on his friend's every word. "I ran the numbers numerous times, Simon. I even had a colleague check my math, just to be sure."

His stomach clenching as he realized it must be bad, Simon asked hurriedly, "And?"

Taking out the sheet that held his findings, Geoff slid it across the table to him and admitted, "And it's not good." As Simon's eyes roved over the paper, his mind barely comprehending what he was seeing, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Refusing to fully believe until he knew he understood it, the young doctor looked to his friend and demanded, "Show me."

---- ----

Five hours later, Simon was alone and waiting nervously. Hearing the shuffle of papers under the door, he lunged off of the couch, reaching for the few pieces of mail he knew to expect. Rifling through them, he found the envelope he wanted and with trembling hands opened it.

After Geoff had gone leaving Simon's heart effectively in his throat, he'd realized what day it was: The last day of the month; River's letter day. Geoff had explained the math to him, even showed him how to complete the equations himself. He'd told him that there was always room for error, that nothing was absolute, both neither man believed that. They had both built their adult lives and their careers around absolutes. The nature of the information didn't change the rules of the 'verse.

Reading through this latest collection of nonsense from his sister, Simon applied the algorithm, using the misspelled words and embedded riddles as his data and came to the same startling conclusion once again.

"Oh my God," he breathed, sinking onto the floor, his knees losing the ability to hold his weight. Feeling his eyes tighten with the sting of tears, he whispered, "River."

Lost in thought and doing his best not to drown in sorrow, Simon could only keep repeating his mei mei's message to himself, the words striking fear in his heart:

_They're hurting us. Get me out._


	4. Chapter 3

Homesick: Chapter 3

---- ----

Kaylee bounded into Inara's shuttle, humming a tune to herself, one of her supernova smiles plastered on her face. "Hey there, 'Nara," she greeted the older woman as she plopped down onto her couch.

Regarding Kaylee's smiling visage in her mirror, she laid her brush against her vanity and asked, "Good day, mei mei?"

Toying with her new necklace, she said demurely, "Oh it was all right."

Chuckling softly at Kaylee's playfulness, Inara turned to face her, finally noticing the glint of gold at the young woman's neck. "A new piece of jewelry?"

Her eyes lighting with excitement, she sat forward expectantly as Inara moved to her side. She'd been dying to tell someone the story of how she'd gotten it and from whom. As her friend examined it, Kaylee confided, "It was a gift from Simon. Ain't it shiny?"

Smiling, Inara could not help but feel immense happiness for the young mechanic. It was no secret to anyone on board how much she and Simon cared for one another. It was also no secret how physical their relationship was, but that was another matter for another day. All that truly mattered was that Simon and Kaylee had found one another and the love they shared not only lifted and raised their own fractured spirits, but helped to soothe the other broken souls on this boat; whether they admitted it or not.

"It's beautiful, Kaylee," Inara told her, squeezing her hand gently, before settling back to hear the tale. "And it appears to be very old."

Nodding, Kaylee gazed down at it. She'd been gazing at it for most of the day, even getting caught daydreaming by the captain when they'd returned from the job. He needed her to take the ship to full burn, as he was worried they'd miss their meet with Badger and he'd been none too pleased to find her spacing out in his engine room. But with a mutter and a scowl, he'd simply left her be.

"It is," Kaylee affirmed, resting into the plush sofa. Wrapping her legs up underneath her, she said, "It's been in Simon's family for generations."

"That's a very special gift, mei mei," Inara said needlessly. It was obvious by the light twinkling in Kaylee's eyes and the way her hand barely left the pendant that the young woman treasured it.

Nodding again, she asked her friend, "Did you see the symbol? You know what it means?"

Leaning in for another look, Inara said, "It means happiness, yes?"

Her smiling widening even further, Kaylee confided, "It does, but Simon says it reminds him o' me."

Brushing some of Kaylee's hair off her shoulder, Inara said, "Well, it's obvious that you make him very happy."

With a contented sigh, Kaylee laid her head against the back of the couch, her eyes closing for a moment as she remembered her afternoon, lying in Simon's arms. Her body still tingled a bit from their lovemaking and she knew that later tonight it would be tingling again, and it only served to make her happier.

"I never thought he'd notice me, 'Nara," she said softly, opening her eyes to find her friend reaching for her hair brush. Moving to Kaylee's other side, she started to run the bristles through her thick hair as Kaylee continued. "I mean, I truly never thought he'd see me, ya know?" Inara remained silent, more than happy to listen to the joyful girl.

"But then he did an' now I'm so happy." Kaylee let out another contented sigh, closing her eyes against the gentle touch of Inara brushing her hair. It always relaxed her – maybe she could get Simon to brush her hair sometime …

"Have you told him you love him?" Inara knew it wasn't a completely appropriate question and had it been anyone else she never would have asked. But she was curious, her conversation with Sheydra causing her to examine relationships in a different light. Inara knew how damaging it was to keep strong emotions hidden away; her own were threatening to destroy her.

"O' course I have," Kaylee admitted easily. "An' he told me he loves me, too. Ain't it shiny?"

Unable to suppress a smile, Inara pressed a kiss to the girl's cheek and told her, "Yes, Kaylee, it's very shiny."

---- ----

River brought the ship down to their appointed landing pad on Persephone under Mal's watchful gaze. He had not spoken to her much on the trip back from New Dunsmir and while it bothered her, she knew pushing would only make it worse. He was still tweaked by their conversation over a week ago about families. He was still conflicted about her assertion that he was like a father to her and while River did regret mentioning it, she couldn't take it back.

Rising, she headed for the cargo bay, guessing they might need help prepping the mule, when Mal's hand around her wrist stopped her.

"Lil' one, can I talk to ya for a minute?" His blue eyes, haunted by sins of the past and memories too gruesome to mention bored into her brown ones. Nodding once, River moved back to the pilot's seat as Mal swiveled to face her.

Resting his elbows on his knees, he let out a deep sigh before he felt he could speak. Even then, he wasn't sure that anything he had to say would make even the tiniest bit of sense, but he knew he needed to clear the air with the young woman, consequences be damned.

"Last week, when you were talkin' 'bout your pa," he said slowly, refusing to meet her gaze. If he looked into those brown eyes, silently begging him to accept her, he knew he'd come undone. "Well, you said that I was like a pa to ya an' I-"

"It's okay," she interrupted him softly. Pulling her knees into her chest, she wrapped her arms around them and met his gaze as he finally brought it to her face. "I was just being crazy, like always. You don't have to worry about it."

Frowning, Mal highly doubted that were true. River had seemed particularly lucid during their entire conversation. "Albatross," he began, but stopped as she knelt before him.

"Didn't mean to make you angry or scared," she explained. "I know you're not my daddy. My father's on Osiris, very important man." Holding his gaze in silence for another minute, she told him, "You're my captain."

Conflicted, although he had no idea why, Mal nodded resolutely and stood. This was how he had planned for this conversation to go, although he'd never thought River would beat him to it. "That's right, I'm your captain." Nodding once more and holding her gaze uncomfortably for just another moment, Mal strode away quickly, leaving River on the bridge.

He was bothered again and he couldn't suss out why. He'd been ready to tell River that she shouldn't look to him as a father; that he was her captain and while that meant that he was responsible for her, he wasn't the man she should look to as a role model or seek advice from; that would just be plum foolish.

But she'd stolen the words from him and now Mal was bugged all over again. Heading out onto the catwalk lost in thought, he ran headlong into Inara, almost knocking her off her feet. Clutching her shoulders to keep her upright, Mal murmured, "Sorry," lifting his eyes to her face.

She returned his gaze and Mal released his hold on her swiftly, feeling the familiar flip-flop in his gut at her closeness. This was the precise reason he'd been avoiding her, especially since New Dunsmir when she'd been gone overnight, probably taking a client. How that irked him.

Inara saw the annoyance flash across his face and pretending as if it didn't rend her heart, she asked him coolly, "Everything all set for the meet with Badger?"

Nodding once, Mal told her, "Uh, yeah. All set." Holding her gaze for a moment more, he finally forced his feet to pass her, heading for the cargo bay floor. "You got any _appointments_ while we're planet side?"

She did not miss the emphasis he placed on the word 'appointments,' choosing instead to ignore his implication completely. "No, I don't. Kaylee and I are going to pick up the supplies."

Glancing back up to her, Mal inhaled sharply. She was standing right under one of the overhead lamps, the light framing her figure like a gorram halo and making his stomach do full-on somersaults. Simultaneously cursing her beauty and reveling in it, he ordered, "Well, be careful. 'Sephone ain't so bad, but it can still be a might rough."

"We'll be fine," she assured. She watched as his eyes lingered on her for just an extra moment and almost called him on it. But glancing past him, she saw Jayne and Zoe prepping the mule, knowing they were easily in earshot. The last thing she needed to do was annoy him; she seemed to do it so easily nowadays. "Be safe," she said instead, watching as he shot her a half-smile that made her heart flutter before joining his team on the mule.

River emerged from the shadows to join them and in seconds they had revved the vehicle and were gone. With a heavy sigh, Inara stood there for only a minute more wondering why everything in the 'verse had to be so unbelievably complicated.

---- ----

"Sweetie, I gotta go," Kaylee murmured unconvincingly as Simon continued to nibble at the flesh of her neck.

Tightening the arm he'd wrapped around her waist, he told her, "No you don't."

Sighing against his touch, Kaylee dropped her head back to his shoulder giving in. Lacing her fingers through his as they rested at her waist, her other hand ran up and around the back of his neck, guiding his mouth a bit lower on her skin and Simon easily obeyed the direction.

He smiled as she moaned softly, her fingers tightening their grip on his arm as he pressed her more firmly to him, letting her feel his hardening length as it brushed against her backside.

Trailing warm kisses back to her ear, he murmured, "Stay in bed with me. They won't be back for hours."

Unable to form words as Simon's other hand had wandered down below her waist, teasing her through her clothes, she bit her lip and gasped slightly as he increased the pressure against her. Whirling swiftly in his arms, Kaylee fell back with him against the bunk, wiggling her fully clothed body on top of his fully naked one and smiling wide at the moan it elicited.

As Simon again kissed her, drawing her shirt down over her shoulder to lave the newly exposed skin, Kaylee pressed her lips to his neck, and told him, "I promised 'Nara I'd go shoppin' with her. She can't go alone."

Simon continued to kiss her for just a few more moments, having guessed that he would not win this argument. He knew that Kaylee had wanted to spend some quality time with her friend for a while now and while he had hoped that the prospect of making love with him on an empty boat might sway things to his favor, he knew he couldn't very well begrudge her some much needed "girl time."

Reaching out and cradling her face in his hands, he held her green-eyed gaze, reading her conflict; she didn't want to go, but she'd made a promise. Drawing her lips to his, he told her, "I'll remember this next time you want me to stay in bed all day."

Slapping playfully at his arm, Kaylee asked teasingly, "Are you threatenin' me, Simon Tam?"

Moving his lips to hers, he murmured, "Maybe," before he kissed her deeply, feeling her sigh against him and loving the sound. Their lips parting, Kaylee rested her forehead against his and murmured, "I really don't wanna go." Shooting him a mock pout, she said, "You are damn sexy."

Smiling at her, Simon chuckled even as he sat up, helping her stand. Pulling his pants on, he rose and kissed her again, this time chastely as he moved to the sink in the corner of the bunk. "Good, that'll give you something to think about while you're gone."

Lustfully gazing at him for a second, Kaylee moved behind him and pinched his backside, before depositing a quick kiss to his shoulder. "I'm always thinkin' 'bout you sweetie," she whispered hotly in his ear. "Be here when I get back?" she asked, her hands running around his waist and tracing the muscles of his stomach.

Glancing to her, he said, "Definitely," before giving her one of his most swai grins, making her knees knock. Pulling herself away with difficulty, she muttered as she headed for the door, "Gorram work."

Suppressing a chuckle, Simon watched her go, his eyes lingering on her backside as he called, "Have fun," smiling even wider when she shot him a sultry look over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, Simon fell back on his bunk with a contented sigh. He had never been so happy in his entire life. He had honestly never thought he could be this happy. He just had never believed it. His sister was safe, he had a job, albeit a shady one, but a job all the same. But it was really Kaylee. She was what made his life complete. Simon had never prescribed to the theory of soul mates; it had always seemed just a little too incredible for his rational mind. But after all he'd seen, all he'd experienced, he knew that Kaylee was his. She was the other half of his soul and the knowledge that not only had he found her, but that she loved him, made his heart sing.

Releasing another sigh, he luxuriated for a few more moments, enjoying the quiet and then moved to get dressed. He needed to do something until Kaylee got back.

---- ----

"Sir, Reynolds and his crew are on their way."

Smiling, Badger glanced to his man and nodded once. "'Bout gorram time. I don't think Reynolds knows anythin' 'bout punctuality." Sitting in his high backed chair, the smallish man adjusted his bowler and leaned back in his seat.

Clasping his hands in front of him, he asked his goon, "Anythin' of note come 'cross the Cortex today?" This was his morning ritual, and while Badger had been willing to alter it for Mal, the man's tardiness, annoying though it may be, allowed his to keep to his normal schedule.

Glancing to a data reader in his hand, the tall brute of a bodyguard handed it forward. "Just a couple of arrest warrants, recently renewed. An' some news about a missing transport ship on its way to Hera."

Studying the offered data, the small-time crime lord eagerly scanned the "Wanted" notices. Sorting them so the ones with the highest rewards fell to the top, he scanned them quickly, cross-referencing last known locations with members of his organization. Thumbing through the first few, one in particular caught his eye.

Squinting at the image, small as it was, he felt a jolt of recognition. Clucking his tongue with satisfaction, he skimmed the report for the necessary details, his beady eyes lighting up when he caught sight of the hefty reward.

"Well, 'allo luv."

---- ----

Simon hurried from one store to the next. He wasn't sure what he was searching for and he was even less certain that he would find it at the limited number of shops surrounding the Eavesdown Docks. But he had to hope.

He'd been preparing to inventory the infirmary while the Captain completed the job when a sudden thought had struck him. Without knowing exactly why, he'd rushed to the bridge, flipping on the Cortex and looking for the latest news feed. As the date and time of the nearest planetary systems crawled by, Simon let out a vicious curse and then bolted off the ship. 

Entering another gift shop which he prayed would have more than rag dolls and wooden ducks, his eyes scanned the shelves for the perfect gift for his sister. Her eighteenth birthday was only three weeks away, and he'd almost forgotten. Simon didn't even want to think of the razzing he'd be in for from both River and Kaylee if he'd forgotten.

Hoping he found something in time to beat the others back to the ship, Simon continued his searching.

---- ----

"Sir, we've received a tip on the Tam kidnapping."

Looking up with disinterest, Captain Myers of the Eavesdown Docks defense force shrugged. "So?"

Frowning at his superior's lack of commitment, the lieutenant stepped forward, brandishing the latest bulletin. "He's been wanted for some time and the family is offering quite a hefty reward to whoever apprehends him and brings in both he and the girl unharmed."

His eyes widening at the amount of platinum displayed on the small screen, Myers adjusted his gun against his hip and asked, "Well then, what the hell we waitin' for?"

---- ----

"Badger, how are you on this fine day?" Mal asked, his tone a cross between sarcasm and annoyance. It was his typical tone when dealing with the weasel who sat smiling smugly before him now.

"Reynolds, I must say, seein' you in the flesh, it warms the heart." Rising, the man circled his desk and said, "'Course, seein' you with my money would make me down right giddy."

Smiling tightly, Mal flicked his eyes to the man's obscene hat, the same one from all those months ago if the smell was any indication, before cocking his head in Jayne's direction. "Jayne," he ordered, the mercenary moving forward with the bag of cash and depositing it onto Badger's desk.

"It's all there," Mal told him, watching as Badger's eyes lit with an unholy light as he pawed through the take. "So if you'll take your thirty percent, we'll just take the seventy an' be on our merry."

Eyeing him for a moment, Badger thought about haggling him again on the price and then decided it wasn't worth it. As soon as they'd entered the room and Badger had again laid eyes on that pretty bit of a thing, he knew he was sitting in a right shiny place to be collecting a nice reward. It would make his part of this job look like small potatoes.

As his eyes again drifted to her pale, willowy form, River's eyes snapped to his face. Badger's thoughts were dirty and disgusting and in an effort to keep herself from crawling out of her skin, River had closed her mind the minute he was close. But now, as she felt his eyes on her, she knew that had been a mistake. He was planning something, something bad and she worried she might be too late.

Tensing beside Zoe, the imposing woman leaned towards her and whispered, "You all right?"

Shaking her head once, River's brown eyes followed Badger's every movement as he ordered his men to take their cut. "We need to go," she murmured.

Her stance even more rigid than only seconds before, Zoe stepped towards Mal and whispered to him, "Lil' one says we gotta move."

Shooting a glance back to River, Mal could read the fear on her features and his gut immediately clenched uncomfortably. Looking back to Badger, he asked, "Mind if we move this along? I gotta a schedule to keep."

Giving the man a withering gaze, Badger retorted, "Maybe you should o' thought o' that 'fore you made me wait."

Mal glared hard at the little man, but kept his mouth shut. He really wanted to hit him, but he knew the odds were severely against them; they did not have the upper hand, not when they were standing on Badger's turf.

Moving to River, Mal took her by the shoulders and waited until she'd lifted her eyes to his face. Her gaze, which moments before had been full of fear, was now laced with pain and regret and it struck at Mal's heart like nothing else.

"River, I wan' you an' Zo to head back to the ship, dong ma?" Searching her face for understanding, she swallowed hard and then nodded once. Releasing her, he told her, "Good girl. You get the ship ready for launch, all right?" Glancing to Zoe, she nodded her assent and then headed for the door, gripping River at the elbow.

Pausing on her way out, she turned back to Mal and murmured, "Father," before she let Zoe lead her from the room. With a sigh, Mal dismissed the comment, guessing he and the Albatross would need to have another discussion about family and paternal responsibilities when he got back on board.

Looking back to Badger as the man basically made love with his latest cut, he shot a disgusted look to Jayne and asked, "He done yet?"

---- ----

Simon headed back for the ship, his sister's gift wrapped and tucked securely under his arm. He knew she would love it and he was thrilled he'd actually been able to find something so perfect on Persephone. He'd even managed to find a little something for Kaylee. He had already promised himself that he would wait and give it to her on her birthday, but already he knew that resolve was failing. His desire to see her in the nightgown he'd purchased would far outweigh his desire to wait.

Grinning foolishly and not caring, Simon's mind again wandered to thoughts of the beautiful young woman when he felt rough hands grab at his arms, the muzzle of a gun pointing sharply into his back. His heart immediately racing, he looked to either side, catching the hard glares of the local authorities and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simon Tam, you are under arrest for the abduction of the minor River Tam," Captain Myers informed him, moving to stand in front of the young kidnapper as his men bound his hands in cuffs.

"I didn't kidnap her. I rescued her," Simon told them uselessly. He knew they'd never believe him. His mind racing as he tried to think of a way out of this, he said, "I demand to speak with an attorney."

"All in good time, son," Myers told him. Taking another step into his face, he asked, "But first you need to tell us where the girl is."

Simon pressed his lips together, refusing to give his sister up. He knew that these men did not work directly for the Alliance, but he could only guess that he would somehow wind up in the custody of the Blue Hands or worse. And that was not a fate he would consign his sister to again.

"Found you."

Simon's eyes widened with horror as he caught sight of River standing just over the captain's shoulder. Her eyes were wide as well, but she was smiling, and he knew she was trying to reassure him. "River, run!"

Shaking her head once, River stepped towards him, even as the men moved to apprehend her. "It's okay, Simon," she whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Father wants to see us, father and mother. Once they know we're all right, we'll be free."

Highly doubting that were true, Simon didn't have the heart to disagree with her. Turning pained blue eyes to her face, he whispered, "I'm sorry, mei mei."

"It's okay," she told him again, knowing her words had no effect. "We'll be okay."

Myers watched the interplay between the two. He'd handled plenty of kidnapping cases before and had seen more than one young woman grow overly attached to her captor, but this was on a level that Myers could not hope to understand.

Turning knowing brown eyes to the man, River stepped towards him and said, "Not captor, brother. Not victim, sister."

Eyeing her for a moment more, the captain lowered his voice and said, "That may be true, miss, but he still broke the law. So we gotta take you in. Do you understand?"

Nodding once, River said, "We won't be harmed."

Returning the nod, the man told her, "No, miss. The warrant was very specific. You're both to be treated with the best care until we get you back to Osiris. Back to your family."

Holding his gaze for a moment more, River could read the man's sincerity. He was lazy and not all that good at his job, but he was honorable, and he would keep his word. Looking back to her brother, she could still feel his fear as it radiated from him. He was afraid for so many reasons, not the least of which was his concern that River would once again be taken to that place or that he might never see Kaylee again. It was this latter concern that broke River's heart. She was uncertain of their fate, and she knew the separation would be devastating for both her brother and the young mechanic. But she also knew that if they didn't face their parents one more time and truly clear the air, Simon and Kaylee would never have a chance at a future; and neither would she.

Deciding they'd lingered in the open long enough as they had started to draw a crowd, Myers took River by the arm, not roughly, but firmly enough and guided her away, the other officers following with Simon. "Let's go."

---- ----

Zoe finally made it to the ship, huffing and puffing from her run, just a little annoyed. As soon as they had left Badger's place, River had taken off at a sprint, yelling something about a race to the older woman, and while the ex-soldier was in good shape, the girl was a bit of a thing and faster than the devil apparently.

Rounding the corner to regard Serenity, her brow furrowed at the crowd of folks milling about. Moving forward, she began to question a few of them, recognizing one or two crewmen from some of the nearby boats, who quickly gave her a full account of what had just transpired. Cursing violently, she wrenched her hand held off her belt and thumbed it on. "Captain, we've got a problem."

---- ----

Osiris – Capital City – Tam Estate

---- ----

"Mister Tam, sir."

Gabriel grunted awake, his mind having a difficult time pulling itself from its sleep state. "Yes, what?"

"Sir, you have a wave coming in. From some local authorities on Persephone." His man, Jong-Li, stepped back a respectable distance as Gabriel threw his covers off, trying not to rouse Regan. Holding up his robe, Gabriel stepped into it, turning back to the man and asked, "Persepho-what?"

Not responding to the obviously rhetorical question, Jong followed in silence as Gabriel strode out of the room, heading down the hall to his study. Flipping on the screen, he entered his clearance code to receive the transmission and barked, "This is Gabriel Tam."

"Mister Tam, sir, my name is Captain Myers. I'm with the Eavesdown Docks Defense Force on Persephone."

"Yes?" Gabriel questioned harshly. He was not a joy when awakened during a deep sleep.

Swallowing thickly, the man told him, "Sir, we've found your children."

---- ----


	5. Chapter 4

Homesick: Chapter 4

---- ----

The day Simon and his father called his sister at the Academy was the same day he received his last letter from her. After that final correspondence there had been no more and Simon's heart broke with the absence, especially now that he knew exactly what she was trying to tell him.

He'd been scouring the cortex for weeks, searching for any clues that might lead him to this Academy that he now knew to be a lie. Every minute when he was not at work or catching a few hours of restless sleep, he was on the Cortex, searching, scanning, digging. And he had nothing to show for it.

Until today. He'd found an address, an old address connected to one of the first documents published by the Academy. Simon had latched onto this discovery, a newfound hope blossoming in his heart. _I'm coming mei mei_.

And then he'd searched some more and discovered that the address was in a blackout zone – an Alliance controlled portion of the city closed off to civilians. There were cases of course of people infiltrating the areas, some thrill-seeking junkies actually got off on the chance to thwart the mightiest power in the 'verse. Simon had never been one of them before, but if it would lead him to his sister, he would go anywhere, do anything, regardless of the consequences.

Wearing dark clothes and his warmest coat – it was almost winter – Simon had made his way into the area just as night fell. He had managed to find the building that corresponded with the address. It was abandoned of course, appeared to have been for years, but the sight of it, sitting empty and dormant struck him deeply. He feared the same fate might have already befallen his sister. Did she consider herself abandoned? Cast aside by parents and a brother who had willingly turned her over to an unknown fate? He shuddered to consider it.

Just as his hope was fading he'd been picked up, dragged to a local precinct, where he was now, sitting in a jail cell, doing his best to ignore the leering looks of the whores, both male and female, who occupied this holding cell with him. He'd already called his father, dreading doing it, but knowing he had to. He did not relish their conversation once the elder Tam arrived to bail him out.

Glancing to a chrono visible through the bars of the cell, he released another heavy sigh. His shift had started, he was late. Now Doctor Banks had a real reason to tattle on him and Simon hated to know he'd given the man just cause. He was a pompous and arrogant fool who enjoyed his position of power just a bit too much. But it was all inconsequential now, his job, his status, his position in society – nothing mattered to him until he knew his sister was again safe.

Resting his head against the wall of the cell, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and waited for his father – and the inevitable argument that would follow.

---- ----

The ride back to the estate had been tense, the anger sparking between father and son like lightning. As soon as they had pulled into the driveway, Simon bounded out, barely waiting for the vehicle to stop. Gabriel did wait, trying to quell his rage at his son and remind himself that obviously Simon's delusions had taken on a dangerous level of realism for his son. He and Regan could no longer pretend that their son was all right.

Striding through the front door, he met Regan's shocked gaze. Rushing to him, her hands clenched tightly before her, she asked breathlessly, "Gabriel, he didn't say a word, just rushed up stairs, mumbling something about getting River's things." Her eyes following the path Simon had taken just seconds before, she looked back to her husband and asked, "What happened?"

Taking her firmly by the shoulders, Gabriel looked her in the eye, wishing he did not have to break such awful news to his wife. "I think Simon is suffering from some kind of mental break. He's obviously delusional and tonight was the final proof."

"A mental break?" Regan's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to comprehend her husband's words. How could Simon, their perfect son, be crazy? It seemed so unbelievable. Tears welling in her eyes, she finally managed, "Oh, Gabriel, what can we do?"

"Help him, Regan," Gabriel said firmly, moving from her side and jogging up the stairs to find his son. Regan followed, pulling her heavy skirts up, trying to match his pace. "All we can do is get him the help he needs."

In silence, they made their way first to Simon's old room. Noting that it was empty, they crossed the hall and instead found him in River's bedroom, an open satchel on her bed, a few clothes and books visible inside of it. Walking into the room from her closet, Simon did not spare either of them a glance, as he moved forward and placed his latest items in her bag.

Their eyes following his every movement, Regan and Gabriel stood dumbfounded for a second. Simon was so sure, so confident in his task, moving with the ease of a man on a mission. It was indeed as bad, if not worse, than they'd thought.

Moving to stand in his path, Regan waited until he had turned to face her, before asking quietly, "Simon, dear, what are you doing?"

Glancing to her for a second, Simon easily side-stepped her, heading for River's bookcase as he said, "River will want some of her things with her once I get her out."

"Out of where, son?" Regan was willing her voice to remain steady, but she was finding it difficult as fear for Simon and fear of his behavior, consumed her.

"Out of that prison, that torture chamber." He spoke in a detached tone, as if he were discussing the weather or wine, and this chilled Regan and Gabriel both. Pulling a few of River's most favorite novels from the shelf, his eyes continued scanning for one in particular. Not finding it, he turned back to place the books in the open bag and asked, "Do you know where her copy of _The Once and Future King_ is? I know it's her favorite."

"Simon, stop this." Gabriel's tone was his most authoritative and commanding. Watching as Simon's hands stilled, he waited until the boy's cold blue eyes had alighted to his face, before continuing. "Your mother and I realize now that you need help and we're willing to get it for you. But you have to stop living in this delusion."

Snorting with derision, Simon crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pressed into a thin line as he regarded them both coolly. "It's not a delusion," he said firmly. Resting his hard gaze to his father, he added, "And I'm only doing what you asked. You told me to make a choice. Either drop my search for River or never come home again. Obviously, I've opted for the latter."

Regan's stifled sob startled both men, but it was Gabriel who moved to her side to comfort his wife, while Simon simply closed up the bag he'd packed and headed for the door. Watching him go, Regan turned to her husband, clutching at his shirt in desperation. "Don't let him go, Gabriel," she begged. "He needs our help. We have to help him."

"I know, ai ren," he told her quietly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he said, "I'm going to try and reason with him. Why don't you get some rest?"

She nodded numbly, unable to stomach the thought of watching Simon and his father locked in another battle of wills. Gabriel left her there, shaking like a leaf in River's room, not hearing her cries as she sank slowly onto her daughter's bed and prayed for her family.

Gabriel found Simon in the foyer, waiting impatiently for his taxi to arrive. Pausing on the stairs, he regarded his son's agitated form, trying to think of the best way to approach him. Logic had not worked, nor reason and Gabriel was uncertain what type of tactic would be successful when dealing with someone who was so obviously lost in their own psychosis. He didn't want to believe his son was crazy, but what other explanation could there be? His extreme tunnel-vision and adamant assertion that River's life was in jeopardy were not the conclusions of a sane man. Especially not when he was basing his entire assumption on his sister's letters.

"I'm going father, and I'm going to get River back."

His voice, firm and hard, broke through Gabriel's musings and with a sigh the elder Tam moved towards him. Standing just a few feet away, Gabriel finally said, "Simon, think of what you're doing. You're throwing your entire future away."

"My future doesn't matter if River's in danger." His voice did not waver once.

"Simon, do you understand how insane this sounds?" Moving to stand before him, Gabriel took his son lightly by the shoulders and looked deep into his cool blue eyes. He loved his son, whether Simon would believe that or not, he had no idea, but he did. Loved him for all his accomplishments, all his achievements, all his life would someday be. "You're suffering from delusions of grandeur. Please let your mother and I help you. We'll get you the best care."

Shrugging off the man's touch, Simon told him hotly, "I am not crazy, father. Why you can't accept that I'm right, after all the evidence I've shown you I have yet to understand." Taking a step forward, he dropped his voice to a menacing whisper and said, "I pray that I'm wrong, that River is just playing some elaborate game, but if I get to her and I've been right …" The unfinished sentence hung in the air between them, and Gabriel inhaled sharply as he realized that Simon would place the blame for any harm done to his precious mei mei squarely on his father's shoulders.

Holding the intense gaze for another moment, Simon finally stepped back, clutching the satchel more firmly as he headed for the door. "If I were you, I'd pray I was wrong too," Simon told him before he'd opened the door and was gone.

Gabriel stood for a long time that night staring at the closed door, doing his best to not despair over the loss of his son. It was devastating for a father to lose a son, to lose his first born for something as trivial as a game concocted by his daughter.

What Simon didn't know of course, or rather, what he refused to realize was that Gabriel did pray he was wrong – for his son's sanity and his family's integrity.

---- ----

Two years later

---- ----

"Mister Tam?"

"Yes?" Gabriel asked, rising from his seat on the couch, his drink in his hand. Resting a steadying hand to Regan's shoulder, he greeted the uniformed men who entered the room. "Can I help you?"

The two soldiers who entered, weapons holstered, stepped aside as another man followed behind them. His hands were clasped behind his back, his face expressionless, but still benevolent. He carried no weapons, rank or insignia of any kind. His slanted eyes spoke of Sino ancestry, while his coffee-colored skin spoke of mixed heritage.

Both Gabriel and Regan tensing at the man's presence although they couldn't know why, he addressed them in modulated tones, his voice meant to put others at ease. "Please, Mister Tam, sit." As the older man did so, the inspector strode forward, extending a hand. "I am Chen. I'm one of the chief security officers at the Academy your daughter has been attending."

Shaking his hand, Regan glanced nervously to Gabriel at the man's introduction, clutching her husband's hand firmly in her own. "Is there a problem?" Gabriel asked, doing his best to keep his voice steady. His heart had started to pound uncomfortably in his chest as he realized that something must have happened to River. "Is my daughter all right?"

Not answering, Chen glanced back to one of the shoulders and the man moved forward instantly, depositing a slim data rod into his hand. Gesturing towards the Tams' dormant wave screen, he asked, "May I?" waiting for his hosts' nod before approaching the console and inputting the data.

Calling up the stored images, Chen waited to advance them, instead turning back to the distraught parents and asking, "Can you tell me when was the last time you saw your son?"

Glancing furtively to her husband, Regan found her tongue tied, unable to speak, and so Gabriel answered instead. "About six months ago, I'd guess."

"It was his birthday," Regan whispered, vividly remembering her son's angry scowl and the door he'd slammed in their faces. "He didn't want to see us."

Rubbing a comforting hand along her back, Gabriel nodded once, affirming the story and Chen nodded in return, before turning back to the screen to press play. Standing to the side, he watched the images again, for the third time in the past two hours. It was really a testament to the boy's resourcefulness that he'd managed to so successfully infiltrate their facility and, what's more, get his sister out. Of course, he wouldn't be free for long, alive only slightly longer. When the boy was carrying something as precious as the Alliance's prized pupil, there were very few places in the 'verse he could hide.

As the recording wound to the end, he froze it on the image of River and Simon on the ship's lift, waiting to be whisked to safety. Turning back to face his hosts, he noted that the mother's cheeks were now shining with tears, her face drawn with pain and confusion. Gabriel's on the other hand had only grown more stoic and expressionless, if not a bit paler.

Giving them a moment, Chen finally pointed to the screen, his finger hovering near Simon's image and asked, "Is this your son?"

Gripping her husband's hand so tightly her knuckles were white, Regan turned her head slowly to regard her husband as she breathed, "Gabriel?"

Doing his best to ignore the anxiety welling in his gut and the fear in his wife's eyes, he nodded once and forced himself to speak. "Yes, that's Simon, our son."

"And the girl?" Chen asked, moving his finger to point at River's open face.

"Our daughter, River. She is supposed to be away at school." Gabriel assumed this was information the other man already knew, he'd simply come to them for confirmation.

"Please," Regan begged, drawing all attention to her as she turned imploring eyes to the Alliance official. "Please tell us what happened. Where are they now? Are they safe?"

Holding up a hand to halt her questions, Chen flipped off the screen and sat in a chair across from them. Holding each of their worried gazes evenly, he addressed the shaking mother. "Your son, Simon, as you saw by the security feed, managed to infiltrate the school River was attending. He found her in class and kidnapped her, fleeing on an unmarked transport." Turning to Gabriel, he added, "We are still tracking the ship."

"They're missing?" Regan's voice was barely more than a whisper. Her heart was beating so loudly and painfully for her children, she could hardly be sure she had spoken aloud at all. The thunder of her own blood rushing through her body made hearing and speech nearly impossible.

"For the time being," Chen confirmed, keeping his eyes focused on the father's stoic face. "Yes, they're missing."

A sad silence hung around Regan's shoulders like a mantle, weighing heavily on her chest and causing another sharp pain to shoot through her heart. Placing a hand to her breast, she gasped slightly, before burying her face into Gabriel's shoulder. Her beautiful, bright children were gone, Simon had kidnapped his baby sister and Regan felt her world slipping away.

"I realize this must be a difficult time for you," Chen intoned, his eyes still locked on Gabriel's. The man had placed an arm around his wife, but his body was tense, stiff-backed, and there was no compassion in his gaze, only emptiness. "But we need to understand why your son would have gone to such drastic measures. We need to know why he did what he did in order to understand how best to track him and bring him in."

Clearing his throat, Gabriel knew it would fall to him to explain to this man, this stranger that his son had been acting like a lunatic for almost two years. That his son, the famed surgeon, was in essence, a madman, concocting government conspiracies in an effort to reach his sister and rescue her. Willing his voice to remain steady, Gabriel told him, "Simon has not been well for some time."

His brow furrowing, Chen pulled out a data pad and stylus and began making notes. "Not well? How? Is he sick?"

Shaking his head once, Gabriel told him, "For some time, almost two years, he's believed that River has been a prisoner at the Academy. That she was in trouble. He said that her letters contained a hidden code and she was begging him to help her."

Chen's face did not betray the discomfort he felt at this information. His superiors had suspected that the Tam girl was in some way getting information out of the facility, and while each of her letters had been scanned for any possible slip, they obviously had not been scrutinized closely enough. "And what did you say to him when he made these assertions?" Chen questioned, barely pausing for a second to digest this news.

"We didn't believe him, of course," Gabriel said. "We looked into the Academy and knew that River would be getting the best education. We spoke with her, about once a month and she seemed happy there, if not a little homesick." Gabriel's trailed off as he remembered that fateful call two years ago. Simon had been so close to dropping all of this nonsense, but that call with River had set him on a precarious edge and Geoff's findings had simply pushed him over it.

"It didn't matter what we told him, he would not let it go," Gabriel continued. "Finally, he was caught in a black-out zone and I, we, gave him ultimatum. Drop this foolishness or never come home again. He chose the latter."

Regan choked back a cry as her husband finished his story. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she turned her tear-stained cheeks towards the man and begged, "Please, Simon is a good boy, a great doctor. He must not be feeling well to do something so drastic. Please help him. He just needs help."

Nodding once, Chen again pocketed his data pad and said, "I don't doubt that Mrs. Tam. We've already spoken with some of Simon's co-workers, reviewed his files and performance evaluations. This is quite uncharacteristic of him." Which only proved to Chen and his superiors how dangerous Simon Tam truly was; someone with a future as bright as his did not throw it away casually. And yet, he just had, no more than thirty-six hours ago.

"What will you do?" Gabriel did not like these men who had barged into his home. He was a stalwart supporter of the Alliance, however it always made him uncomfortable when men brandishing firearms were standing in his parlor. "I do not want either of my children harmed."

Shaking his head once, Chen lied. "Neither do we, Mister Tam. To be honest, we will be issuing a warrant for Simon's arrest, however, I would recommend that you issue one as well."

Inhaling sharply, Regan's eyes darted to her husband and then back to the officer. "What? What for?"

"Kidnapping," Chen told her. "River is a minor and Simon is not her legal guardian. He has no lawful claim over her."

"But she's his sister." Regan was trying to make sense of this situation her mind spinning with the disparate events they had been forced to confront in the past fifteen minutes. "He would never hurt her."

"I don't mean to imply he will," Chen told her, rising to head for the door. "But whether he injures her or not does not change the fact that he has kidnapped her. And that is a punishable offense."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Regan slumped back into their sofa as Gabriel moved to see their guests out. Once they were in the foyer, the doors to the parlor closed, the elder Tam addressed the man. "I do appreciate you bringing this to our attention personally," he said, extending his hand which the other man shook.

"Of course. The Academy, and by extension, the Alliance, feel terrible that something like this could have happened at one of our facilities." Chen's veneer was as smooth as any and he knew Gabriel Tam was none the wiser. "We will do everything in our power to return your children to you."

"We will be issuing that warrant," Gabriel said finally, the words coming out in a rush. As Chen cocked an eyebrow to him, the other man explained, "I want Simon to get the help he needs. We'll press charges for kidnapping, but I won't see my son go to jail. I just want him to get help."

Clapping a hand to the man's shoulder, Chen told him, "You are a good father, Mister Tam."

Nodding to acknowledge the compliment although he didn't quite believe it, Gabriel watched them leave, calling once more as they headed out the door, "They won't be harmed, correct? I have your word?"

Hiding a grimace, Chen turned back and smiled tightly. "You have my word, no harm will befall your children while the Alliance is looking for them."

Satisfied, Gabriel nodded once and watched them go. Back in their craft, Chen murmured, "Of course, once we've captured them, I can make no such guarantees."

---- ----


	6. Chapter 5

---- ----

Homesick: Chapter 5

---- ----

Kaylee's smile could easily have lit a sun it was so big and bright. Even besotted with packages, and beginning to melt a bit in the afternoon heat, she was more than excited. She and Inara had had a wonderful day at the market, finding quite a few delectable things that they could afford, even with their limited coin, and tonight they would feast. Plus, she'd found a particularly special treat for her and Simon and she couldn't wait to share it with him.

Having sped ahead of Inara, Kaylee hit the ramp and bounced into the cargo bay. Jayne greeted her first, his requisite scowl settled onto his features. Giving him her famous smile, she easily handed over some of her goods as she chided him, "C'mon, Jayne. It's a beautiful day. What're you so grumpy 'bout?"

Grunting in her direction, he did not answer her, but simply moved towards the galley to stow the food, bellowing, "Mal! Kaylee an' 'Nara's back!" on his way out.

Frowning at him for only a second, Kaylee hugged her special package to her chest and headed for the infirmary, guessing that's where Simon would be. Seeing the room empty and dark, she smiled even more wickedly, thinking that he had indeed kept his promise and was waiting for her in their bunk. Giddy, she headed to the room, and opened the screen, her face falling as hard as a weight when she realized it too was empty.

Turning, she called out, "Simon?" There was no answer. She knew he wasn't in the cargo bay nor the infirmary or his bunk. Heading up the stairs towards the galley, she called again, "Simon? Where're you hidin'? I got a treat for us."

As soon as she ascended the stairs and entered the dining room she felt her heart fall to the floor. Jayne was doing his best to look busy, having been joined by Zoe as they put away the supplies. Mal was standing at the head of the table, a severe look on his face and his arms over his chest.

Doing her best to stymie her growing fear, Kaylee headed for him with a hesitant grin and asked, "What'd ya do with Simon, Cap? Put 'im on septic duty?"

Mal shook his head once, reaching for Kaylee's arm, but she shrugged off his touch immediately. Her face no longer holding any vestiges of her megawatt smile, she asked seriously, "I mean it, Cap. Where is he?" Glancing about the room, she asked, "An' where's River?"

"Mei mei," Mal breathed, and in that moment Kaylee knew her suspicions were true. Backing up, she felt her knees buckle and she gladly sank into a chair at the table. Tears were pooling in her eyes as she looked back to Mal, the regret and pain evident on his features. "I'm sorry, Kaylee. But when we got back from the job, he an' River were gone."

Inhaling sharply, Kaylee felt the room spin and she shut her eyes hard against the sensation. Trying to breathe, she took a shaky breath and asked, "Feds?"

"No," Mal told her, looking to Zoe for confirmation. The first mate had paused in her work, watching Kaylee closely and nodded to him once. "No, mei mei, it looked like local authorities. Some folk who were nearby thought they might o' heard one o' the police say somethin' 'bout kidnappin'."

"Kidnappin'?" Kaylee asked, her mind searching for the truth in the accusation. Clinging to this newfound hope, she rose and said, "Well, that's just downright silly. Simon ain't never 'napped no one."

"No, Kaylee, he did." She turned to regard Zoe as the woman walked out of the galley and faced the young girl. "He kidnapped River. She weren't of age when he took her from the Academy, she still ain't. That's kidnappin'."

"But, he saved her," Kaylee reminded them needlessly, her eyes searching each of theirs in turn for some glimmer of hope. "They was hurtin' her."

"You know, I could really use some help here."

All eyes turned to regard Inara as she slowly made her way into the room, barely able to see over the mountain of packages she carried. Zoe and Jayne moved to aid her, Mal and Kaylee locked in a heated stare. He could see the plea in her eyes, the silent request to get Simon back, but Mal wasn't rightly sure he could, no matter how much Kaylee wanted him to.

"That's better," Inara breathed, placing a few small parcels onto the table. They would go to her shuttle. Immediately sensing the tension in the room and noting the distraught look in Kaylee's eyes, she turned to Mal. "What's going on?"

Mal was unable to answer her, his eyes still locked on Kaylee's. He'd give anything to take away the pain she was feeling right now, the pain he could see as plain as day radiating from her eyes, her face, her heart.

Taking another step towards the captain, Inara intoned in a low voice, "Mal?"

When it became obvious Mal would not speak, Jayne piped up. "The doc and moonbrain got picked up by the police. Somethin' 'bout Simon bein' a kidnapper."

Instant tears filming her eyes as she felt Kaylee's pain Inara moved to the mechanic's side. "Oh, Kaylee," she breathed, but with a swiftness she hadn't been expecting Kaylee backed away, taking in all of their wide-eyed looks before turning and sprinting from the room, her surprise for Simon forgotten as the package fell to the floor.

All four sets of eyes could only stare after her, each of them feeling their own shock at this random turn of events. Slowly, Inara moved to follow her friend, guessing she would seek solace in the engine room. Stooping to pick up the small package Kaylee had dropped, she pulled back the brown paper gently and swallowed a sob at what she uncovered. With sad eyes, she turned to regard Mal for an endless minute before placing the open treat on the table and heading off after Kaylee.

Mal's eyes alighted to the table and he felt a violent curse burst from his mouth as he saw the two perfect strawberries resting there.

---- ----

"It'll be all right."

Turning a scathing look to his sister, Simon told her sharply, "No, River it won't."

Frowning at him, River knelt beside him. He had insisted that they stay together and so Captain Myers had relented, allowing River to wait in the holding cell with Simon. His hands were still bound behind his back and his arms were starting to burn a bit from the uncomfortable position, but he was glad that they had left River alone. Of course they would. They considered her the victim in this scenario and while Simon was apt to agree, he wasn't the one they should have arrested for the wrongs done to her.

Resting a hand to his face, River said assuredly, "Father wants to see us. He needs to know that I'm all right, that you're okay. Once they understand, we'll be free."

"Mei mei," Simon breathed, wishing he could get her to understand. "It's not going to be that easy. Mother and father think I'm insane. That I lost my mind and dreamed up all of what happened to you at the Academy." River's gaze never wavered from his and so Simon continued. "Explaining to them what happened will not fix this. They don't want to listen."

"Easier to believe a lie than the truth," River reminded him, offering him a small smile. She knew he didn't believe her, and while River had an uncanny feeling that the road to reconciliation with their parents would be a long one, she still believed it was a journey they all needed to take. "Easier to believe their son went crazy than believe their daughter was suffering."

Simon bit back his automatic retort. He had always resented the fact that his parents had so readily dismissed his concerns. What had given them the impression that he was so mentally unstable in the first place as to jump to such a dire conclusion? He had never exhibited any sign of mental illness before and as far Simon knew, there wasn't even a tendency for it in the Tam family. But no, his parents, with their blinders firmly in place and their tunnel-vision narrowed had simply managed to convince themselves that it was Simon, their son, who was in the wrong. Not the government they had pledged their allegiance too.

The clang of metal on metal drew both of their gazes to the door and they tensed a bit as Myers entered the room. "Your transport's dockin' now," he told them both, still a bit unnerved by their closeness. "We'll be transferrin' you in a minute."

"Don't I get a wave?" Simon asked suddenly, his mind consumed with thoughts of Kaylee and the devastation of leaving her. He wanted to reach out to her one more time, concerned that he may never see her again.

"You will," River told him, regarding him with her wide eyes and a small smile. "You will."

Frowning at her, Simon ignored her assurances and addressed the captain again. "A wave. Isn't that one of my rights?"

Wondering who exactly the young man thought he would call on this backwater planet, Myers shrugged easily and said, "I guess it can't hurt." Motioning, two officers entered, hauling Simon to his feet. Pulling out of their grasp, he walked resolutely forward, River following silently behind him.

Sitting before the screen, Myers refused to unbind his hands. "The code?" he asked, his fingers hovering over the keypad.

Annoyed that he couldn't type it himself, Simon gave it to the other man and then waited for someone to answer. He prayed they were already back on the ship. It was selfish he knew, but he had to see her. Even if she was upset over his disappearance, even if she was crying or angry, he didn't care, he just had to see her.

The officers backed up a bit, giving the younger man some privacy, while River sat at his side out of range of the small screen. As Mal's face came into view, Simon greeted him stiffly, "Captain."

"Simon? Wo de ma, what the hell?"

"Captain, I'm sorry, but this is my only wave and I don't have a lot of time. Can I speak with Kaylee please?" Mal's eyes roved over Simon's form, looking for any injury and also looking for some clue. But Simon refused to give him one. He had no idea what his fate might be, and he would not endanger anyone else, including Kaylee, by allowing the captain the false impression that he should mount some foolish rescue.

Soundlessly, Mal nodded and then called for Kaylee, depressing the intership comm. The two men sat in silence, neither of them at all certain what to say. Finally, Mal asked, "River all right?"

Glancing to his side, he met her smiling face and nodded. "Yes, she's fine. They're not after her, not anymore."

"Look-" Mal began, but he paused as Kaylee's voice could be heard off screen. "Cap? What is it?"

Turning a sad smile to her, he rose from the chair and gently pushed her towards the seat. "You got a wave, mei mei," he said quietly, pressing a kiss into her hair as he wandered off the bridge, meeting Inara's quizzical gaze at the bottom of the steps.

Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, Mal told her, "I think we should give 'er a minute."

The moment Kaylee sat before the screen, Simon's entire world became about her. He could see the tracks of tear stains on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He hated it, just the sight made his stomach churn. Her green eyes, normally dancing and full of light were dulled now and he hated that even more.

Gasping sharply as she recognized him, Kaylee sat forward and said, "Simon, where are you? Are you okay?"

Smiling softly to her, Simon said, "Yes, bao bei, I'm fine. But I've been arrested and River and I we're …" He found it difficult to continue speaking as he watched her eyes well with more tears. His heart was thudding so loudly against his rib cage he was honestly amazed it hadn't beat fully out of his chest. "We're being taken back to Osiris. My parents have pressed kidnapping charges."

Uttering a string of curses that would have made Jayne proud, Kaylee's melancholy was replaced with anger in an instant. "That's the ruttin' dumbest thing I ever heard," she told him. "They're your folks. Don't they understand why you did what you did?"

Simon knew that question would take more than a five minute wave and at least a good bottle of sake to answer. Shaking his head once, he told her, "No, Kaylee they don't understand, they never have."

Swallowing hard as Kaylee felt more heartache assaulting her, she asked, "But once you 'splain it, they'll let ya go, right? They won't make you go to jail or nothin'."

Shaking his head once, Simon told her quietly, "I don't know that, Kaylee. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Instinctively, Kaylee's hand had drifted to her neck, curling around the necklace Simon had given her only a week or so before. Clutching it tightly, she raised big eyes to him again and breathed, "Simon, this can't be goodbye."

Fighting down his own rising helplessness, he told her firmly, "It's not, Kaylee. If there is any way for me to get back to you, I will. I promise." Holding her gaze steadily in his own, Simon wished he could take her in his arms and kiss away her tears as they fell down her smooth skin. "Please believe that," he added quietly.

Nodding once, she told him brokenly, "I do, I believe you." Staring at him for a second more, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kaylee," he answered, no longer caring who heard him. He was normally not prone to public displays of any emotion, but in light of all that had happened in the past few hours, he found those reservations flying out the window.

Staring at him for a second more, Kaylee rested her fingertips to the wave screen wishing she had the power to reach through the screen and keep Simon from disappearing. But too quickly an unseen hand closed off the connection and Kaylee's fingers rested on the blank screen. Slumping back in the pilot's seat, she pulled her legs up and into her chest, one hand still around the pendant at her neck and buried her face against the top of her knees.

Crying, she had no idea how long she sat there, praying that Simon could keep his promise and come back to her.

---- ----

"We are going after him."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement and Mal decided that was what irked him the most. Looking to Inara with a look of utter amazement, he asked hotly, "An' exactly whose boat is this?"

Frowning at him, Inara shot him a look that could have melted steel and said, "Mal, you know that you can't just leave Simon in the hands of the authorities, any authorities. Him or River; they'll be back with the Alliance in no time."

Glancing about furtively, Mal moved towards her with a warning. "Keep your voice down," he ordered. They were in the galley, neither of them willing to stray too far from the bridge in case Kaylee should need them after her talk with Simon. "I don't wan' Kaylee hearin' none o' that kind o' talk. She's already a mess as it is."

"Precisely," Inara countered, not backing down as he continued to scowl. "And the only thing that's going to make her feel better is getting Simon back."

They held each other's gazes for a moment. This was a common stand-off for them, the stare in the middle, or at the end of, a heated debate. Many things had changed since Miranda, but unfortunately, her adversarial relationship with the captain was not one of them. Watching him closely, she caught sight of something, recognizing his regret and his reluctance for what it was. Mal had no intention of losing any more crew, but he also knew they were at a serious disadvantage if they hoped to go anywhere near a Central planet and get the siblings back.

As he backed down first, giving Inara absolutely no satisfaction that she had won the fight, she said, "I know you can't stand the thought of River being back with those men." His fiery gaze and pursed mouth told her she'd hit a nerve. "We haven't survived all of this to turn our back on family now."

"Since when is it 'our' back?" he asked hotly. He had no idea why he was so intent on picking a fight. Oh wait, yes he did, he wanted to be mad at someone and seeing as how the Feds and local police were not exactly groups he should be arguing with, he was falling back on his go-to person – Inara. She didn't deserve it of course. She was only trying to remind him of what he knew to be true. But that didn't change the fact that he was all twisted up inside over the thought of losing River, even Simon, and watching his family dwindle down to only a handful.

"I seem to recall you walkin' off my boat once 'fore. That ain't normally what a body does if'n they're surrounded by family."

He'd immediately gone for the jugular and Inara smarted from his comment as if she'd been slapped. If he was so intent on taking her down, she would gladly return the favor.

"And I seem to recall you not asking me to stay. Is that how a man like you keeps his family together?" Inara's eyes blazed with rage. She was still hurt from his refusal to ask her not to go, still hurt by his inaction over the past months as the furor over Miranda had died down. Although she realized that opening that can of worms could lead to some very uncomfortable questions surrounding her own behavior, she normally avoiding mentioning it – until now. "I also seem to recall you being unable to express your feelings unless you're using a gun! Why exactly is that, Mal?"

His blue eyes were hot with anger. She was finally calling him on it; he'd always known she would. Secretly, he was a might glad, but at the moment, he was also hopping angry and she wasn't making it any better.

But she pressed ahead realizing she'd opened this door and she had better step through it before he slammed it in her face. "Admit it, Mal. You're glad River's gone because now you don't have to worry about her, don't have to live up to her expectations, her vision of the man she wants you to be."

He would have struck her, by God he felt his hand rising to hit her cheek, but with a firm hold around his arm, Zoe stilled his movements, pulling him back and inserting herself between the two of them. "Ain't no cause for all this yellin'," she said evenly, addressing Mal.

With a wave of his hand and scowl, he grumbled, "She started it."

"Qu ni de," Inara spit out and then turned on her heel marching from the room as fast as she could.

Zoe and Mal watched her go, the captain's anger still not fully dissipated. Once Inara was gone, his first mate turned back to regard him, a sculpted eyebrow raised curiously in his direction, her arms across her chest.

Scowling at her, Mal asked, "What?"

"Is she right?" Zoe had suspected the look she'd receive at the question and she'd guessed correctly; it was a cross between indignation and 'you-just-kicked-my-puppy.' In other words, typical Mal.

"She ain't right," he retorted, too fast for it to be true. "I wanna get River an' Simon back, but we ain't exactly the most welcome folk right now. An' I ain't never been able to get near the Central planets without facin' a lot of unwelcome attention."

He moved away from her then, heading to the galley and pouring himself a cup of stale, burned coffee. Taking a drink and gagging on it, he threw it down the sink as she challenged, "Well, it ain't like we never faced bad odds before."

Annoyed that they were still having this discussion, Mal told her, "No, it ain't. But we also ain't been down a pilot 'fore neither or in such desperate need o' coin." If Zoe was bothered by his mention of Wash, she didn't show it. Instead she simply continued to stare at him with these big eyes that always made him feel as if he wasn't fully dressed.

"Zoe," he said quietly, moving back to stand before her. "We ain't even got all the facts yet. I ain't-"

"Simon's pa thinks he kidnapped his sis an' they're bein' taken back to Osiris." Both Mal and Zoe turned disbelieving looks to Kaylee as she stood in the doorway, the evidence of dried tears on her cheeks, her face set into a grim expression. Glancing between them both, she allowed her eyes to settle on Mal as she asked, "That enough facts for ya?"

---- ----

It had taken the transport ten days to travel from Persephone to Osiris and Simon had found the trip interminable. He was left to his own devices, shut into a room with a cot and a small sink and toilet and not much else. River visited with him every day, often taking meals with him and Simon was grateful for her company, but he was still miserable. He was petrified that she would again end up in the hands of the Alliance and that he would again need to save her. He was terrified he would never again see Kaylee and while he knew that River's fate should have been his primary concern, he found the young mechanic's face and voice and touch were what haunted his dreams.

Arriving on Osiris, Simon's hands were once again bound, this time in front of him as he and River were escorted to the local police station. River walked arm in arm with her big brother as though they were out for a Sunday stroll, and Simon could only marvel at her. She had told him, over and over again on their trip that things would be all right. But Simon was not convinced. It had been nearly four years since River had seen their parents; she did not understand how they had changed, what they had become. She hadn't been there when Simon had demanded that they read her letters and see what he saw. River had not witnessed the look of utter disgust on his father's face as he'd dressed him down after bailing him out of jail.

All River remembered where the smiling, benevolent mother and father who had waved her off to boarding school, oblivious to the fact that they were consigning her to a fate worse than death for three torturous years.

Escorted into a holding room, Simon and River sat side by side at the table in the middle of the space. Leaning towards him, River whispered, "It'll be okay, Simon. Trust me."

Smiling sadly to her, he turned his blue eyes to meet her gaze and answered, "It's not you I don't trust, mei mei."

She would have responded with more words of encouragement, but the door swung open then and the family Tam was again reunited. As both children rose to face their parents, Regan and Gabriel Tam stood frozen just within the doorway.

Father and son locked eyes while mother and daughter did the same. It was unbelievable. Regan gripped Gabriel's hand tightly, breathing in a quick breath at the sight of her beautiful children, so mature, so grown up. For his part, Gabriel could only stare at his son, looking for the glint of madness that would explain and excuse Simon's behavior for the past few years. He didn't see it.

River knew she would have to be the one to break this stalemate. Her parents were too uncertain of her reaction and Simon was still too upset with them to make the first move. Stepping away from him with a quick squeeze to his arm, River twirled to stand before her mother and said softly, "Hello mother."

"Oh my God, River." Regan's voice was a breathless whisper and in an instant she was clutching River tightly to her, hugging her daughter so fiercely, she was certain she'd never let go. River returned the embrace, although not with quite as much zeal. She felt her mother's mind rejoicing at having her baby girl home, felt the older woman's emotions as they whirled around her and through her. Even though she was now holding River in her arms, she was still having a tough time believing it wasn't all a dream.

Pulling back from her slightly, River told her quietly, "I'm real. Not a dream."

Furrowing her brow slightly, Regan wondered at River's words – she'd just reiterated exactly what she'd been thinking. Shrugging it off, she wiped at her eyes as River turned her attention to her father. "Hello father," she said quietly.

Gabriel Tam was a stern man, not unloving or unkind, just highly reserved, and while he had always shown his daughter acceptable amounts of affection, she had no idea how he would react to her now when she was nearly fully grown and no longer a little girl.

With a sigh of relief, he allowed his heart to guide his action. Wrapping her into a tight embrace, he whispered, "Oh River, it's so wonderful to see you."

River felt a brief moment of relief as her father's love and concern washed over her. He was still guarded, still unsure of how to treat her and even more uncertain of what to do with Simon, but he was truly glad to have her back and that was what she was focusing on now.

Daughter and father breaking their embrace, River stood between her parents, allowing her mother to run a hand through her long hair, allowing her father to place a warm hand to her shoulder. The three of them stood locked in the stare for a long moment, none of them wanting to break the spell of this reunion. But it was unfair for her parents to continue to blame Simon for something he hadn't even done.

Stepping back from them, River circled back to Simon's side and drew him around the table so they were only standing a few feet from their parents. Her arm once again in his, River looked to him expectantly. Begrudgingly, Simon looked first to his father, his eyes and voice betraying nothing. "Father, mother," he greeted them stiffly, ignoring River's subsequent eye roll.

"We're a family again, Simon," she reminded him. Glancing back to her mother, she smiled sweetly and added, "All of us."

"Mei mei somehow I don't think families issue arrest warrants for one another," Simon retorted, his eyes glaring daggers at his father. "Of course, that could just be my insanity talking."

"Simon," his mother hissed, looking to River. "We don't need to talk about that now, not in front of your sister."

"He's not the crazy one, mother," River explained helpfully. With a beaming grin, she told them all, "I am."

"River, do not speak such nonsense." Gabriel's voice was hard and while he was addressing his daughter, his gray eyes never left Simon's face. "I hope you realize now that you were wrong," the older man told him, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for an apology he would never get.

Snorting with derision, Simon told him, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

"Simon, what happened?" It was his mother's request for answers that forced Simon to look at her.

As he turned his attention to the older woman, River tightened her grip on Simon's arm and told him, "You should tell them. They need to understand."

Sighing heavily, Simon knew from experience he could talk until he was blue in the face and his parents would not understand. But the silent plea in his sister's eyes and the memory of Kaylee's pained expression forced the words past his lips.

"After I told you about the letters and River's message," Simon began slowly, leaning back against the table. "I did everything I could think of to find her. That was why I was caught in that black-out zone," he explained, his eyes lifting to his father's face. He had to physically force himself not to shiver at the man's frigid glare. "I was looking for the Academy. But I didn't find it, not that night."

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Regan questioned, looking between her children and husband and back again.

"I did."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Gabriel clarified, "You asked me if you could see your sister and I told you no. The Academy had very strict rules about visitors."

"I wonder why," Simon responded sarcastically. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway. All the information you'd been given was falsified. Meant to be used as a decoy to hide the true facility and its true intent from parents like you."

"And what intent was that, Simon?" Gabriel challenged. He was in no mood to hear more of his son's deluded assumptions. "River is fine," he said, motioning to the young woman, whose earlier look of happiness had now been replaced by one of grave concern. Ignoring the change, Gabriel simply barreled ahead. "The only thing River's suffered from is your insanity, dragging her across the 'verse, endangering her life-"

"Simon saved me, father." River's voice was strong and clear. Standing up to her full height, she stepped between her brother and father and held the older man's gaze. "I was being hurt, experimented on and Simon saved me. They cut into my brain," River exclaimed, pointing to her scalp where she knew there were still a few residual scars. "If it hadn't been for Simon I'd probably be dead by now, or worse."

"River, sweetheart, you don't know what you're saying." Regan reached for her daughter, trying to embrace the girl as she noticed her shivering slightly. "You're just confused, just as Simon is."

As River only grew more agitated at her parents' refusal to accept the truth, Gabriel moved towards her, resting a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Yes, darling, everything will make much more sense once we've taken you home."

Rising swiftly, Simon's eyes, wide with fear darted between them. "She can't go back to the Academy."

Puzzled Regan assured, "No, Simon of course not. Besides, we couldn't if we wanted to. They closed Academy about eight months ago." Smiling kindly to her daughter, she added, "No, we're going to take River home, where she can be surrounded by familiar things."

Shaking her head firmly, River backed up to the table moving close to Simon's side. Linking her arm with his, she looked to her brother, big tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to go," she told him quietly, resting her head against his shoulder, sighing heavily. It wasn't going as she had hoped and River's heart was breaking as she considered that they may never be a family again.

Unable to suppress the smug grin that spread across his features, Simon looked to his father and simply shrugged. "You heard her."

Stepping forward, Gabriel lowered his voice, moving his mouth to Simon's ear as he whispered, "This is not a joke, Simon. We brought you both back here so you could be home again. So that your mother and I could provide for you. Isn't that what you want for your sister?"

Pulling back, Simon turned an incredulous look to him. "Of course it is," he hissed, allowing a bit of his venom to show, even as River's grip on his arm tightened imperceptibly. "But you can't assume that because you've finally decided to take some parental responsibility River or I will go running back into your arms." His eyes searching his father's face for some kind of comprehension, Simon added, "You have to earn our trust back, father and our love. We won't be so foolish as to give you both blindly again."

Jerking away as if stung, Gabriel eyed Simon with a look of utter hurt. His eyes darting to his daughter's trembling form as she cried silent tears, her head still resting to Simon's shoulder, Gabriel could not understand. He had assumed that once River and Simon saw him and Regan again things would be fine. Yes, Simon obviously needed some help, but he and his mother were more than willing to provide him with any counseling or rehabilitation he might need. He had not expected so much bile to be directed at them from both of his children and he found it as disconcerting as he did disheartening.

Simon turned from his father and rested his cheek against River's hair, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "Mei mei," he whispered, hoping to get her attention. Raising her head slowly, the look on her face and tears in her eyes made Simon's heart hurt. Lifting his bound hands, he wiped a few of her tears away and told her quietly, "You should go home with mother and father. Sleep in your old bed, eat some real food."

Shaking her head firmly, River grabbed his hands and said, "No. Not without you."

Simon looked to his father questioningly and Gabriel shrugged. "It's not up to me, Simon. You're considered a flight risk and the judge will not set bail. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."

Releasing a sigh, it was as he had feared, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. Glancing back to River, he smiled wanly and said, "I want you to go with them, River."

Throwing her arms around him, River held him tightly to her, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "No," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to will them back to Serenity. "No, I won't leave you here."

Simon wished he could hold her back and let her know that everything would be all right. But all he had were words and so that was what he used. "River, I'm going to be fine. They won't mistreat me here. And I'm sure mother and father will let you come back and visit tomorrow." Regan nodded quickly, her own heart thudding painfully against her ribcage as she watched her daughter unraveling before her.

Pressing another kiss to her cheek, Simon said softly, "Please, River. Go with them."

Pulling back from him, River held his gaze, her light hands resting against his cheeks. As her brown eyes studied his blue, Simon shivered slightly, guessing she was trying to read something off of him. Doing his best to stay open to her, he waited out the seconds in silence, ignoring their parents as they shifted nervously, ignoring the pain in his wrists from where the bindings rubbed, ignoring the twinge of longing in his heart as he more acutely felt Kaylee's absence. Once River left, he was really going to be alone.

"Never," his sister whispered, drawing his attention back to her. "Never alone, Simon. I'm going to fix it." Leaning forward she pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered only loudly enough for him to hear, "You saved me once. Now it's my turn."

Smiling faintly at her words, Simon kissed her cheek again before she pulled back and reluctantly rose, moving to her mother's side. Wrapping River's hand in her own, the relief on Regan's face was evident as she realized she would be able to take her baby home.

Doing his best to hide his growing fear, Simon watched his mother and sister leave, River's eyes staying locked on him until the wall finally separated him from her view. Once they'd gone and it was just Simon and his father, he stood before the older man and waited. Gabriel Tam obviously had something more to say.

"Are you sorry?" he asked quietly, searching Simon's face for the remorse he needed to see.

"Sorry for what?" Simon asked callously, knowing he was only annoying his father more and not caring. "Sorry for getting caught? Because yes, that I am sorry for."

"You can't accept that fact that your actions were wrong, Simon," Gabriel said, his voice tinted with incredulity. "Not only wrong, but against the law. You dragged your innocent sister into your insane world and all you can offer is sarcasm and guile."

Holding his son's cold gaze, Gabriel stepped back and said softly, "I'm sorry I failed you so completely, son. I really hope we can get you the help you need."

And before Simon could offer a retort Gabriel was gone. Simon sank slowly into a nearby chair, his heart welling with sadness, his mind raging with anger. But both emotions, while strong were just masks to hide his true feelings – despair.

With a weary sigh, Simon stared at nothing, waiting for the officers to come and take him to his cell.

---- ----


	7. Chapter 6

---- ----

Homesick: Chapter 6

---- ----

Kaylee was wrapped in one of Simon's sweaters, his pillow hugged tightly against her chest. Curled into a ball in the bunk they'd been sharing, she tried to surround herself with as much of him as she could. His scent was everywhere in this room and she buried herself in it, reveling in the memory no matter how brief.

It had been two weeks and there was no word, not from Simon, not from River. And Kaylee was beginning to panic. She'd asked the captain every day since they'd been taken what they were going to do, when they were going to mount a rescue, but Mal was unwilling or unable to give her a straight answer. She knew it was dangerous and more than difficult, but she didn't care. They had rescued the captain and Wash from Niska for crying out loud. Certainly they had the capability to spring Simon from a Core world.

But no, the captain had taken a job instead, and while it was bringing them a bit closer to the Central planets, he'd made no move or plan to rescue Simon, and Kaylee was done waiting.

Rising reluctantly, she pulled on a pair of Simon's sweatpants and headed out of the room, an idea that had been taking hold in her mind finally coming to fruition.

---- ----

"You're a coward and you know it."

Mal scowled wickedly at Inara's comment, but held his tongue. She was right, and while it bothered Mal to no end, he also knew he had no right to disagree.

"It's not that you can't go after Simon and River, it's that you won't." Inara's chest was heaving with anger, her brown eyes blazing as she stared at Mal. They had been having the same argument almost every night since the Tams had been gone. At first, Inara had assumed that Mal was picking the fight on purpose; that perhaps if she insulted him enough he would mount a rescue just to spite her. But apparently, he simply liked to hear her call him names, because weeks had passed and there was still no plan.

"I wish you'd stop sayin' that," he muttered, dropping onto her sofa with a sigh. Taking a deep breath, he looked back to her and said, "And I wish you'd tell Kaylee that I'm doin' my best."

"I won't lie to her, Mal," Inara explained, dropping a bit of the anger from her tone, but not all of it. "She knows better. She knows, and so do I, that something is stopping you." Pausing, she waited a minute, hoping he might confess of his own free will. When he didn't, she prompted, "It's just that neither of us can figure out what it is."

"I ain't gonna lose more crew!" There he'd finally said it. If Inara and Kaylee and the rest of the gorram 'verse wanted to interpret his trepidation as fear then fine. But at least he'd finally gotten it out in the open.

"But we already have, Cap."

Turning, Inara and Mal saw Kaylee standing in the doorway, wearing Simon's clothes, if the cut and fit were any indication. The girl looked as if she were swimming in them, but neither of her friends said a word. They knew it was simply a way for her to feel close to him and Mal and Inara were not going to deny her that comfort now.

Entering the shuttle, she crossed her arms over her chest and said, "We already lost two more of our crew, Captain. We gotta get 'em back."

With imploring eyes, Mal took her gently by the shoulders and said, "Mei mei, please understand. This ain't like-"

"Like what?" Kaylee challenged, feeling some of her heartache-fueled anger rising to the surface. "Like rescuin' you from Niska? Like fightin' a complex full o' Reavers? Like knockin' over an Alliance hospital? Like outsmartin' an Operative?" When Mal had no answer, Kaylee continued. "'Cause we already done all them things an' lived to tell the tale, so I'm thinkin' there's more here than just you not likin' the odds."

Mal's mouth moved soundlessly as he fought to regain his voice. She was one hundred percent right and Mal felt awful for waiting so long. "Kaylee, the clearances we'd need, the supplies … the list is endless an' we don't got the coin."

"We got friends, Cap," Kaylee reminded him, unwilling to back down. "We've always made due before an' we can make due again." Searching his haunted blue eyes for some sign of acceptance, she told him, "Unless you really don't wan' Simon an' River back. But I'm tellin' ya now, if'n that's the case, I'm off next time we hit dirt."

Inhaling sharply at the threat, Mal backed away from her. He knew it was not an idle one; she would stay true to her word. He glanced to Inara, but all she offered was a shrug. "Don't look at me. I agree with her completely."

Exhaling heavily, Mal headed for the door, feeling well and truly defeated. How could they even hope to do this? "I'll see what I can do, Kaylee," he told her softly and with another sad smile to them both, he was gone.

Kaylee stared after him for a moment, before turning to face Inara, a mischievous smile on her face. "Good, he's gone." Taking her friend's hand excitedly in her own, she told her, "I got a plan."

---- ----

Regan knocked lightly on River's door, trying not to be overly concerned. It was already mid-morning and her daughter had yet to emerge from her room. Regan had guessed that she needed some rest, as she had looked absolutely exhausted the day before and all through the evening. But it was almost lunchtime and now Regan was worried.

"River? Sweetheart?" she called quietly, pushing the door open. Glancing about the dim interior, she noted that the room was empty and that the bed had not been slept in. Her heart pounding with worry, she shut the door swiftly and called, "River? Where are you, sweetheart?"

Praying that she had not run away, Regan went in search of her, but didn't need to look very far. Letting out a sigh of relief, she entered Simon's old room, the space almost completely devoid of anything that would have indicated he'd once lived there. Only memories remained now, mostly good memories, but just memories.

"River?"

From where she sat at the head of the bed, the covers pooled around her pajama-clad form, River looked towards her mother with a curious gaze. She had a book open in her lap and a few captures scattered about her as well. "Good morning mother," she said softly, going back to her reading.

"Good morning." Entering the room, Regan sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, reaching for the book. River simply let her take it, her hands resting in her lap. "_The Once and Future King_." Running her hand along the worn cover, Regan smiled slightly and said, "This was always one of your favorites."

"Simon wanted to bring it with him," River said quietly, waiting for her mother to again look at her before continuing. "He was looking for it that night, when father made him go."

Reaching for River's hand, Regan squeezed it tightly and told her, "No, River, that isn't how it was. Please give your father and I a chance to explain."

Shaking her head once, River said, "You don't have to explain, I already know what happened."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Regan closed the book and said as gently as possible, "River, I don't know what Simon's told you, but there is more to it than that."

"Simon didn't lie, mother." River's voice left no room for argument and Regan was surprised by the forcefulness of her tone. "In fact, he didn't even tell me anything. He didn't want to. Didn't want to remember, didn't want me to hate you for not coming for me."

Inhaling sharply, Regan shook her head and murmured, "River, please. You don't know what you're saying."

Pushing off the covers, River rose and paced across the room. "No, mother, I do. I do know what I'm saying. Simon didn't tell me anything, I read it from him. I read his mind."

Silence filled the room, almost suffocating Regan with its weight. Gasping for air, she shook her head and denied it. "River, that's, that's crazy."

Nodding once, River crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I already told you I am." As Regan struggled to find words, she said, "I'm crazy, not Simon. You have to let him go."

A few tears welling in her eyes at her daughter's sincerity, Regan rose on shaky legs and rounded the bed. Cradling River's face in her hands, she whispered, "River, what has he done to you?"

"Not him, mother," she said again, placing her hands over Regan's and holding them to her cheeks. "_Them_. The Alliance, the Academy. It was an experiment, I was an experiment."

Shaking her head, Regan backed up, wanting to flee the room, unable to make her feet move fast enough. "No," she murmured, more to herself than anyone. Sinking to a chair across the way, she let her head fall into her hands. "No, your father and I checked it out. We asked for references. It was the best school."

"It was a lie." River let the statement hang in the air, watching and reading her mother as the older woman struggled to deny her words. With a small sigh, she moved forward and knelt before her. "I know you believed you were doing the right thing, just as you believe you're doing the right thing now, but it's not right, mother." As Regan's eyes studied her face intently, she continued. "Simon did nothing wrong. Please stop punishing him, stop punishing us." Grasping her hands firmly, she whispered urgently, "Why can't you just love us?"

Stifling a sob, Regan held her daughter's intense gaze for a second more. "We do love you, River. Both of you, we just …" Unable to finish the statement, Regan finally said, "What you're saying cannot be true. Simon's convinced you of a very dangerous lie. We need to bring an end to it."

With a disappointed stare, River backed up, shaking her head violently, her unkempt hair swinging about. "No, mother, it's not a lie. It's the truth."

Rising, Regan hastened for the door. "We'll discuss this more when your father gets home," she told her quickly, needing to be gone.

Things were so much worse than either she or Gabriel had assumed. Simon had successfully deluded River into believing his fantasy world, Regan knew that now. How else could she explain her daughter's assertions that she had read minds or that the Academy had been a torture chamber?

Sensing her mother's betrayal, River took a step towards her and demanded, "I want to see Simon."

"Later, sweetheart," Regan answered her, already out the door. "Later." Shutting it swiftly, she keyed in a lock code, her heart breaking as River banged her fist against it.

"I need to see Simon!" she shouted, her pained voice still recognizable through the heavy wood. "Take me to Simon, mother, please!"

Staggering away from the room, Regan collapsed on her bed bone tired and weary, unable to fathom that she might have lost both of her children for good.

---- ----

"You realize there is no way in ruttin' hell I am lettin' the two of you off this boat." Mal's statement was only met with withering glares from both women as they finished loading a few more supplies into the shuttle.

Turning a frustrated look to Zoe who stood in the doorway observing it all, he threw his hands up and muttered, "I might as well be talkin' to a wall."

"Look, Mal if you won't do anything, then Kaylee and I will," Inara told him succinctly, fighting the very real urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"She's gotta point, sir," Zoe added quietly, getting another scathing look from Mal in the process.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked incredulously.

"The side that gets our crew back," she retorted and there was no missing the disapproval in her gaze. She thought the rescue mission was a long time coming, that was plain. "Wish I could go with 'em," she added for good measure, fingering her holstered gun.

"Oh, well ain't that grand?" Mal was done. He'd had enough of the women on his boat calling him a coward and a bastard and a few other choice epithets that Mal hadn't even thought Inara knew. But she knew 'em all right, and apparently she'd also taught them to Kaylee. "I'm tryin' to save all your sorry behinds an' the three o' you wanna go chargin' after Simon an' River when, for all we know, they're back safe in the warm an' wealthy bosom of their family."

"I don't wanna go, Mal." Of course, Jayne had wanted to know what all the fuss was about and so he'd loped in, standing just past Zoe's shoulder. "I ain't got no need to save that doc's sorry pi gu again."

"Jayne, don't help me," Mal ordered hotly. Turning back into the shuttle to address Inara once again, he stopped short as he looked into Kaylee's fiery gaze.

"Simon ain't free as a bird, Cap or he'd be back here by now. He loves me an' I love him. So's I asked 'Nara for some help an' she agreed."

"Gladly," the Companion interjected from where she sat prepping the cockpit.

Shooting her a dirty look, Mal was about to say something when Kaylee's hand against his chest stopped him. "It's time for us to be goin'. See ya 'round." For added effect she gave him a light shove and then headed to join Inara at the controls.

Never, in all his days, had a dismissal from a woman smarted so bad. "Mei mei," he called softly, but when she did not turn around, Mal knew it was useless to continue standing there.

In a more than foul mood, he stormed out of the shuttle, pulling the hatch shut with such force he was surprised when he didn't rip it off its hinges. Listening to the familiar whine of the launch sequence, Mal scowled menacingly once more at the closed door and then turned to go.

Brushing past Zoe and Jayne, he muttered, "Not a word."

---- ----

Simon was staring at the ceiling in his cell, trying not to think about Kaylee as her memory only caused him heartache, when his father finally came to see him. He had been expecting him of course, a bit sooner actually, but regardless of the timeframe, Simon knew their conversation and its outcome would be the same.

Sitting up, he watched with a cool gaze as the guard allowed him to enter the cell. Nodding once in the man's direction, Gabriel waited until he was gone before asking, "Are you all right?"

With a sigh, Simon leaned his back against the wall, and shrugged. "What can I say? I've got a pretty decent bed, three square meals a day-"

"Enough, Simon." Gabriel's tone was hard and Simon stopped talking in spite of his desire to taunt his father. Waiting a beat, Gabriel asked again, "Are. You. All. Right?"

With a sour gaze, Simon told him, "Yes. I'm. fine."

"Good," Gabriel said as if Simon's assertion that he was well nullified the fact that he was being held in a jail cell on charges his parents had leveled against him. Unbelievable. "I want to talk with you about your sister."

Sitting up swiftly, Simon asked, "What about River? Is she all right?"

Grimacing, Gabriel debated how much to tell his son. It had been a little over a day since Regan had locked the child in her room and while she had emerged that morning and eaten breakfast with them, Gabriel was still concerned that her momentary fit would not be a one-time occurrence.

"She's fine, Simon for now, but she … well, she threw a temper tantrum the other day, for lack of a better term and it scared your mother."

Simon did his best to hide the smirk he felt forming. If his mother had been undone by one tantrum, Simon could only imagine her watching River level a room of Reavers. Pushing the thought aside, he asked, "What set her off?"

Flinching at his choice of words, Gabriel said, "Your mother was trying to speak with her about the night you left, after the police station."

Nodding with understanding, Simon corrected, "Oh, you mean the night you kicked me out and tried to disown me?"

Glaring at him, Gabriel bit out, "I do not appreciate your sarcasm, Simon."

"Well, I don't enjoy being held like a common criminal," Simon responded, gesturing about at his surroundings. "But, here we are."

Another impasse. Both men glared at one another, their dislike growing in leaps and bounds as the seconds passed. Finally, it was Gabriel who said, "River is convinced that she knows what happened all those years ago." Pausing as he waited for Simon to admit something, anything, he sighed with annoyance and prompted, "What did you tell her?"

Releasing his own sigh, Simon studied his hands in his lap and said quietly, "Nothing." Taking a moment, he counted to five and then lifted his chin so he could again face his father. "I didn't tell her anything. About that night or any other."

His eyebrows knitting together as confusion overwhelmed him, Gabriel murmured, "I don't understand. She knew things, knew that you had been looking for that book, knew that your mother and I offered to get you counseling." Still in the dark, Gabriel asked him, "How is it possible for her to know those things if you didn't tell her?"

Simon wondered why the man continued to ask questions he did not want the answers to. Gabriel Tam lived in a nice, black and white world where gray was shunned, along with any other color that might make things more interesting. It had always baffled Simon, from quite a young age actually, how his father could ask a question and not give a damn about the answer. That wasn't how Simon's mind worked – one asked questions to discover, to learn, to grow, to challenge. Gabriel Tam asked questions to fill dead air.

And he was doing it again. "You won't believe me anyway," Simon responded. "You never have."

With barely contained rage at his son's insolence, Gabriel took another step forward, actually gloating as Simon tensed at his approach; what had become of him? Leaning down into his son's pale face, he said quietly, "Simon, you will tell me what is going on with your sister."

Cocking an amused eyebrow, Simon rose defiantly, glancing about the cell. "Or what?" he retorted sharply, pacing away from his father. "You'll lock me up? Because in that case, I think you've put the cart before the horse."

"Dammit Simon, this is not a game!" Gabriel could not believe he'd raised his voice and from the shocked look on Simon's face, he guessed his son was just as surprised.

"I haven't made you angry, have I father?" the younger man taunted. There was no way he would tell his father what he apparently needed so desperately to know. It would only open up an old scar for Simon, one that had been inflicted the minute his parents had deemed him untrustworthy.

Gabriel stared at his son and had a hard time comprehending that the boy could have Tam blood running through his veins. He was standoffish and insolent, insubordinate and disrespectful, traits Gabriel had seen only a handful of times before. He had also grown up too, in his year away from home. Gabriel could see that, in the way his jaw set when he spoke, in how he carried himself, strong and proud. And it all only proved to drive home the fact that Gabriel no longer knew his son.

"Do you even understand what you did?" he asked finally, his voice much quieter and controlled than before. As Simon continued to stare, his gaze unwavering, Gabriel asked again, "Do you? Do you have any idea what you did?"

Nodding once, Simon replied confidently, "Yes. I saved my sister."

"And destroyed our family in the process," Gabriel countered, edging closer. "Because of your idealistic crusade to free your sister from boarding school of all places, you ruined our family name, forced your mother and I to live with such embarrassment we could barely show our faces in public."

Snorting, Simon turned away. He had heard this song and dance before and it had been old then. "Father, save me your speeches about social standing and appearances. River would have died in that place if I hadn't gotten her out. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because there's no proof, Simon," Gabriel shouted again, his patience unraveling quickly. "Don't you see? The only proof you ever had were letters, written by your sister who, more than once, pulled elaborate pranks on all of us."

"What they did to her wasn't a prank, Father." Simon's tone was even and controlled, but Gabriel started a bit at the look of rage burning in his cool blue eyes. "They cut into her brain, injected her with psychotropic drugs, tried to turn her into a weapon. That wasn't a prank, and it wasn't make-believe. It was real."

Shaking his head, Gabriel strode swiftly towards the cell's door. "I won't listen to anymore of this." Looking back to Simon he said, "You're obviously so deluded you'll believe anything."

"Take River to the doctor if you don't believe me," Simon challenged, watching his father's tense back as he waited for the guard to come. "Any scan of her brain, of her body, will show you what they did."

Gabriel refused to say anymore. In silence, father and son watched as the guard approached, keying open the door and releasing the older man. Simon knew his chance was gone. Gabriel Tam would sooner cut off his right arm than be proven wrong. Standing with fists clenched at his side, he was struggling to find something else to say that might sway the man, when his father regarded him with sad, empty eyes. "I really am sorry, Simon. I thought we could help you, but I just …" He let the statement die, his gaze locking onto Simon's face before he turned and walked away.

Slumping back onto the cot, Simon dropped his head into his hands. They really didn't believe him and they weren't even going to try. Melancholy welling within him, Simon tipped his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling and doing his best to dwell on anything other than his current predicament.

---- ----

River was practically on top of him the minute he entered the house.

"You saw him." It wasn't a question and the certainty with which she spoke the statement unnerved Gabriel.

Brushing past her, his tolerance level for the day severely tested, Gabriel told her, "Yes, River. I saw Simon."

"And?" She followed on his heels, entering the parlor and not sparing a glance to Regan who sat reading near the fire.

Fixing a drink, Gabriel remained silent, the only sound in the room the clink of ice cubes in his glass. Taking a sip of the fine whiskey, he sighed heavily, feeling a bit more like himself, before turning to regard her. "You're brother is very sick, River. My conversation with him just now proved that."

"Gabriel, what happened?" Regan asked, her wide eyes instantly on her husband.

"Nothing we hadn't already witnessed, Regan," Gabriel told her softly, moving to her side and brushing a kiss to her hair. "The doctor should be meeting with him tomorrow."

River had tuned her father out the minute he'd asserted that Simon was sick. With startling speed, her mind and spirit hurtled themselves through space to Simon's side, into his current state of mind. He was despairing in that jail cell, knowing that his fate would not be a good one – not if their parents didn't give him a chance. River thought of Kaylee, as Simon was, and her heart broke a little more for the bright, cheery girl. Simon deserved that happy future they had been heading towards, not the dark and dank one of being stuck in prison – or even worse, a mental institution.

Trembling slightly, River hugged her arms around her waist and said quietly, "No." 

"What was that, dear?" her mother asked, squeezing Gabriel's hand gently as he perched on the arm of her chair.

Meeting their gazes with a fearful one of her own, River said again, "No, Simon is not crazy. You can't do this."

Gabriel rose to hug her, he could see how violently she was shaking, but River held up a hand to stop his approach. Big tears welling in the bottom of her eyes, River said quietly, "You can't punish Simon for doing what was right. You can't make him pay for saving my life."

"River that's just nonsense, you were at school. Your life was never in danger." Regan wished she could understand why her daughter and son were so adamant about the dangers River had faced. Rising, she crossed the room to a low table with drawers underneath. Pulling one out, she withdrew a stack of captures and a few pieces of data paper. Moving to the sofa, she reached out a hand to River and said, "Sweetheart, come here. Please."

Eyeing her with suspicion, River slowly moved to her mother's side, sitting gingerly. Smiling warmly to her, Regan rested a hand to her cheek for just a moment, before turning back to the captured memories sitting in her lap. "Your school, the Academy, it was a good place with the best teachers and other children who were very smart, like you." Holding a capture up, Regan thumbed it on and River watched in amazement as she saw her own smiling face beaming up at her. From what she could tell she was standing in front of an ivy-covered building, a bag over one shoulder and her arm linked with another young woman whom River did not recognize.

"This was taken on your first day of classes," Regan explained. "You sent it to us."

Her wide eyes again alighting to Regan's face, her mother dismissed the look as one of confusion and continued, reaching for another slim capture. "And this was your first science fair. You won first place for that-" Pointing at the large, tower-like creation in the middle of the screen, beside which a beaming River could be seen, Regan finally said, "Well, whatever that contraption is, it won first place."

Unable to go at such a slow pace as her mother trotted out lie after lie, River grabbed for the other elements in her lap, flipping through them hurriedly. Lies, all lies. The datasheets held grades for classes she'd never taken, the pictures chronicled years she had never lived. Not once did River see the laboratories or white rooms that had been her home, her existence. Not one needle, one scalpel, one mad scientist could be seen in the bunch.

Curling long fingers around the collection of falsehoods River rose abruptly and threw them to the marble floor with such force a few of them broke, while the others just crashed with a hideous noise. Startling both parents, Regan moved to collect the things as Gabriel moved to his daughter, grabbing her firmly by the arms.

Before he could scold her, River screamed at him, "Lies!" Wrenching out of his grasp with more strength than he would have given her credit for, Gabriel watched as his baby girl sobbed heavily and berated both of her parents.

"You believed their propaganda over your own children! You believed them over Simon, over me! You want to punish us for your shortsightedness!"

Turning sharply, River sprinted from the room, making it up the stairs and flinging herself on Simon's old bed in record time. She was lost now, she knew it. If she could not figure out a way to get her brother back, she would forever be, River Tam, little lost girl, the young woman kidnapped by a deranged brother.

Simon didn't deserve this and River knew she was once again to blame for his misfortune. If she'd never asked for his help – better yet, if she'd never gone to that school – he wouldn't be sitting in a jail cell, consumed with worry for her and longing for Kaylee.

Working herself into the tightest ball imaginable, River cried, knowing she needed to exorcise her grief before she could form the plan that would end all of this madness.

---- ----

The young man he was to interview was not what he'd expected. Fairly well-kept, despite his almost three weeks in custody, with bright and alert eyes. He was disheveled of course, a fairly decent amount of stubble growing on his firm jaw and his clothes rumpled and worn, but still not the typical insane criminal and this was what immediately intrigued Doctor Burband.

Nodding once to the guard as he was let into his cell, Burband swung around the chair he'd brought, setting it up in the middle of the empty space. Simon eyed him from where he sat on his bunk, his back resting against the wall, his elbows resting on his knees pulled up in front of him.

Getting comfortable, Burband let the prisoner watch him for a while, allowing him to become acclimated to the presence of another person, before asking, "Doctor Simon Tam?"

Holding his gaze for another moment, Simon finally said roughly, "Yes. And you are?"

"Doctor Keith Burband." Extending a hand, he wasn't at all surprised when Simon shook it. The boy had after all been raised on Osiris, he knew his manners. Sitting back again, he asked, "Do you know why I'm here?"

Nodding once, Simon rubbed a hand along the back of his neck and said, "You're here to ask me a bunch of questions and take notes so that when a judge asks you if I'm criminally insane, you can say yes."

"So, you're not insane then?" Burband asked, eyeing Simon closely.

Smirking, Simon told him dryly, "I'm fairly certain that depends on who you talk to."

"I don't care about anyone else's opinions, Doctor Tam," the psychiatrist told him evenly. "Only yours. Do you think you're insane?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Simon asked, "Isn't that one of the tenants of being criminally insane? When the criminal himself doesn't think that he is?"

Smiling slightly, Keith realized he had his work cut out for him. "Doctor Tam, I'm not trying to talk you into circles or back you into a corner." Leaning forward, he rested his elbows to his knees and added, "I'm simply here to ask a few questions and listen to you talk." Spreading his hands before him, he told him, "I have no agenda, doctor. I promise you that."

His gaze was still wary, but Keith could tell he'd made an impression. As Simon continued to try and form an opinion about this man, Burband simply held his gaze, unfazed. He'd had plenty of people, including many a bit more scary than Simon Tam stare him down in the past.

Finally, Simon again extended a hand to the psychiatrist and said quietly, "You can call me Simon."

---- ----


	8. Chapter 7

---- ----

Homesick: Chapter 7

---- ----

There weren't too many places Kaylee felt out of place. She was open-minded, full of love and had a smile that could melt even the meanest heart, and these traits often added up to not only put herself at ease, but often softened even the sharpest temperament.

However, as she stood beside Inara in the grand foyer of the training house, surrounded by gold leafing and floor to ceiling canvases, swathed in sky blue silk, her hair pinned and makeup perfect, Kaywinnet Lee Frye felt like the biggest fish out of water. And what was worse, she was petrified the fancy lady who was greeting Inara now was going to figure it out.

"Inara, I must say I was surprised to get your wave."

With her shining and polished veneer of nonchalance firmly in place, Inara greeted the house mistress with a kiss to each cheek and told her easily, "Well, I really felt that my pupil could use some time learning with other students. There is only so much I can teach her."

Giving her a wry look, Mistress Penelope muttered, "I doubt that." As the two old friends shared a smile, Penny turned her attention to Kaylee who was doing her best not to fidget. It was hard; Inara had preened and primped her, her hair piled in a huge mound on the top of her head, her finger nails painted, her face covered in various kinds of makeup and her body wrapped in a silken dress that was the smoothest thing Kaylee had ever worn. Smiling politely, she did her best to keep her back straight and her eyes forward as Penny did a slow circle around her.

"She really is lovely, Inara," the woman confided. "A bit older than some of our girls perhaps, but-"

"On the Rim, it doesn't matter as much," Inara interjected.

Extending her hand to Kaylee, Penny greeted her. "I am Mistress Penelope Nguyen. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Taking the woman's offered hand, Kaylee curtsied as smoothly as she could before brushing her lips over the back of the woman's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Nguyen. I am Kayla Winchester."

"Well, Kayla, welcome." Penny smiled, and this time it was a warm expression that relaxed the younger woman. Glancing to the bags they'd brought, she said, "I'm sure the two of you would like to get settled."

Pressing a button on the closest wall, a young man arrived in an instant and began collecting their things. "Winn will show you to your rooms and then we can chat over tea. We'll need to discuss Kayla's proficiency so that she can be placed in the appropriate classes."

Inclining her head as a manner of acceptance, Inara took Kaylee's arm and followed the porter with their bags. "We'll see you in an hour then, Penny."

Inara was shown to her room first and she smiled to Kaylee encouragingly as Winn took her a few doors down the hall. Once she'd unpacked the few things she'd brought, Kaylee sought out Inara again. Entering her room, she flopped down onto her friend's bed and lamented, "All o' this propriety is exhaustin' me." Turning her head to Inara she saw the other woman's bemused look and added, "No wonder Simon was always so cranky his first few months on board."

"Yes, well you've made sure to cure him of that, mei mei," Inara commented, noting the way the younger woman's eyes flashed with mischief before darkening again.

Releasing a sigh, Kaylee studied the ceiling above her – even it was covered with ornate paintings – and found her thoughts dwelling on Simon. He'd been gone for over a month and Kaylee missed him. Sure, she missed the sex, but that wasn't what made her heart hurt; she missed him. Missed the way he held her when he slept and the way he'd laugh when she said something dirty or funny or sweet. Missed the way his nose crinkled when River said something about sex and the way he'd place a hand to the small of her back when they walked together. She missed Simon.

"We'll find him, Kaylee."

Inara's soft voice interrupted her musings and Kaylee sat up slowly with a sad smile on her face. "I know," she murmured, her hand drifting to touch the pendant hanging at her neck.

"We will," Inara assured. Crossing the room, she sat beside her friend and covered her hand. "We'll find Simon and River and get them back."

Taking a deep breath, Kaylee closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them her momentary melancholy was gone. Standing, she extended a hand to Inara and told her, "Well, what're we waitin' for?"

With a wide smile and her own steely resolve untouched, Inara rose with her and headed out of the room.

---- ----

River's parents had taken to locking her door every night. It was after she turned in when they figured her to be sleeping, but she wasn't. She was always awake and alert, doing her best to soothe her troubled mind as Simon's despair haunted her. So every night for the past five days she heard the subtle click that told her she was a prisoner in her own home.

Not that it made much of a difference. River had learned how to pick those locks at the age of six. She hadn't yet this week; she hadn't wanted to tip her hand. Diligently, she'd been forming a plan, doing her best to think of a way to get Simon out, back to Kaylee, unharmed. And while she was a genius and a government-engineered assassin, River knew that she'd need help if she wanted any chance of succeeding.

Slipping out of bed, she winced as her bare feet touched the frigid wood floor. Tiptoeing hurriedly to the door, she pressed her ear against it, listening through the heavy wood for any sound in the hallway beyond. Satisfied that the house was asleep, she worked quickly, popping the door silently. In minutes she'd made it to her father's study. Firing up the Cortex, she keyed in the code for the wave and waited impatiently for the connection to establish. When it did she was confronted with the face she'd most wanted to see.

Beaming, but keeping her voice low despite her excitement, she said softly, "Hello Captain Daddy." 

"River?" Mal sat upright, knocking his feet off the console in front of him. Wide blue eyes regarded her incredulously for a moment before he finally shook his head, hard, as if to jar something lose. Apparently, it was his tongue. "River, where in the name of all that's holy are you? And where's your brother?"

"Simon's still in jail and I'm at the estate." She pouted, not at all liking her situation. With soulful eyes, she told him, "I need your help. You need to come and take us home."

Grimacing, his face filled with a look of pure pain and River tensed slightly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he told her finally, "River, darlin', you are home."

Shaking her head firmly, she took a quick step towards the screen and said adamantly, "No. This isn't home. It's a building, four walls and a roof. No love, no laughter, no caring here." Imploring him with those huge eyes, she added quietly, "Serenity is home."

Mal studied her again. The fact that she knew exactly how to tug at his heartstrings until they sang like a violin unsettled him greatly; but the fact that he knew she was right, knew that she belonged on Serenity, with him and his family, unnerved him more.

"River, it ain't a simple snatch n' grab. Comin' after you an' your brother," he said, hoping she'd understand his reticence; of course, no one else had, so maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Gazing at him for a moment, River did her best to push away Simon's sadness and her own guilt and focus only on Mal. It was difficult, he was far away, but she could do it, she had the power. Inhaling sharply as she touched upon something, she whispered, "You're close. And mother and sister are here."

"Shenme?" Mal asked, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

About to explain, River felt her whole body go stiff as the wave screen abruptly shorted out and the lights in the study blinked on, momentarily blinding her. Whirling towards the door, she could make at the annoyed silhouette of her father, standing with his arms over his chest.

"I want to go home," she told him firmly before he even had time to scold. Matching his pose, she said again, "Simon and I want to go home."

"You are home, River," Gabriel said, his voice a bit rough from sleep. Entering the room, he stood before her, deceptively gentle hands resting on her slim shoulders. "This is your home, sweetheart. Don't you remember?"

Brown eyes that could easily drown a man staring at him, River said succinctly, "Not home. Serenity's home. It's where daddy is, where Simon's heart is. It's where we belong."

"You do not belong on some garbage scow." Her father's impatience quickly boiled past the point of good humor and with a bit of a rough grip, he grabbed her firmly around the arm and dragged her from the room. River thought fleetingly of dropping him to the ground with a swift kick to his lower back and running for her life, but she suppressed the urge. There was still plotting to be done, still information to be gathered and she knew if she tipped her hand too soon, she'd end up in a cell, like Simon.

"Serenity is not a scow," she told him hotly, allowing him to drag her and doing her best to keep her anger under wraps. "And we do belong there."

As they reached her room, Gabriel opened the door and shoved her inside. Whirling on him she bit out, "We belong there more than we ever did here."

"River, I really thought …" Letting the statement die, Gabriel dropped his gaze to the floor and when he returned it to his daughter's face a moment later, she could read the immense sadness in his eyes. "I prayed that we'd find you in time, before Simon's paranoia had tainted you." With just the hint of sad smile gracing his features, he added quietly, "But it's obvious to me now that we didn't."

And before she could form a retort, the door was again closed, the lock clicking into place. River thought of picking it again and getting the hell out of there, but she forced herself to be patient. Mal had given her all she needed to know; she had friends close by, Inara and Kaylee were near, and now River knew she could work a plan, one that would get Simon out of jail and both of them back in the black.

---- ----

"When did you get the first letter?"

Simon held Doctor Burband's gaze unflinchingly. This was his third session with the psychiatrist in as many days and while Simon himself was fairly tired of hearing his same story repeated over and over again, the doctor seemed to once again be hanging on every word.

Sitting back in his chair, Simon studied the smooth, gray walls of the room and said quietly, "Her first letter came after she'd been at the Academy for a month. But it didn't have her message in it."

"How do you know?" the other man asked, sitting forward.

Avoiding the very strong urge to roll his eyes, Simon answered, "Because, once I studied the letters, I went back and applied the algorithm to all of them. River didn't start to try and secretly communicate with me until she'd been at the Academy for almost eleven months."

Burband nodded once, his hand barely stopping as he input data into his notepad. The boy's story, while unbelievable, had been pristinely accurate in each of its tellings. Which led the doctor to form two conclusions; one, that Simon Tam was, in fact, telling the truth and that all of his actions, however illegal or seemingly misguided had been carried out to save his sister from a fate worse than death. Or two, that Simon Tam was so crazy and suffered such a mental break with reality that even he could not tell the difference. At the moment, Burband's opinion of which theory might be true was decidedly split right down the middle.

"What made you think River needed help?" he asked softly, watching Simon as the younger man did his best to hide his irritation at being asked the same questions, day after day.

"When the letters stopped and then started again, they didn't make any sense. There were spelling errors and inside jokes that we had never told. Stories about people and places we'd never met or visited. So I began to pay closer attention; I found the words and phrases that made the least sense, analyzed the misspelled words and eventually, with a bit of help, I was able to decipher the code."

"Yes, help from your friend," Burband said, glancing through his notes from the previous day's meeting. "Doctor Ling, correct?" When Simon nodded, Burband asked, "What did he say? When you came to him with this somewhat radical request?"

Poor Geoff; he'd just been a good friend and now Simon feared that he might have unwittingly dragged him into a mess of infinite proportions. Shrugging lightly, Simon told him, "I didn't explain the whole story. I simply told him that I thought River was trying to tell me something in code. He worked the math to break it, that's all."

"And your parents?"

And there it was; the same flash of anger that had sparked in the boy's eyes both times before flared again and Burband made note of it. There was no love lost between the son and his father, but the psychiatrist had known that when he'd taken the case. After all, when a father was the one ordering the psychiatric evaluation, it was a pretty good indicator that the familial bond had eroded.

"They refused to listen." Simon's tone was cold and sharp, even to his own ears. "I showed them all the evidence. I asked them, no actually, I begged them, to do something and they wouldn't."

"How did that make you feel?" He hated to be so prosaic, but sometimes the most clichéd questions were the best.

Rising abruptly, Simon's chair tipped back and clattered to the floor loudly. "How do you think?" he bit out. He was losing his patience. He had tried, he truly had, but after three days of this pointless questioning and almost a month of imprisonment, Simon's emotions were boiling hot and right at the surface. He missed his sister and Kaylee and more than anything he just wanted to go home; back to Serenity.

Chest heaving now with barely restrained emotion, Simon said hotly, "I was furious. My parents thought that if I spoke of my theories to anyone I would be ruining my future. When I was caught in a black-out zone, my father came to bail me out and gave me an ultimatum."

"Which was?" the doctor prompted.

"To stop my search or leave the house and never come back." Frowning slightly, he added wryly, "I'm assuming you can guess which I chose."

Doing his best to hide a smirk, Burband nodded once and returned to his note-taking. Simon stood over him for several moments, still trying to withhold his mounting rage. He knew he shouldn't be showing such anger to the psychiatrist and the doubtless observers on the other side of the two-way window in the room, but Simon also knew he was close to exploding – self-destructing past the point of no return. The days of quiet and the stress of imprisonment were taking their toll and Simon was starting to think he might really live out the rest of his days in a jail cell.

Releasing a heavy sigh as his despair again overwhelmed him, he righted his chair and sat. Burband waited until Simon was again sitting, and then glanced up and regarded him with a blank expression. "Simon, what would have happened to your sister if you hadn't kidnapped her?"

"I didn't kidnap her," he refuted half-heartedly. It was a distinction no one was willing to make and it was grating on his nerves. "I rescued her from a laboratory, where doctors were sticking needles into her head. Where they had already cut into her brain and irrevocably altered it for their own purposes. They basically turned her into a schizophrenic paranoid and I don't think I really need to illustrate to you how damaging that is."

Shaking his head once, Burband assured, "No, Simon, you are correct. I am fully aware of the challenges faced living with schizophrenia." Pausing for a second, he asked again, "So, what would have happened? If River had stayed in that environment? With those men?"

Raising tired eyes to him, Burband was confronted for the first time with Simon's disheartened look and it made him decidedly uncomfortable. "She would have died," he said simply. Taking a deep breath, he added, "And if she had, I would have been partly to blame. Knowing what I did and not acting on it …" Drifting off, Simon's eyes focused on a point the doctor couldn't see and so he waited.

Weary and lonely, Simon finished. "If I hadn't acted on the information I had – if I hadn't listened to my sister, she would be dead by now." Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the table, clasping his hands before him and locking the doctor in an intense gaze. "And that would have been the real crime."

---- ----

The nights on Osiris were pretty, but Kaylee couldn't see the stars, and she missed them. Her body ached and yearned for comfort and she foolishly hoped that if she could see those small, distant twinkles of light, her anxiety would lessen and her heart rate would again return to normal. But she knew that stars could not fix what was wrong with her now.

Sighing heavily, she turned back into her room, shutting the veranda doors behind her. It was close to the middle of the night and she knew she should be sleeping. One of the teachers today had made a terrible fuss about the bags under her eyes, about how it was not becoming of a Companion. Kaylee had done her best not to be offended. She had no delusions about her own elegance, although she knew that appearances for this job were important.

But it really didn't matter. She couldn't sleep; had barely been able to catch more than a few hours rest at a time since Simon had been gone. Sliding back under the cool sheets, Kaylee rolled onto her side and hugged one of the large pillows to her chest tightly. It could never be a substitute for Simon – it was too soft and cold and Kaylee's ache only deepened at the fleeting memory of lying in Simon's arms … of his lips on hers.

Closing her eyes, she tried to conjure up an image of Simon, tried to imagine him kissing her. But all she could see was the face of a stranger, one who should not be there, but one she knew would be until she could again kiss the real man of her dreams. And she hated that almost as much as Simon's absence.

She never should have agreed to this. Kaylee had had serious doubts about Inara's assertion that she could convincingly pretend to be a companion in training. While Kaylee was a bright, confident woman, she had also been raised on the Rim, where 'please' and 'thank you' were considered the height of propriety and everything else was just overkill. But it had never truly been her mannerisms she was most concerned with. It was the 'companion' part of her disguise.

She liked sex, that was no secret to anyone who knew her, and while Kaylee understood, on an intellectual level that there was more to Inara's job than just the physical act, secretly, Kaylee had always assumed it was really just a bunch of pretty window-dressing to mask the main event. Regardless, Kaylee had assumed that she'd be all right; as a trainee, she wouldn't be expected to take on clients or anything, but she would be expected to go to class.

The first few days had been nothing special, a lot of talking, some demonstrating by others – not Kaylee – and some frank discussion. Keeping her head down and speaking only when spoken to, Kaylee had managed to avoid any awkward moments; until today.

She had been called upon to demonstrate kissing with one of the other boys in the class. He was handsome, to be sure, sandy blond hair and a pleasing face. He'd been nervous too and that had made Kaylee feel a bit better. She remembered how he'd blushed the minute the teacher had started to explain.

"_A kiss can communicate quite a bit about us, as professionals and as people, to our clients and vice versa. It is often the first intimate contact we'll have with a client and while it can be brief, just a meeting of the lips, a kiss can oftentimes be more satisfying than any other physical act."_

Wasn't that the truth? Kaylee remembered her first kiss with Simon; it had been so good, although now, in hindsight, she often wondered if that hadn't just been her anticipation talking. She had honestly never thought it would happen and when it did, she was fairly certain Simon could have been the worst kisser in history; she still would have reveled in it.

But today, she'd kissed that student and he had been pretty awful. But she'd still done it; Kaylee had kissed him, on the mouth, and now whenever she tried to remember Simon's kiss, she could only pull up a mental picture of this other man and it made her heart hurt. It had all been fake, a lesson and nothing else, but to Kaylee it meant more and she felt shame for allowing it to happen.

She didn't understand how Inara could do this for a living – it wasn't real. None of it and that was probably what unnerved Kaylee the most. What she had with Simon, that was real. What Inara wanted to have with the captain, that was real. All of this: the clothes, the makeup, the tea, it _was_ just window dressing, used to help people hide from their real lives. It made Kaylee sad for Inara too; her friend was more than likely so good at her job because she'd managed to convince herself that other people's emotions were more important than her own. And that just wasn't true.

Sighing heavily, Kaylee snuggled deeper under the blankets, wishing the ache in her chest would go away. Wishing that Simon were free so they could go back home and forget all of this had happened. She wished for sleep, too, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. And so she accepted it.

---- ----

Mal watched the few handfuls of people bustle by outside, his lip turned up in an expression between disgust and annoyance. He wanted off this over-saturated planet. He wanted to be back in the black and sailing – preferably towards Osiris, if he could swing it.

"Problem, sir?"

Turning on his heel, he regarded Zoe, his first mate standing at the top of the ramp, arms over her chest in a stance that spoke of defiance and confrontation. Liking neither, Mal faced away from her and said sharply, "Nope, not a bit."

For a second he thought she might actually leave it at that, but he should have known better. The clang of her booted feet against the metal snuck up on him and he caught her out of the corner of his eye as she took up a spot next to him, her deep brown eyes also focused on the crowd.

"That's where I'm thinkin' you're wrong, sir," she said succinctly, in her clipped "I-can't-believe-I've-followed-your-sorry-pigu-this-long" tone.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, he asked her, "How so?"

Turning to fully face him, she said, "We're still here an' Simon an' River ain't. Not to mention 'Nara an' Kaylee."

With another annoyed snort, he stalked back into the cargo bay, searching for something to do, anything actually, if it would allow him to avoid this conversation. "We ain't talkin' 'bout that, Zo." _Not when I don't have the whole plan figured out._

"Like hell we ain't."

Freezing, Mal had to wonder if he'd just heard what he thought he had. Zoe rarely, if ever, swore; not out of some strict moral code, she just didn't. People found her intimidating enough without the need for coarse language. But she had just cussed now and what was worse, it had been directed at Mal.

Looking back to her, Mal turned to face her and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"We need to get to Osiris, mashong," she said in way of an answer, matching his stance muscle for muscle. "We got crew there that needs us."

"What in hell do ya think I'm tryin' to do?" he shouted. "Bellerophon's the closest we been to the Central planets since before Miranda. Why the hell do you think I took this job?" Before she could answer, he told her, "It certainly weren't for the money as I'm fairly certain those bobble-headed geishas netted us more coin."

Frowning heavily now, Zoe opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked, "So, we're going to Osiris?"

Dropping his gaze to the deck for a moment, Mal tried to collect himself. Truthfully, he was upset at himself for being so stubborn as to wait this long. Stepping towards her, he said, "Yeah, Zo, we are. Soon as we meet this guy an' get refueled, we're headin' out full burn." Allowing that to sink in for a second, he added, "I shoulda gone with 'Nara an' Kaylee, I just … I figured if'n the two o' them wanted to try it on their own first, I wasn't gonna stop 'em. A shuttle gettin' down on that planet is a hell of a lot easier than a firefly."

Her lips quirking into a small grin, she said quietly, "You were gonna go all along."

Matching her smirk, Mal said, "Yeah. I just din't wanna say nothin', get lil' Kaylee's hopes up." Turning to head back into the ship, Mal grimaced and added, "'Course, us actually goin' ain't a guarantee it's all gonna turn out shiny."

---- ----

"Good afternoon, River. How are you?"

The sullen girl, with impossibly wide, dark eyes and the palest skin Burband had ever seen sat across from him placidly. Her delicate hands were folded in her lap, her hair brushed to the point of shining. Her feet were bare, which caused Keith to smile, but her expression was unreadable and it unknowingly set him on edge.

"Fine," she said quietly, her voice small.

Shifting a bit in the ostentatiously large armchair he'd been appointed, Keith looked about the parlor. He had agreed to interview River in her home, at her parents' insistence, and it was a beautiful estate. Taking in all of the priceless artifacts and works of art within moments, he looked back to the girl and told her, "Your home is very lovely."

"It's not mine," she told him, her voice still deceptively small. As he regarded her quizzically, she elaborated. "Belongs to my parents. Not my home anymore, not mine and not Simon's."

Nodding once, Burband studied her for another second, noting the utter sadness that filled her features at the mention of her brother. "River, do you love your brother?" he asked suddenly. It hadn't been his intent to begin their session this way, but it seemed to fit and Keith had learned years ago to trust his instincts.

Tears welling in her eyes, she said, "Of course, I do. Simon is my brother, my savior. He keeps me safe, makes me well."

"It must be very difficult for the two of you to be separated," Keith commented, noting that River's tears cleared in an instant.

"Not a game. Wasn't a joke." Her tone was firm now, louder than before and it caused the psychiatrist to pause. There was obviously much more to this waif of a child than he had initially suspected. "I didn't make it up."

"Make what up?" Surreptitiously, Keith had pulled out his notepad and stylus and started to take notes.

"The Academy. What they were doing to me and the other students." Dropping her eyes to her lap, River stared at her hands as she wrung them together in desperation. "It was a bad place, full of pain and darkness. I would have died there without Simon."

Before Keith could ask another question, her eyes shot back up to his face, this time begging with him. "He's so sad, so lonely. He misses his sunshine. Please let him come home."

Shaking his head once, the doctor told her, "I'm sorry, River, but that's not up to me. The judge will have to decide how best to handle Simon's case."

More tears and this time they fell, two steady trails down her perfect cheeks. "He's already given up so much for me. Lost so much, sacrificed so much. This isn't fair." 

River mentally kicked herself for her weakness. She had not intended to cry, not in front of this man, but he had been to see Simon only a few hours before and River could read her brother's residual emotions from the doctor; and they were agonizing to her.

Watching as River struggled to control herself, Keith finally prompted. "River, can you tell me how Simon knew to come and get you?"

Nodding once, it took her a few more minutes to pull it together. With a huge sigh that shook her entire body, she looked to him steadily and began. She told the story of the encoded letters and how she prayed Simon would figure it out. She told horrifyingly detailed stories about experiments and procedures she was subjected to. She told heartbreakingly painful stories regarding her last few days in that place before her brother had come for her – when River had seriously considered ending her own life.

And when she was done, over two hours later, Burband was more confused and conflicted than he'd ever been. Their stories matched; didn't just match, were identical. In all his years as a court-appointed psychiatrist, Burband had never encountered such unequivocal accuracy, not unless it was the testimony of an innocent man. There was not one misstep, not one detail out of place.

As he left the Tam estate, bidding River a warm goodbye, although the girl's expression was again stoic, Burband sifted through his notes, waiting to make his final call once he was back in his office.

Flipping on the cortex, he waved an official halfway across Capital City and said, "Simon Tam is not insane. Nor is he guilty. He's telling the truth."

Concealing his anger at this assessment, Chen simply nodded curtly and said, "Thank you for your work doctor. Your services will no longer be required on this case."

---- ----


	9. Chapter 8

Homesick: Chapter 8

---- ----

It really hadn't been hard for River to sneak away. In fact, had her parents known how easy it was, they probably would have locked her in a jail cell next to her brother. But because they couldn't or wouldn't understand all their little girl was capable of, River was, in essence, free as a bird.

And if getting out was easy – a pop of the lock to her door, a quick scamper down the grand staircase – then locating Inara and Kaylee was almost a walk in the park. Getting into the training house had proved the most challenging, but with her usual grace and intuitive nature, River had padded her way inside on silent feet, blending into shadows and making no noise.

And so now, she was in Kaylee's room, having a difficult time wiping the smile of relief that occupied her face at the sight of her friend.

"Found you."

Waking instantly, her heart pounding in her ears, Kaylee looked around wildly, trying to determine where that wisp of voice had come from.

River sat back on her haunches, waiting. With a bemused smile she watched her best friend's brilliant green eyes recognize her, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp. "River?" she breathed, wiping at her eyes to be sure she was truly seeing her.

As an answer, River threw her arms around Kaylee, holding her tight. "Thank you for coming," she whispered as the young mechanic's momentary shock faded to relief.

"O' 'course, sweetie." Pulling back, Kaylee tucked River's wild hair behind her ears and said, "We weren't gonna leave you here."

Grasping Kaylee's hand suddenly, the younger woman told her, "Simon needs you."

"An' I need him," Kaylee breathed, almost as an afterthought. Blinking rapidly to focus her attention back on her late night visitor, she asked hurriedly, "Is he okay?"

Shaking her head no, River said brokenly, "He's scared. Needs to know he hasn't been forgotten."

Feeling her eyes sting with unshed tears, Kaylee immediately swung her legs off the bed, rising quickly. "Well, let's get goin' then. Where's he at?"

"Jail." Frowning slightly, River stepped before her friend and said, "Can't go yet." Glancing out the window, she added, "Couple of hours, when the sun rises."

Swallowing thickly, Kaylee nodded. Feeling a little shaky on her feet as her fear and concern for Simon radiated through her, she sank thankfully back onto the bed. Pulling the covers around her, she did her best to push away her debilitating heartache and asked, "Are you okay?"

River paused for a moment, her automatic answer dying on her lips. Relatively speaking she was all right; better than Simon at any rate. But truthfully, her heart and soul were shriveling every day she was away from Serenity. Every day she was surrounded by the cold, possessive people whom the 'verse had conspired to make her parents. "I will be," she said finally, forcing a smile.

Bringing her eyes back to Kaylee's face, she noted the way the young woman's eyes shone and she tried to reassure her. Squeezing her hand, River murmured, "He'll be okay. He just needs to see you." As Kaylee's look turned from sad to hopeful, River continued. "Thinks about you in that place. Thinks about how he misses his sunshine." Her pale hand drifting up, River rested the pad of one finger against the gold pendant hanging at Kaylee's neck. "Thinks about his happiness and how he never wants to be without it again."

Wrapping her hand tightly with her own, Kaylee waited until River's big, baleful eyes were on her before saying determinedly, "We're gonna get him out, River. An' we're gonna take both o' ya back home." Searching the other woman's face for understanding, she questioned, "Dong ma?"

Unable to trust her voice, River nodded fervently, wishing she could see the future … wishing she knew that Kaylee's optimism wasn't misplaced.

---- ----

"Mister and Mrs. Tam, it's a pleasure to see you again." With a practiced ease and a learned grace, Chen bowed slightly at the waist to greet his guests, noting the guarded way they greeted him in return.

"Can we get you anything, Inspector Chen?" Regan Tam was nothing if not an impeccable hostess. "Tea or coffee? Perhaps some juice?"

Waving away her hospitality, Chen took the seat Gabriel offered him. Unbuttoning his jacket as he sat, he regarded the Tams with a detached interest. They were both considerably more standoffish since then last time he'd been by to visit and he supposed that stood to reason. The last time he'd been here, he'd told them of his son's criminal activities and now, he was here to find out how far they were willing to go to lock that son away for good.

"I understand that your daughter and son have returned to you?" he prompted graciously, forcing an easy smile to his lips; it was not his normal countenance. "That must be wonderful."

Nodding eagerly, Regan couldn't help but let some of her excitement and relief show. "Yes, River is home and it's been wonderful. We missed her so much," she finished with a breathless sigh, her eyes wandering to a point just over his shoulder.

Turning to focus on Gabriel, he said, "I can imagine that your son's incarceration is particularly trying."

Nodding brusquely, the father answered, "No more trying than having to live with his actions."

Hiding his smirk at the elder Tam's textbook reaction, Chen added, "But surely, Simon has admitted his folly. Surely, your daughter hasn't corroborated his story?"

Sharing an uncomfortable look, the tension in the room rose exponentially as Regan and Gabriel silently warred with what to admit to this Alliance lackey. Neither of them had been thrilled when he'd asked to see them, but knowing that refusing a visit from one of the government's men could easily be construed as treason, they had relented. And now, they found themselves face to face with a man who wanted information – information about their children. They'd just returned home, couldn't they have just a moment's peace?

"We are assessing Simon's mental faculties now, for when the case goes to trial," Gabriel answered cryptically.

"So, you will be pressing charges?" Chen's dark eyes darted between them both, but not surprisingly it was Gabriel who again spoke.

"Yes. Regardless of whether or not Simon's actions were justified or he was suffering from a mental break as we initially surmised, he still kidnapped his sister." Reaching for Regan's hand, she did not pull it away as he held it firmly. "And we cannot allow our son to get away with such an action, both for the sake of the law and our family."

The man's answer warmed Chen's heart for all the wrong reasons, but Regan's reticence made him cold. She was still a wild card in this scenario; he could tell by the way she tensed at her husband's words, how her eyelids fluttered when Gabriel mentioned Simon's name that her resolve was failing. Perhaps helping Simon's conviction along wasn't such a misguided move after all.

Rising, Chen extended his hand to first Gabriel and then Regan. "I truly appreciate your time this morning," he said, the fake smile again on his features. Heading for the door, he paused as Gabriel asked, "What made you stop by in the first place?"

Turning on his heel, Chen regarded them both with a blank expression before explaining. "Well, since I was the one who opened this case, I wanted a bit of closure. You understand, I'm sure?"

Nodding once, his host told him, "Of course. Good day, Mr. Chen."

Returning the nod of dismissal with one of his own, Chen slipped out into the ostentatious foyer and headed for the door. The Tams had so far played their parts in his scheme exceptionally well. And while they were unknowing participants in his vendetta, Chen was somewhat impressed by their ability to so closely follow a script they had never seen.

However, things were coming to a head and quickly. While Chen wanted to believe that Gabriel and Regan Tam would continue to play their roles as upright citizens, intolerant of their child's embarrassing behavior, he hesitated. He was too close now to lose everything in a moment of a mother's weakness or a father's guilt. No, he had to see this through.

And that meant paying Simon Tam a visit.

---- ----

There were ten light panels in the ceiling, each one set apart by another panel of the same width. Were Simon the same kind of genius as his sister this information alone probably would have enabled him to calculate the exact dimensions of the room. But he wasn't that kind of smart and so instead all he had to contemplate were ten light panels shining much too brightly overhead.

There were forty bars in the wall of his cell. Eight within the door frame. The guards came by every six minutes – Simon had actually counted it to the second, so he knew their rotation. But even with this knowledge: forty bars, eight in the door, ten light panels, six minute rotations; Simon was slowing starting to lose his mind.

Smirking, he chuckled aloud, knowing he probably sounded a bit insane and not having the faintest concern over it. Early in his incarceration had he stopped caring about what these people, his jailers and fellow prisoners, thought of him. Plus, if they thought he was really insane, hopefully they'd just leave him alone.

But what he was laughing about was the fact that his father might, in some twisted, backwater way, get his wish. Keeping Simon locked away from his sister, from Kaylee, from his life might actually make his brain a puddle of mush. He might actually start drooling and spouting nonsense.

Sobering instantly, he sat up swiftly realizing that would be exactly what his father wanted and he would not give the man such satisfaction. Rising, Simon began a nervous pacing. He hated the anxiety that welled in him, forcing his limbs to move about the small space, his hurried motion almost making him claustrophobic in such tight confines. Of course the anxiety was a balm for the anger he felt; the anger that matched his equally fervid despair.

He missed her smile and her laugh; the way her eyes danced when she talked; the feel of her lips on his and the soft sigh she'd make just before drifting off to sleep, curled around him perfectly, as if both he and Kaylee had been waiting their whole lives to fit together. To love one another; and the fact that he was separated from her now, because his father was a close-minded, unfeeling idiot and his sister had been tortured by government officials made him rage.

Simon didn't want to think about how Kaylee must have reacted to the news … or did she react at all? Shaking his head firmly, he paused in his pacing, taking a deep cleansing breath. That was the other problem with all this alone time, he was starting to doubt, everything and everyone including himself. There was no reason Kaylee should want to be with him – he was a boob of the highest caliber. He had hurt her feelings more times than not, had even bargained with her life, allowing everyone to think he would actually let her bleed to death in Serenity's cargo bay if the captain hadn't run. He was uptight and stodgy and too proper and Kaylee was none of those things. She was perfect, but Simon was starting to lose sight of why she had ever professed to care for him.

"Deep thoughts, Doctor Tam?"

Whirling quickly towards the door – eight bars – Simon's eyes widened and then narrowed as he took in the man standing on the other side. He was of medium build with no distinguishing features and wore a plain tunic over plain pants. A flash of the Operative springing to mind, Simon tensed as the cell door opened, allowing the man inside.

With his hands clasped firmly behind his back, Chen looked Simon up and down with a calculating eye. The boy was showing all the normal signs of imprisonment – gaunt cheeks, dull eyes, sagging shoulders, unkempt hair and clothes. Chen was fairly certain that if he stepped any closer he'd also be treated to the doctor's delectable aroma as well, and so for that reason alone, he stayed just inside the cell's entrance, the door shutting behind him as one of his men, unseen, closed it.

"Doctor Tam, I am Chen." He extended one hand, which Simon eyed like a poisonous snake. _Good, the boy's paranoia was coming along nicely._

Waiting a handful of seconds, the government's man dropped the hand back to his side and then began walking a slow circle around the prisoner. Simon's back went rigid, his eyes never leaving his new visitor. Once he'd completed a full rotation, Chen said, "I imagine you'd very much like to go home."

One muscle in the man's cheek twitched but otherwise, no reaction. Even that impressed Chen; this young doctor obviously had more mettle than met the eye. "I imagine your sister would be very happy to see you."

Bingo.

"I'd appreciate it if you left my sister alone," Simon ground out, his fists clenching at his sides. "You and all of your friends," he added, stressing the last word with a sneer that left no question as to the meaning.

"Yes, of course." His tone pure condescension, Chen leaned back against the bars, arms across his chest. "I had almost forgotten. Your sister was once tortured, in a secret Government facility that no one has any recollection of except the two of you." Watching as Simon continued to seethe, he added, "Convenient alibi, Doctor Tam, I must say."

"It's not an alibi." His tone was more of a growl and Chen imagined that if he were a lesser man, he'd be frightened of the doctor trying to menace at him now. "My sister was tortured. But somehow, I think you know all about that."

"You know if you just admitted that all of this was a hoax, one giant blunder by two rich kids who wanted to run away from home, I could get you out of here." Chen fought to hide the small smile that tugged at his mouth as Simon's agitation took on a level of epic proportions.

"Get out." It was an order, although the boy had no authority and so Chen ignored him.

The two of them once again found themselves locked in an intense staring contest. Chen's gaze one of unflappable superiority while Simon's was full of pent-up rage. The boy was much stronger than Chen had anticipated; he'd made the right move in coming to visit.

Pushing himself off of the bars, he took a few steps towards Simon, his gaze never wavering. When he was only a hands-breath away, he asked quietly, "You're not going to change your story are you?"

Jaw set with determination and eyes burning with a controlled fire, Simon told him, "No."

With a heavy sigh that belied his true intent, Chen dropped his gaze to the floor and then struck, hard and fast. Simon was ill prepared for the swift and strong punch to his gut and he doubled over instantly, wheezing as air was forced from his lungs.

Head swimming as Chen's other fist connected with his jaw, Simon staggered backwards, arms flailing for something to steady him. Instead, he fell hard on the ground, his backside hitting against the edge of his cot, while his wrist, which he'd put down to break his fall jarred unnaturally. Wincing in pain, he fought to regain his senses as Chen approached him again, this time a syringe in hand.

Leaning over the young man, he grabbed his arm forcefully, his fingers digging hungrily into Simon's pale flesh and jabbed the needle into his skin. "What?" Simon breathed, as his lungs still fought to regain the air they needed.

"Just a little something to help your story, Doctor Tam," Chen assured, the needle again disappearing. Rising, Simon watched as Chen doubled and then coalesced to a single person. Feeling as though he might throw up, he sank onto his side, his uninjured cheek resting against the cool floor as the towering man told him, "We need to make sure that insanity conviction really sticks."

Simon wanted to ask more questions, wanted to hurl invectives at the man that would make his head spin, but whatever drug he'd given him was quickly taking effect, all of his limbs weighing heavily, his mind numbing and his eyes refusing to remain open.

Watching with detached interest as the younger man finally passed out, Chen provided him with a swift kick to his ribs, just for good measure, before turning and exiting the cell. Now, if he could control the girl, everything would be just perfect.

---- ----

Kaylee waited anxiously in the anteroom at the police station. As soon as the sun had risen she had dressed hurriedly and rushed to the station. She wanted to see Simon, needed to see him actually. And luckily, her current disguise was going to afford her the opportunity.

Companions were their own separate echelon in high society, especially on Core planets like Osiris. As soon as Kaylee had walked in, dressed in her finest attire and putting on all the airs Inara had taught her, she was ushered to a private room and told to wait for an escort.

An officer entered finally, smiling to her and gesturing for her to proceed him out of the room and down a narrow hall. Using every inch of self-control she possessed, Kaylee walked with a non-hurried pace, concentrating on her breathing. If she just kept breathing in and out, she hoped it would drown out the pounding of her heart.

But within a few seconds, Kaylee could have cared less about appearances, about fake identities or clandestine meetings; all she cared about was Simon. She could see the curve of his back as he lay on the small cot in his cell, his face towards the opposite wall. She knew it was him and every muscle in her body tingled with the anticipation of not only seeing him, but touching him. She needed to know he was real; she needed to remind herself as much as he needed the reminder that they were real, that this jail cell was all an awful nightmare and soon both young lovers would awake from it, wrapped up with one another, snug in their bed.

If the officer noticed her increased anticipation, he made no indication. Opening the cell door, Kaylee stepped through and stood uncertainly as she heard it clang shut behind her. "You'll have about ten minutes, miss," the young guard told her and then he was gone and Kaylee found her feet could not move fast enough.

Rushing to Simon's side, Kaylee sat beside him, resting a light hand to his shoulder. Rolling him towards her slightly, she gasped in horror as she saw the giant bruise covering his left cheek. It was an angry shade of purple, mixed with red and Kaylee could only guess how badly it hurt. Running her hand lightly through his hair, he did not stir and now she was worried.

Simon was not a heavy sleeper; living with a sister who suffered from night terrors for a year was enough to ensure that, never mind his years of medical training. So the fact that she could sit so close to him now, touching him without getting so much as a flutter from his eyelids, turned her earlier eagerness into dread. What had they done to him?

Shaking his shoulder slightly, she leaned down and whispered, "Simon, sweetie? It's me, it's Kaylee."

Stirring, Simon groaned softly. He had to be dreaming, but it was a good dream for once; Kaylee was with him, her hands gentle against his tired body. Watching as her face came into view, he murmured, "Kaylee."

Smiling to him softly as he said her name, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his mouth and this was what finally awakened him. This couldn't be a dream; it was too real. He could taste Kaylee's sweetness and smell her strawberry scent.

Forcing his mind to full consciousness – he still felt a bit groggy from the drugs, there was no mistaking the sight of the angel before him now. "Kaylee?" he murmured again, struggling to sit up.

Helping him, Kaylee gently guided him so his back was against the wall and then scooted closer. With a shaky hand, Simon brushed the pads of his fingers against her cheek and watched as her eyes closed against his touch, the smallest sigh escaping her lips. "Simon. I missed you," she breathed.

Fighting to find his voice, Simon could not answer her and so her eyes snapped opened at his silence. Noting his distress, Kaylee edged a bit closer and wrapped her arms around him, holding him firmly. As her fingers again stroked through his hair, she whispered, "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. We're gonna get you outta here."

Squeezing her tight, Simon shook his head once, still trying to steady his voice. "You shouldn't be here," was all he could get out. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her he was grateful to see her, thankful she'd come, that he loved her, but instead, he'd said the first foolish thing that had come to mind.

But instead of pulling away from him as he had thought she might, Kaylee simply held him tighter and kissed his temple. "Yes, I should," she whispered, her lips against his ear. "There ain't nowhere else I should be."

"Kaylee, I've missed you," he admitted in a rush, burying his face into the crook of her neck, trying to find solace in her warmth. "I need to get out of here."

Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears she felt forming, Kaylee refused to say anything, knowing her voice would betray her if she did. She needed Simon to get out of here too; she needed him to be all right; she needed the two of them to be together.

Knowing her time was short, she leaned back reluctantly and tipped his head to the side so she could take in his bruised jaw. "What happened, Simon?" she asked. "Who did this to you?"

It was all a blur and Simon could not remember. Of course, he could feel it, could feel the sting on his cheek and the burn in his gut from the punch he'd received. But who had it been? A man, a man he'd never met before. What was his name?

His eyebrows knitting together in confusion, Simon breathed in sharply and whispered, "I don't know." Searching her face, his blue eyes were wild and pained and Kaylee's heart beat sharply against her rib cage at the sight. "I can't remember, Kaylee." He was close to hyperventilating now as the memory still refused to come.

Pulling him against her, Kaylee pressed kisses to his temple and whispered, "It's okay. You been in here a long time, things is bound to get confusin'."

Simon tensed in her embrace for only a second more before melting into her, releasing a heavy sigh in the process. "I love you," he murmured, brushing his lips past her cheek as he moved back and cradled her face in his hands. His eyes roving over her features for another moment, he said softly, "You're so beautiful."

Blushing slightly at the unexpected compliment, Kaylee pushed some of his hair off his forehead and teased, "Well I gotta be to catch a swai fella like you."

Barely registering her joke, Simon dipped his head towards her and kissed her, the contact soothing his weary spirit more than anything else. Her lips were soft against his own, but Kaylee's touch was passionate, her arms holding him tightly and Simon returned the embrace. He knew he smelled awful and probably looked even worse, but he didn't care at this moment. All he cared about was the fact that Kaylee was once again in his arms and he didn't want to lose that – ever.

"What is the meaning of this?"

But all too soon it came crashing down around them. Breaking their embrace quickly, Simon and Kaylee turned simultaneously to regard the stern man standing on the other side of the cell, his arms over his chest and his face set in a deep scowl.

Muttering a quiet curse, Simon refused to let Kaylee up, even as she tried to move away from him. He would not be ashamed in front of his father, not about Kaylee. "Father," he ground out, his blue eyes never leaving the man even as Kaylee's expression turned from bashful to shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see that you were all right," Gabriel said truthfully, still unnerved by the compromising position he'd found his son in. The girl was attractive, that was true, and dressed very nicely, but something about her, something the older man could not identify was off and he did not like the idea of his son being so unabashedly public about his affections.

Waiting until the guard had admitted him into the cell as well, Gabriel finally asked, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Simon's grip on Kaylee's hand tightened even as his eyes continued to bore holes into his father. Knowing that he would be unable to manage an introduction, Kaylee rose unsteadily, keeping her hand in Simon's, and said a bit shakily, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Tam. I'm Kaylee." She knew she should probably keep up the charade, use her alias, but in that moment the lie wouldn't come.

Bowing slightly, Gabriel acknowledged her, his eyes sweeping up and down her body appraisingly. Kaylee was not a name one usually heard in the Core. As he glanced back to her hopeful face his eyes caught on a glint of metal around her neck and his momentary discomfort was replaced with anger. Moving towards her swiftly, he pointed at her and bit out, "Where did you get that?"

Instinctively closing her hand around Simon's gift, as if to shield it from Gabriel's sudden vitriol, she said quietly, "It was a present."

Simon rose now, finding his legs a bit more wobbly than he would have liked. Fighting past the pain that shot through his bruised chest, he said, "Father, I gave it to her."

With wide, incredulous eyes Gabriel Tam actually found himself at a loss for words. It was obvious to him now, as the seconds ticked by and Kaylee's fearful eyes darted between father and son, that she did not deserve to receive such a precious gift.

"You gave it to her?" Gabriel's voice was harsh as he took a step forward, not missing how Simon eased himself between him and the girl. "You gave away one of our family's most treasured heirlooms to a whore?"

Kaylee's shocked gasp was drowned out by the sound of Simon's fist connecting with Gabriel's jaw. The strike was so fast the elder Tam never saw it coming and he reeled, stumbling back against the wall of the cell. Rubbing at his aching cheek as Simon approached him menacingly, he yelled, "Guard!"

"Don't ever call her that," Simon ordered, chest heaving with anger, confusion and adrenaline. He never would have hit his father before today, but he'd felt the overwhelming urge to shut the man up and now he found he wanted to hit him again.

"Simon, don't." Kaylee tugged at his arm and he whirled on her fiercely, eyes ablaze, but at the sight of her pained expression the fight left him, his adrenaline receding as quickly as it had come.

Shoulders slumping forward, Simon found that his shaky legs would no longer hold his weight and he sank to the floor, head in his hands. Kaylee followed him down and held him tight, his head resting against her breast as her hands combed through his hair. Clutching at her tightly, he murmured, "Kaylee, I don't know what to do anymore. I just … I feel so lost."

Fighting to keep her tears at bay, Kaylee brought her lips to his ear and tried to reassure him. "It's okay, sweetie. You're gonna be okay. An' you ain't lost." Pulling back so she could look in his tortured eyes, she forced a bright smile to her face and whispered, "I know exactly where you are an' I ain't gonna lose ya. Dong ma?"

Nodding weakly, he sagged against her again, feeling tired, cold and weak. Kaylee embraced him so tightly she feared she might leave a bruise against his skin. Even as the guards came rushing seconds later, listening to Gabriel's account of his son's violent outburst, Kaylee refused to leave him, her cheek resting against his hair, comforting words falling from her lips and washing over him like a gentle breeze.

"Miss?"

Blinking back tears, Kaylee did not move, but asked hoarsely, "Yes?"

"You need to go now, Miss. We need to move the prisoner."

Fear causing her heart to race, Kaylee turned to the young guard and asked, "Move him where?"

Sharing a look with his counterpart, the man frowned and explained. "We have very strict instructions. If the prisoner becomes violent, he is to be moved to solitary."

With that, the other guard moved forward to pull Simon away and Kaylee rose hurriedly, trying desperately to keep a hold of her love. Simon allowed them to haul him to his feet; he'd lost the will to fight.

"But you can't," Kaylee exclaimed, her eyes begging the officers. "He can't be alone. He'll go crazy."

"He already is, dear," Gabriel told her softly. Surprised by the compassion in his tone, Kaylee turned to regard him, her eyes narrowing in seconds. She already did not like this man.

"He ain't crazy," she hissed, and then rushed forward, her hand still firmly attached to Simon's.

"Miss, please let go." The officer's hand was around her wrist and he was starting to squeeze uncomfortably.

More tears pooling in her eyes, she whispered, "No, please. Please don't take 'im away."

Refusing to offer any other words of comfort or warning, the guard pulled hard and broke her grip on Simon's hand. "Simon," Kaylee whimpered, a hand covering her mouth as he turned to look at her so full of sadness she felt her heart might cleave in two. "I love you," she told him, doing her best to keep her voice from breaking. And then he was gone.

Kaylee buried her face in her hands the minute he was out of sight, silent sobs shaking her shoulders. He was so much worse than she could have ever expected and now he was all alone. Doing her best to collect herself, she straightened her shoulders and wiped at her eyes, even as her lower lip continued to tremble.

Moving to leave, she was stopped as Gabriel said quietly, "You're in love with him."

Freezing mid-stride, Kaylee took a deep breath and then turned, pulling herself up to her full height. Meeting the man's gaze, she said as firmly as she could manage, "I am in love with him and I plan to love him for the rest of my life." Eyeing Gabriel critically, she added harshly, "Simon is the finest, most honorable and respectful man I have ever met, which is more than I can say for you."

Without another word and not giving Gabriel any time to form a retort Kaylee strode from the jail, heading back to the training house as fast as her feet could carry her. She was done waiting for the right moment; it was time for she and Inara to get Simon out of there.

Gabriel stood dumbfounded in the middle of the empty cell for quite a few moments after the girl had gone. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, when he finally did force himself to leave, he found his hand drifting to his personal comm. unit. Pulling it out and thumbing it on, he called Regan. "We need to talk, dear."

"_Why? Did something happen?"_

Grimacing, Gabriel's mind flashed with a collage of images each one almost more unbelievable than the last and told her, "More than we know."

---- ----


	10. Chapter 9

Homesick: Chapter 9

River was again pacing the foyer when her father returned, clearly agitated from his run-in with Simon. Her eyes blazing with anger at his actions, River accused, "You just couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

Taking a step back, Gabriel studied his daughter for a moment, wondering how he could have missed such a drastic change in her. She was so painfully not the fourteen year old he and Regan had packed off to school, and yet, when she'd first come back to them, that was the only girl he could see. But this young woman, with fiery eyes and lithe muscles, was made of much firmer stock than he had ever estimated. What else had he missed?

Raising a hand to block her next tirade, Gabriel strode towards the parlor, knowing that's where he'd find his wife. "River, your mother and I need to discuss some things and then we'll-"

"No!"

The loud shout was punctuated by the sharp bang of the parlor door closing as River slammed it shut behind her. Whirling, both parents eyed her with wide-eyed expressions, stunned into silence by her abrupt action.

Seething, River stood her ground. She could feel their confusion, mixed with a bit of fear, and she didn't care. Simon was suffering, more than he ever had before and she would no longer sit by and let it happen. She was done trying to play the good daughter, done trying to be diplomatic and understanding; this ended now.

Using every ounce of her self-control, River forced her voice to even out and told them, "Simon didn't do anything wrong. I know that's hard for you to accept, but it's the truth." Her eyes darting between them, River watched as neither parent moved and then continued. "What Simon told you about what happened to me in that place, it's all true."

Swallowing thickly, she admitted, "I wish it was a lie. I wish I hadn't lived through it, I wish I'd never gone to that place." With wide eyes full of sadness she added quietly, "I wish I was still the daughter you remembered. The carefree girl who always danced and laughed, but I'm not her." Dropping her voice to a low growl, she told them, "Not anymore."

Regan's hand had risen to her mouth, either to stifle a gasp or withhold bile from spewing from her lips, it was hard to tell. She was horrified by River's assertions and even more terrified by the fact that she was starting to believe her. Doing her best to collect herself, she asked brokenly, "River, how could it be true? Your father and I researched that Academy, talked with the Dean. Those captures, the letters …" Faltering Regan sank slowly into a chair, her hand clutching at Gabriel's as she sat. Gripping it firmly within his own, his own gaze remained focused solely on his daughter.

"It was a ruse, mother, designed by the government. They were training assassins." Unable to hide the gasp this time, Regan found herself straining to her the next words from River's mouth over the beating of her own heart. "The only thing they taught me was fear, and the most efficient way to kill a man three times my size."

Working his tongue in his mouth, Gabriel struggled to speak. "River, that … it can't be true."

With lifeless eyes, River stared at him. "Take me to the doctor, have my brain examined. It'll show you all that Simon has been saying is the truth." Moving forward again, she noticed as both of her parents tensed at her approach. Saddened, but refusing to show it, she added, "Simon is your son. He is the best brother anyone could hope for and you're ruining his life. You're taking away everything he's fought for." Her eyes boring uncomfortably into Gabriel's she said harshly, "You took his sunshine away."

Puzzled, he asked, "What are you talking about? The confinement?" When River's expression did not change, he sputtered, "It's for his own protection. He's become violent."

"He needs to be loved, father." River approached him now, grabbing at his shoulders, ignoring the way he tried to avoid her touch. Forcing his eyes to lock with hers, she told him, "He needs his happiness. He deserves it, after everything he gave up from me. And you still took it away."

A tense silence settled over them and no one moved. River refused to let her father go, her eyes burning him with their intensity. His cheeks flushed hot as he felt his guilt rising; whether he believed his daughter or not, whether he believed his son or not, what he was doing to them now, separating them, keeping Simon in jail, was wrong. He had no justification for this; self-righteousness maybe, but not justification. And he should have realized it before.

But, if poor judgment was Gabriel's weakness, than pride was his downfall. He couldn't admit to his shortcomings now, not without proof. Taking his daughter's pale hand from his shoulder he said softly, "River, if your mother and I asked you to be examined by a doctor, would you agree to it?"

Nodding eagerly, her face lit with hope for the first time since they'd seen her. "Let's go now," she said hopefully, turning towards the door and trying to tug him along.

Holding his ground, Gabriel was about to explain they would need to wait until the morning when the door across the room opened and Chen stepped in, flanked by three guards, all with weapons raised.

Freezing, River's entire body tensed, her muscles coiling in an instant, ready to attack. She knew this man, remembered him from that awful time and she was not happy to make his re-acquaintance.

Chen noted the way the girl froze and he allowed the barest of grins to grace his lips. Taking a step forward, his men still guarding the door, he inclined his head to her slightly and said, "It's good to see you again, River."

Dropping her father's hand, River positioned herself solidly between her parents and this intruder. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said firmly, "Get out."

"River," Regan scolded in a whisper, her eyes apologizing for her daughter's rudeness even as her grip on Gabriel's hand grew tighter.

Explaining quickly, Chen told her, "It's all right, Mrs. Tam. I understand that River is a very confused, very troubled young woman. I can excuse her behavior." Turning his attention back to the woman in question, he said carefully, "I understand that your brother has been filling your head with tall tales, River. Convincing you of things you know to be lies."

Shaking her head firmly, River felt her anger growing. Her palms itched with the desire to fight, the urge to knock some heads together possessing her in much the same way it often possessed Jayne; odd. "Not lies, truth. Simon only tells the truth." Cocking her head to the side, she seemed to be listening to some silent sound and finally a slow smile spread across her face. "Of course, truth is a very foreign concept for you. Isn't it, Chen?"

Forcing his blank expression to remain intact, Chen told her, "River, I only want what's best for you and your family. Isn't that what you want?" Refusing to be baited, she simply continued to stare him down and so he went on. "What would be best for your brother, River? To live out the remainder of his life in an institution or to come home and resume his life here, with you and your family?"

"Our life isn't here anymore." It was a fact, one that her parents did not like, but one that existed all the same. Ignoring the wave of sadness that rolled off of her mother at the statement, River told him, "Our life is far from here. Somewhere you can't get to us."

Smiling tightly, the man stepped forward. Lowering his voice, he told her, "River, my dear, there is no where in this 'verse that you can go, where I can't get to you."

Returning his tight grin with her own, River told him, "You're wrong."

And then she attacked. Driving her knee sharply into his stomach, Chen doubled over and River took the opportunity to grab for his gun. Whipping it from the holster, she used the butt of the weapon to strike his skull, and he fell heavily at her feet. Leveling the firearm to the officers along the wall, she told them, "Don't."

All three men dropped their guns to the floor, raising their hands in the process. Moving towards them, River stepped over Chen's unconscious form, ushering the three soldiers back towards the center of the room with a few wild waves of the pistol. As they circled away from her, River spared a glance to her parents. Both of them were completely dumbfounded by all they had just witnessed. Hardly able to comprehend what they'd seen, both Regan and Gabriel stared at their daughter now as she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to be this way, but Simon and I have to go. We don't belong here, not anymore."

With one last regretful glance, River opened the door and breezed out, breaking into a sprint the minute she was able. Bursting through the back doors of her home and into a wide expanse of garden, she focused on escaping, on eluding the men who were already circling the area looking for her.

If she focused on that, maybe she'd be able to avoid feeling the dread welling in her chest. Maybe she'd finally be able to keep her promise and rescue her brother.

"Inara, dear, is everything all right?"

Closing her eyes for a moment and muttering a silent prayer to Buddha, Inara turned to face her friend with a look of pure calm. Smiling placidly, she said, "Yes, Penny, thank you. Everything's fine."

The older woman eyed her skeptically and Inara knew she'd been less than convincing. Of course everything wasn't all right; she'd awoken that morning to find Kaylee gone, no note, no nothing and Inara was a nervous wreck. It was already mid-afternoon and yet her young friend had still not reappeared. And now Penny had caught her in the middle of her nervous pacing on the training house's front porch.

Stilling her hands at her sides from where they were fidgeting with her shawl, Inara asked calmly, "Did you need something?"

While the house mistress knew that Inara was lying, she was far too genteel to call her friend on it – they had, after all, known each other for quite some time. Moving to stand beside her, Penny commented, "Your young charge, Kayla, was not in any of her classes today." Watching as Inara digested this news with no reaction, she prompted, "Is she ill?"

Lying, she told her, "Yes, she told me last night when she turned in that she wasn't feeling very well. I suspected she might have a touch of the flu."

Frowning, Penny was disappointed she'd been unable to pull the truth from her friend. But, because she'd known Inara for years Penny also knew that if the other woman was playing things this close to the vest she had her reasons. And Penny would not uncover them. Companions, after all, were nothing if not discreet.

Touching her arm lightly, she said, "Well then, please tell her that I hope she's better soon."

Smiling gratefully, Inara nodded once and watched as Penny left. Once the woman was out of sight, she released a huge sigh. Turning back to scan the courtyard in front of her and the street beyond its gates, Inara murmured, "Kaylee Frye, where are you?"

"Inara?"

Turning sharply, Inara's eyes widened in shock as she took in the shadowy figure that had spoken her name. Squinting in an effort to make her out, she knew in a second who it was. "River?" she breathed, her heart rate slowing once recognition came.

Stepping from her hiding spot along the side of the wraparound veranda, the young woman nodded solemnly and whispered, "I need help."

Compassion welling in her chest at the purely dejected tone in River's voice, Inara moved to her side quickly, clutching the girl to her as she all but fell into Inara's embrace. Burying her face in the crook of her friend's neck, River muttered, "Everything's wrong. Simon's in jail and my parents …" The statement died and Inara did not push. She had seen River bereft before, especially in her early months on board Serenity, but the level of despair she now read from the girl far surpassed those trying times.

Stroking her fingers gently through River's soft hair, Inara told her, "It's going to be all right. We'll figure something out."

Nodding against her shoulder, River squeezed her once more and then stepped back. Doing her best to put on a brave face, she said quietly, "Kaylee's on her way back."

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Inara prayed again, this time thanking Buddha for his intervention. "Is she all right?"

River began to nod and then shook her head slowly, more sadness filling her eyes. "Saw Simon. Her heart hurts, filled with his pain."

Her eyes clouding with confusion and more compassion, Inara took both of River's hands in her own and only then noticed that the younger woman was holding a gun. A steeliness in her voice that had not been there only moments before, Inara asked evenly, "River, where did you get that?"

Glancing to the weapon, she looked back to Inara and shrugged lightly. "Everything's wrong," she repeated in way of an explanation.

Wondering if a truer statement had ever been spoken, Inara took the weapon from her friend, hiding it inside her robe before she wrapped her arm around River's shoulders. "Let's get you inside, sweetie. You need to get some rest."

"I need to get Simon out," she said fiercely. She came willingly with Inara, but the older woman could feel her tense with conviction at the statement.

"And you will, but first, we need a plan." Inara continued to steer her towards the cool interior of the training house. She was praying again as well, but this time her thoughts centered on deliverance from a certain ship's captain whom she had no doubt would be gloating right now if he knew how badly Inara wished he were there.

"Who am I again?"

Rolling his eyes, Mal fought the urge to curse and turned to face his mercenary. "You're Jayne, dumbass. How many times I gotta explain this?"

Frowning, the larger man glanced to the buildings as they whizzed by and then asked, "How come you get a different name?"

"'Cause I'm the captain, that's why," Mal retorted easily.

"Boys, don't make me turn this mule around," Zoe intoned dryly. Mal shot her a warning look while Jayne only scowled. Breezing through the streets of Capital City, they were at least five hundred yards from where they'd docked the ship, and so far, so good. Apparently, Mal's "Captain Harbatkin" persona still allowed him some sway with bored, overworked and underpaid port authority guards. There was no other explanation as to how they had so easily found a berth for the ship on a Central planet. Unless of course, it had been Mal's winning personality, but that was doubtful.

Zoe slowed the mule as they approached the outskirts of a nightclub district. It was by no means a collection of the classiest joints on Osiris, but for their purposes, it was perfect. Pulling the mule up to a sidewalk, Zoe brought the engine down to an idle and then swung her legs out and over the edge, dropping easily to the ground.

Circling the craft, she and Jayne faced Mal as he shifted his position into the driver's seat. Looking to them both, he said, "You know why you're here. We need to know all we can 'bout what's goin' on with Simon."

With a grunt, Jayne acknowledged his understanding of his orders and then trudged towards the first dimly lit bar. Watching him go with an upraised eyebrow, Zoe looked back to Mal and said wryly, "I can't thank ya enough for givin' me this assignment, sir."

Smiling himself, Mal revved the engine and told her, "Well, Zo, I felt it was only fair to share the joy." Growing serious once again, he told her, "Be careful."

Nodding once, she took a step back as he pulled the mule away from the curb and headed off into the approaching night. "You too."

Simon heard the cell door open, but did not look up to meet his newest visitor. It was probably the man from before, the one who had drugged him and hit him. He wanted it to be Kaylee, but he knew it could not be her again; they had dragged him away from her and Simon knew they would not allow her to come back to see him. Not when he was such a "danger."

With his head down and his body slumped forward, he didn't see the pained look that crossed his mother's face as she stood just inside the door. Her hands were clutched tightly in front of her, knuckles white from the tension she was holding in as she stared at her son. The sight of him, bruised and broken hurt her more than she'd ever thought possible. Almost as much as watching his sister brandish a weapon at a government official no more than four hours ago.

_Why wasn't he saying anything?_ Simon was really not in the mood for company, especially stalwart company whose only desire was to make him more insane than he already was. With a heavy sigh of annoyance, he finally lifted his face and said, "If you're not going to-"

The words died on his tongue as he saw his mother standing before him. She was standing tall and proud, as she so often did, but Simon could read the tension in her stance, in her face. Her forehead was creased with extra lines of worry and her eyes were shining in the little light there was. As she continued to stare, Simon recovered from his momentary shock and asked simply, "What do you want?"

Swallowing hard past the lump in her throat, Regan found her voice. "Simon. How are you?"

Looking to first one side and then the other, Simon frowned and told her sardonically, "Just great. And you?"

Moving towards him swiftly, Regan kneeled in front of him, her eyes pleading with him for something – whether it was forgiveness, understanding or some other emotion he was currently incapable of feeling, he was not sure. "Oh, Simon, we never wanted this."

"Wanted what?" His tone was dry and harsh; it even hurt his own ears to hear it. "Never wanted me locked away in a jail cell? Or never wanted a son whom you thought was a criminal?" Glowering at her, he muttered, "Because if you didn't want either of those things, I'd take a good look around. You got them."

"Simon, please don't be harsh with me." It was a plea, plain and simple and Simon refused to listen.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rising, he almost bowled his mother over as he paced away from her. "You and father have done nothing to make me feel any differently towards you."

"We didn't know." Regan was whimpering now and she hated it. She had never wanted her son to see her so weak, but she was. She was clinging to old arguments and justifications and she knew they were losing their momentum; if they'd had any to begin with. "We didn't know."

"You didn't want to know, mother," Simon pointed out. He'd made it to the other side of his ridiculously small room and leaned against the wall, arms over his chest in a posture of defiance. "You and father both were content to bury your heads in the sand rather than listen to your son. It was easier for you to convince yourselves that I was crazy than to accept that the government you've trusted blindly for your entire life is corrupt."

"Yes, it was easier," Regan admitted, pushing herself up from the floor and turning to face him. "It was easier, more convenient, less heart breaking to believe in the Alliance. To not believe you," she confirmed, stepping closer. "Your father and I made a mistake Simon, a big one. One we will be atoning for the rest of our lives."

His eyes narrowing as he tried to decipher all she was saying, Simon told her, "I'm still in this cell, mother. Obviously your need for atonement only goes so far."

"Your father and I still need to … well, I can't make this decision unilaterally Simon, I'm sorry." And she was; Regan had never in her life felt as much remorse as she did in that moment. Casting her eyes to the floor, she reminded him quietly, "And you did hit him."

Releasing a frustrated snort, Simon threw his hands in the air. "Great, then just add assault charges to my already long rap sheet." Staring at her for a moment, Simon allowed his eyes to burn into her before biting out, "Are we done?"

Nodding stiffly, Regan knew it was the best she could have hoped for. Moving back to the door, she knocked quietly and waited for the guard. Simon circled back to his bunk, dropping onto it unceremoniously, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth. Closing his eyes for a moment, Kaylee's face floated into his mind's eye and he felt his heart rate slow a bit. He'd die if he never saw her again.

"I will make this right, son." Turning his head to look at her, Simon watched as his mother blinked back a few tears and reaffirmed, "I will. And then you and your father and River and I, we can all be a family." Not waiting for his response, Regan fled quickly and the door was once again shut and Simon was once again alone.

Looking back to the ceiling another heavy sigh came and Simon closed his eyes. "We'll never be a family again."

"River, is he gonna make it?"

Looking up from her plate of untouched food, River's big brown eyes met Kaylee's equally large green ones. The other woman had returned from the police station just shortly after River had arrived and now they sat in Inara's chambers, the Companion doting on them like two small children as they tried not to despair.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, River put her fork down gently and told her, "Yes, Kaylee. But I don't know how much worse it's going to get before it gets better."

Nodding slowly, Kaylee averted her gaze, wiping hurriedly at her cheeks. She hadn't told Inara and River the whole story, but she hadn't had to. Just the look on her normally cheery face and the way her voice broke at the mention of Simon's name had told the two women all they'd needed to know.

Trying to rein in the sadness she felt overwhelming both of her friends, Inara said firmly, "We'll figure something out." Turning to River, she asked, "Do you think your parents can be convinced to drop the charges?"

Shrugging lightly, River said, "I don't know. They were so adamant that Simon was crazy, that I was wrong. They might, but father's pride and ego are going to be damaged. He's going to need proof."

"How 'bout the fact that his son is sufferin' in a jail cell?" Kaylee asked hotly, rising swiftly and surprising both of her friends. Anger having replaced her sadness, she asked, "What 'bout the fact that you ain't the same girl they sent to that place? What 'bout the-"

"Kaylee, they didn't know any better," River interjected, tugging on her friend's wrist and encouraging her to sit back down. "They didn't know what else to do. Thought loyalty was better than suspicion."

"But you're their kids," Kaylee reminded her needlessly, reaching for both of River's hands and squeezing hard. "Where I'm from, that would mean somethin' to a parent."

Smiling sadly, River told her, "We're from two far different words Kaylee. I wish it were different."

Kaylee let it drop at that, knowing that River was right. Besides the issue at hand had nothing to do with what had or had not happened in the past; it had to do with what they were going to do about the present.

"What if Simon stands trial?" Inara asked, glad to see the two women slowly calming back down. "Surely he can convince a jury."

"Won't make it to trial," River explained. Her eyes were boring a hole into the pile of green beans on her plate. "Doesn't want him to testify, to air the dirty laundry."

This sobered them all. Inara glanced to Kaylee, seeing the way her young friend's face had blanched at River's words. She was worried about Simon that was plain, but it was more than that. She was anxious and nervous and so distraught she could barely think; it was a reaction Inara knew well. For while she would be loathed to admit it, it was the same reaction she had every time Mal was injured.

"Then your parents are the only option, River," Inara said firmly, meeting the woman's brown-eyed gaze. "We need to-"

Abruptly, River straightened in her seat, startling Inara into silence. Viewing her quizzically, she asked, "River, what is it?"

With a wide smile that they had not seen for days, River whispered, "Daddy's here."

More puzzled then before, Inara and Kaylee shared a look just as a sharp rap could be heard against the door to her quarters. Rising quickly, Inara reached for the handle, taking a deep breath first and straightening her shoulders. Praying it wasn't either more bad news or some Alliance guards looking for River, she swung the door open, her chin dropping to the floor in shock.

His thumbs hitched into his belt, his brown duster covering his tall frame, Mal Reynolds smirked at her knowingly and asked slyly, "Somebody call for a big damn hero?"


	11. Chapter 10

---- ----

Homesick: Chapter 10

---- ----

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't quite the welcome Mal had been expecting. Inara's eyes were blazing with a bit of anger that made him uncomfortable and her arms were crossed defiantly over her chest as she glared at him.

Glancing behind him to the empty hallway, Mal turned back to her with a confused look. "Me? You're talkin' to me?"

"I thought it was too dangerous, Mal." Inara wasn't sure why she was so angry; in truth, she was relieved to see him standing on her threshold, but that only made her more upset. She could handle this, she didn't need him to rescue her or anyone else.

His cheeks coloring slightly at her accusation, Mal lowered his voice and said, "I needed to make sure we could get to the Core on some legitimate business." Frowning, he added, "'Course, we still landed under a fake alias, but ya know, it ain't ever gonna be perfect."

Even while her lips threatened to turn up into a smile, Inara still glared. "It's okay," a small voice said from behind her. Turning, she was not surprised to see River standing there, her hopeful eyes locked firmly on Mal. Stepping aside, Inara watched with a bit of relief as River launched herself into Mal's arms, hugging him fiercely.

"I told Simon Daddy would come and take us home," she whispered, so grateful that Mal was there.

Squeezing her back, Mal whispered, "Yeah, well, I can't go flyin' without my albatross."

The two held the embrace for a few moments and then finally, Mal pulled away, feeling a bit uncomfortable at such an overt show of affection. Keeping her hand firmly threaded in his, River tugged him inside, proudly announcing to Kaylee, "Look who's here!"

With sad, woeful eyes, Kaylee looked to him and then returned her gaze to her lap. "Hey, Cap."

Frowning, Mal moved from River's side to Kaylee's and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's all I get?" he asked, his tone full of mock hurt. "'Hey, Cap?"

Shrugging, Kaylee didn't give him another answer and Mal let it drop. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he whispered, "We'll get 'im back, mei mei, ya hear me?"

Not expecting an answer, and not getting one, he looked to Inara and River and asked, "Where are we at?"

"The corner of no and where," Inara told him bitterly, resuming her seat. "Simon's been placed in solitary confinement and River's parents are the only ones who can drop the charges and get him out of there."

Glancing to the young woman, River shook her head and answered his unasked question. "I tried, Captain. They still don't believe. They want too, but they can't."

"I got Jayne an' Zoe out doin' some recon, but I ain't so sure they're gonna come back with anything that'll be of much help," Mal reported. Leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, he asked River, "How's your brother doin'?"

This time, Kaylee spoke. "Not so good, Cap. He's real confused, an' somebody hit on 'im. He's got an awful bruise on his jaw an' the way he was standin' it looked like maybe his ribs was hurtin'."

Nodding once, Mal was not surprised by her assessment. Having spent a few nights in jail cells before, he was perfectly aware of what could happen and how badly it could hurt.

Looking back to Inara, he asked, "What were you thinkin'?"

Slightly surprised that he was asking her opinion, Inara blinked rapidly before answering. "Well, despite the fact that River's parents have been unwilling to help so far, I still think they're our best chance."

Agreeing, Mal opened his mouth to speak and paused as River tensed beside Inara, her eyes taking on a far-off look he was more than familiar with. "Lil' one?" he questioned softly, studying her closely.

River didn't answer him for several moments, her mind still trying to comprehend what she was feeling and from whom. Simon's disappointment and dismay were like knives, stabbing at her heart and soul with quick, sharp jabs. But there was more, more emotion that she could read and it wasn't her brother's: remorse, sadness, love …

Lifting her eyes to Mal, River rose swiftly and told them all, "If we're going to do it, we need to do it now."

Beyond puzzled, Mal rose as well and asked, "Do what?" 

"Go see my parents."

---- ----

Regan was sitting quietly, her hands folded in her lap, her eyes lost in the dancing flames in the fireplace before her. She'd returned from seeing Simon just a few hours ago and still she could not clear the image of his battered and beleaguered form from her mind.

She had never before questioned her husband; it was not done in the social circles Regan traveled in. Husbands were to be obeyed, not challenged. And so, Regan had allowed Gabriel to make this decision, to press charges against Simon and keep him in prison. And as a mother and a human being, she was ashamed of her weakness.

Regan loved her husband. She had known Gabriel for over three decades and she had never once believed him to be an uncaring man. He had been a product of his environment: raised by nannies and servants instead of parents, packed off to boarding school at an early age, life decisions made by others and not himself. But he was a good man, who did want what was best for those he loved.

It was the only reason they had consented to send River away in the first place. They didn't want her to go. River was their joy, the light in their lives. Simon was always studying, always serious, whereas River was the spark that set all of them to twinkling. But she was bored at school, having a difficult time making friends – she was, in essence, too smart for her own good.

They'd only wanted her to be happy. To fulfill all of the potential she obviously possessed. And when the Alliance had approached them, told Regan and Gabriel that their daughter was perfect for a new and special academy, their hearts had swelled with pride. Their little girl had been singled out by the greatest power in the 'verse to study with some of the brightest minds anyone could hope to know.

It had seemed legitimate, but in hindsight, Regan questioned that reasoning. How much had she and Gabriel really investigated? Even once Simon began making his assertions that River was in trouble, both she and her husband had been content to follow the company line, to believe the lies they were force fed. Because, the truth, that they had sent their daughter to a torture chamber, was far too damning to live with.

"Did you see him?"

Startled, Regan craned her head to the side and saw Gabriel standing in the doorway, his hand on the knob. Nodding once, she released a soft sigh. "Yes."

Quietly, he shut the door and entered the room, moving to her side. Sitting on the footstool beside her chair, Gabriel asked, "And?"

Closing her eyes for a moment, Regan took a deep breath and when she reopened them, she turned to her husband and took both his hands in her own. "We can't leave him there, Gabe." Her eyes searched his face for understanding. "Whatever Simon did or didn't do, we can't send our son to prison. It's not right."

Releasing a heavy sigh of his own, Gabriel nodded once. His thumb absentmindedly running over the back of Regan's hand, he stared at nothing for some time. The room was growing dimmer as the sun set and the fire was all that cast light in the big space. Meeting Regan's wide-eyed gaze – so much like River's it sometimes pained him – he told her quietly, "I know."

Smiling despite the tears she felt forming, Regan threw her arms around her husband's neck. "Thank you, Gabriel," she murmured, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

Holding her back, he was about to tell her they should call the authorities immediately, when his butler announced, "Sir, you have some visitors."

---- ----

Chen was heading for Tam boy's cell when his comlink beeped. Thumbing it on quickly, he barked, "Yes?"

"They're back."

Smiling tightly, he halted in mid-stride. "I'm on my way."

Heading back the way he'd come, he realized that Simon's next round of interrogation would just have to wait. Chen would not miss another opportunity to take down River.

---- ----

"River, sweetheart, are you all right?" Regan hugged the girl fiercely, pulling back for a moment to give her a cursory glance before holding her again.

Nodding, River patted the woman's back and then gently disengaged from the embrace. "Yes, mother, I'm fine. But Simon isn't. You need to let him go."

Gabriel eyed his daughter and then allowed his gaze to rove over her companions. The young woman he recognized from the jail, her face more drawn and pained than even earlier in the day. The other woman was cultured and refined, immaculately dressed and he had to wonder just what she was doing with this bunch. Gabriel was even more puzzled as he noted the way she drifted towards the man they'd entered with – a brigand if he'd ever seen one. He could not imagine a more disparate group.

"Father, they're good people," River admonished, noting the way her father's eyes flared as she all but read his mind. He still didn't know his little girl could do that.

"Well, I'd say good is a relative term," Mal retorted with a sly grin, getting an elbow in the ribs from Inara and a sharp glare from River.

"River, you have to understand that the thought of you and Simon cavorting about the 'verse with these people …" Gabriel let the statement die, noting the way River's muscles tensed at the insult. Taking a step towards her, he uttered softly, "You both were meant for so much more than this."

Shaking her head once, River told him, "No, father. Simon and I were meant to live our lives however we saw fit. We were meant to find these people." Glancing over her shoulder to Kaylee, she gave the young mechanic an encouraging smile and said, "We were meant to find love and acceptance." Her bright eyes once again back on her parents, she said firmly, "And we did."

"River, your father and I love you," Regan reminded her, a light hand on her daughter's shoulder. "No matter what's happened you have to believe that."

With a sad sigh, River answered, "I wish I could. But you've done too much damage. It's going to take Simon and I awhile to trust you again." Feeling their hearts sink to the floor, she added, "I'm sorry."

"We're dropping the charges." Regan's voice cut through the quiet that had enveloped them and all four visitors stared open-mouthed at her words. "We were just going to call the authorities when-"

"No need."

Turning abruptly as Chen strode into the room, River and Mal both took up positions of defense, Mal ushering Inara behind him while River did the same to Kaylee. "You have no business here," River warned him, wishing she hadn't let Inara take her gun.

"That's where you're wrong, River." Chen did not approach, seeing that her captain's hand was hovering dangerously close to his weapon. He was armed of course, as were the five men he had waiting out in the foyer, but he wasn't about to do something foolish. "I've come to take you back to school."

"She ain't goin' anywhere with you, mister," Mal bit out, this time taking a step forward and placing River behind him as well. "So, if that's all you came for, you can just go."

"Captain Reynolds, I presume?" Chen noted the way the man's eyes narrowed as he identified him. "What? You think I wouldn't do my homework? I figured someone would be coming for River and Simon eventually." Looking past Mal's shoulder, he added, "Although I will admit, Miss Serra, I did not expect you to so willingly risk your very lucrative career for two fugitives."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Inara told him evenly, her eyes burning with the rage she refused to express.

Smiling tightly, Chen murmured, "I have no doubt." Gesturing to River, he extended a hand and told her, "Now, River, you do need to come with me." Dropping his voice to a growl, he added, "If you won't come willingly, I will take you by force."

"No, you won't." This time it was Gabriel who commanded the room's attention. Striding forward, he gently took his daughter by the elbow and pushed her towards the back of the room, as far away from Chen as he could manage. "River is not going anywhere with you. And Regan and I demand that you release Simon immediately."

Damn it, he was too late. Cocking an eyebrow to the man, Chen asked, "You demand? I think you may have forgotten who's in charge here."

"Or maybe you have." Gabriel's tone had never been more menacing, and both River and Regan took note. "River is still a minor and therefore she is my responsibility. You cannot take her from this house by force without my consent, and you don't have it. The charges against Simon are dropped. Regan and I will no longer be seeking criminal action against him."

Nodding once, Chen dropped his chin to his chest and murmured, "Very well." And in an instant, much as he had with Simon, he struck. His fist connected with Gabriel's jaw first, just as Mal drew his gun and got off a wild shot. Inara and Kaylee both ducked for cover, while River forced her mother to the ground. "Stay down," she hissed, circling towards her friends. Reaching out automatically, Inara slapped the gun back in her palm and then River was gone again.

By now the five guards had rushed the room, effectively blocking their only exit. Crouching shoulder to shoulder with Mal, River looked to him and asked, "Now what?"

"This was your idea, sweetheart," he told her, his mind working furiously to form a plan.

Frowning at him, River's overly bright brain worked faster and she finally placed a hand to his arm. Drawing Mal's attention, she told him quietly, "They want me. You get everyone out of here and I'll meet you at the ship."

"I ain't leavin' you with that hun dan." Mal's lips were pressed into a thin line as he gestured menacingly with the business end of his gun.

Shaking her head sadly, River told him, "You don't have a choice." Holding his gaze for a second more, River said, "Let me do this, Mal."

Hating the fact that she had again outmaneuvered him, Mal frowned mightily and then squeezed her hand, before shifting positions so he could motion to Kaylee and Inara.

"River," Chen's taunting voice rang through the now silent room. "Are you going to make this easy or difficult?"

"Easy." Rising from her hiding place, her hands over her head, gun clearly absent from her grasp, she met his gaze unflinchingly. "They don't have any part in this," she reminded him, jerking her head back towards her friends and family. "Let them go and I'll do whatever you want."

"No!" It was Kaylee's anguished wail and Mal was too slow to stop her. Shooting up quickly, she managed to shout, "River, you can't-" before a laser blast hit her in her gut, burning flesh and knocking her unconscious almost immediately.

Now, all bets were off. Diving, River picked up her gun and tucked into a roll. As she came up firing, she caught two guards in the chest, while Mal took out two more. Inara was tending to Kaylee, doing her best not to retch at the sight of the third degree burns on her friend's abdomen.

"Kaylee, why did you do that?" Inara breathed, running a hand through her friend's hair.

Fighting for consciousness, Kaylee murmured, "Simon needs her."

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Inara reminded her, "He needs you too, mei mei." But her words fell on deaf ears as Kaylee was already out, her body no doubt trying to preserve itself.

The sound of intermittent gun fire echoed around the room, the occasional stray bullet hitting blaster or marble and sending dust and chunks of debris into the air. River and Mal were pinned by the last remaining guard and Chen who were conveniently in front of the door. His eyes roaming the room, Mal took in the layout and the positioning of the overly large furniture, another plan forming. Glancing to River, he wasn't surprised to find the girl's big eyes already on his face. Nodding once, she shifted her position and then darted out from behind the settee that had been her cover, drawing their enemy's fire. Popping up quickly, Mal was able to end the last guard's life, while he managed to catch Chen in the neck, the agent dropping his gun as he choked on his own blood.

"Go!" Mal ordered, noting that River and Inara were supporting Kaylee as Regan and Gabriel looked on in horror. Glancing to the parents, he told them, "You should prolly hit the road for a bit." Looking back to the mess they'd made, he added, "I doubt this is gonna be easy to explain."

Nodding once, eyes wide, Gabriel rushed to Mal and took his hand firmly. "Thank you," he breathed, his eyes conveying a depth of emotion Mal had not guessed him capable of.

Returning the nod, Mal strode from the room quickly, meeting his crew in the hall. Throwing his comm to Inara, he hefted Kaylee into his arms as the Companion radioed Zoe.

"Let's get off this rock."

---- ----

Heaving into the tiny sink in the corner of his cell, Simon sank back against the cold stone wall, panting. Wiping at the spittle at his mouth, he felt his chest convulse again, and again, he vomited into the basin, his nose wrinkling at the terrible smell.

He wasn't too sure what his body was so violently reacting against – he hadn't eaten in over a week and barely drank. Of course, that's probably why his body was so upset; couple malnutrition and dehydration with a few cracked ribs, some head trauma and a foreign drug and it was the perfect mix for a nice bout of nastiness. Perfect.

Crawling slowly to the slim cot in his room, he rolled onto it, his blurry eyes glancing to the now dark ceiling. He supposed it was nighttime, or what passed for nighttime in a cell with no windows to speak of. It had been one whole day since he'd seen Kaylee and already he was beginning to forget her. He tried hard to remember every detail, but his mind was swimming with confusion and randomness and Simon could barely decipher what was real and what was not; no doubt another side effect of the malnutrition.

He would rather die than spend the rest of his days like this, or worse, locked up in a mental institution, surrounded by psychotics. He would rather die than live the rest of his life never seeing Kaylee again or his sister. So maybe his father had finally won. Did he even care about that anymore?

A bright light off to his side assaulted his eyes and he squeezed them shut against the glare. Listening half-heartedly, he heard the sound of his cell door opening and he wondered what they could possibly want with him now. A few guards had already come in a few hours ago to hit on him, just a bit of sport. Simon supposed if they wanted to again, he'd be powerless to put up a fight.

"Go away," he moaned, as the door swung open fully, washing him in light. "Your punching bag is taking a rest."

"Simon, sweetheart." Regan moved to his side hurriedly, her hand stroking lightly through his damp hair. "It's your mother."

Rolling towards her, Simon eyed her warily. "What do you want? I've told you everything I know."

Blinking back tears of shame, she told him, "It's over, son." Glancing behind her, she nodded to someone Simon couldn't see and soon he was surrounded by gentle hands. They moved him to a stretcher as she told him, "You're going home."

Grasping her hand tightly, Simon asked, "Back to Serenity?"

Nodding once, Regan choked out, "Yes, Simon. Back to Serenity, with your sister."

Letting out the hugest sigh of relief, Simon's entire body sagged into the gurney as he finally passed out, his internal systems no longer on alert as they considered the danger to have past. Regan watched them leave, following slowly behind them. Meeting Gabriel in the corridor, he wrapped a steadying arm around her shoulders and said, "He'll be all right, dear."

She nodded, but did not speak, knowing her voice would betray her. Instead, she walked with her husband out of the police station and watched as Simon's unconscious form was loaded into an ambulance. Looking up, she finally asked, "Gabriel, what about the authorities?"

His expression blank, he did not pull his eyes from the craft that now held their son's beleaguered form. "I made a call, Regan." Guiding her to their hovercar, he added, "With what we know about River and that Academy, the Alliance isn't going to be a problem."

Accepting this answer, they rode in silence to the hospital. Only when they were disembarking did Regan think to ask after River and the others. "Did you-"

"Yes, xin gan," Gabriel told her softly, squeezing her hand. "I was able to track down Captain Reynolds before his ship took off. He's brought the young woman and the rest of his crew here. They'll be ready when Simon wakes up."

As if on cue, they rounded a corner and were confronted with their daughter's new family. The captain, Malcolm, sat beside the Companion, squeezing her hand lightly in his own as they both tensely waited for the young woman to be attended to. A large, hulking man they had not met before straightened at their entrance, eyeing them warily, as did a dark-skinned woman with curly hair who also stood by the exit. River was the only one who greeted them, moving forward and hugging them tightly.

"Where is he?" she asked quickly, needing to see her brother.

"They're assessing his injuries now, dear," Regan explained. As River rushed to move past them, she reached for her daughter's wrist and halted her movements. Puzzled, River looked to her mother as the woman asked, "River, can you do something for your father and I first?"

Nodding once, River looked between them and in an instant knew what they would ask. Taking a step forward, she asked earnestly, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Taken aback, Regan whispered, "Know what?" As River's look turned from serious to all-knowing, Regan inhaled sharply. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

With a sigh, River inserted herself between her parents, linking an arm through each of theirs and steered them towards a corner of the waiting room. "It's all part of the story."

---- ----

Kaylee was at Simon's side when he finally stirred. She'd been sitting there for a few hours, her abdomen neatly bandaged and a mild painkiller in her bloodstream. The burns honestly looked worse than they felt and she had insisted on being taken to Simon immediately. No one had dared argue with her.

She watched with barely contained anticipation as his eyelids fluttered for a few seconds. She knew he was struggling to wake, his body no doubt still craving rest while his mind worked overtime, wanting to know that everything was okay. Running a light hand down his cheek, she leaned over him and whispered, "Come back to me, Simon."

"Kaylee?" He breathed her name before his eyes were open and she smiled wide.

That was what Simon was greeted with as his eyes finally opened – one of Kaylee's grand and unforgettable smiles. Blinking rapidly to clear the residual fog from his eyes, he murmured, "Am I dreaming?"

Her smile deepening even as a few tears of relief formed, she leaned back over him and brushed a kiss to his mouth. "Nope, not dreamin'."

Simon sighed as they parted, the hand Kaylee held squeezing hers back. Staring into her beautiful face, he smiled again and she felt her heart flip over in her chest. "Is everyone all right?" he finally asked.

Nodding once, she continued to run her fingers through his hair as she told him, "Yep, right an' shiny. River's fine, she's out with yer folks, talkin', an' Mal an' 'Nara an' everybody's good."

"Mal's here?" Simon asked, trying to hide his surprise. "I didn't think he'd want to venture this close to the Core."

"You're part of his crew," Kaylee reminded him simply. Resting her forehead against his, she confided, "Plus, he knew if he din't come get ya, I'd be sure his ship was never space-worthy again."

Chuckling softly, Simon willed his arm to move, reaching his hand up and brushing it over her cheek. It was difficult, his body was still weak, but he did it, and he delighted in the feel of her warm skin under his fingertips. They held the gaze for a long moment, more than words could ever express passing between them. It was enough just to be close, to know that they had each other and were together again. But the pain of their separation, and the suddenness of it, still plagued them both and Simon suspected it would for some time to come.

But no matter how grateful he was to be back with the woman he loved, his body would not fight off the sleep it so desperately needed. His eyes closing against his will, he murmured, "Don't go."

Smiling, Kaylee pressed her lips to his once more before murmuring, "I won't, bao bei, don't you fret."

Lying down beside him, Kaylee easily molded herself to his side and watched him sleep.

---- ----


	12. Epilogue

---- ----

Homesick: Epilogue

---- ----

Mal circled the floor of the hospital once more, making sure he knew where his crew was. He'd already checked in on Kaylee and Simon, sleeping like babes in a blanket, all cuddled together and cute, although he'd never admit it. He'd seen River from a distance, where she was still trying to explain to her disbelieving parents all that had happened to her. And he'd sent Zoe and Jayne back to the ship, letting them know that as soon as Simon could be moved, they'd be off this rock.

But he couldn't find Inara anywhere and that troubled him. She'd been particularly quiet since his arrival on Osiris, but since they'd left the Tams she'd been almost comatose. And while he might belly ache about her sharp tongue and barely concealed contempt for him, he found her silence far more disturbing.

Walking past the nurse's station once more, he caught sight of a door leading to the stairwell. Figuring it was the only place he hadn't tried, he reached to push it open, his hand freezing on the metal as he heard a stifled cry coming from within. His heart firmly lodged in his throat, Mal pressed his ear to the door and listened more intently. There was no mistaking that sound, it was crying and he knew with utmost certainty that it was Inara.

He toyed with his options; he could go in there and see if he could help, maybe even comfort her, if she'd let him. Of course, that course of action could lead to another big fight and even more strangeness between them which Mal was getting just a bit tired of. He could also just keep on walking, maybe find the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee. But with a heavy sigh, Mal knew if he did that, the guilt would be unbearable.

Besides, if Inara was upset, then damn it he was gonna help her. He wanted to – he'd wanted to since they'd got off of Miranda, since they'd survived that damn Reaver battle, but something had continuously gotten in their way. And Mal was just a bit tired of all the obstacles.

Steeling himself for her reaction to his presence, Mal pushed open the door, entering quietly. Inara was sitting on the bottom stair leading down from the floor above, her face buried in her hands, her head turned towards the far wall. She didn't move at his entrance and it was obvious to Mal she hadn't heard him. Wiping sweaty palms on his pant legs, he moved towards her and reached out a tentative hand, gently squeezing her shoulder.

More than startled, Inara inhaled sharply, whirling around to meet her visitor. Wiping hurriedly at her make-up stained cheeks, she blushed furiously as she recognized Mal's face and turned away from him again. "Mal, you startled me," she said needlessly, her voice hovering between trembling and shaking.

"Din't mean to," he admitted. Taking a step closer, he was near enough to her now to hold her and he wanted to, badly. "You doin' all right?"

Cursing silently for being so weak and for allowing Mal to see it, Inara nodded once and then did her best to collect herself. Turning back to him, she said, "Yes, fine, thank you." She tried to move past him, hoping he would let it go, but of course, he didn't.

Grabbing her arm as she moved to leave, Inara froze in his hold, her eyes locking with his. Doing her best not to be swayed by the depth of their blueness, she asked quietly, "What is it, Mal?"

As an answer, he reached towards her with his other hand and brushed a tear from her cheek. The brush of his thumb against her skin made her tremble and Inara did her best not to let it show. "What's all this about?" he asked softly, again meeting her gaze.

Blinking quickly, Inara wished at that moment in time she'd been born without tear ducts. "It's nothing, Mal. I told you, I'm fine."

She tried to move past him again, but his hold on her arm had tightened even further. Once he knew she was again looking to him, he asked softly, "'Nara, ain't you tired o' this?"

Feigning confusion, she tried to ignore how close he was and how badly she wanted him to kiss her. "Tired of what, Mal?"

Sighing, Mal refused to give up. He'd come a long way in the last three minutes and he'd be damned if he stopped now. Taking her gently by the shoulders he told her honestly, "I don't wanna fight with you no more, 'Nara."

As her eyes widened imperceptibly and her heart beat even more wildly, Mal continued. "All this go se with Simon, an' seein' lil' Kaylee all torn up 'bout it …" He let the statement go, not at all sure he could finish it. Maybe admitting everything in a hospital stairwell wasn't the best course of action. So instead, he simply repeated, "I don't wanna fight, 'Nara."

He meant it. Ai ya, Malcolm Reynolds meant it. Inara thought for sure she'd float away, her heart felt so light. Swallowing the last of her pride, she stepped closer to him and rested her head against his chest. His arms easily enveloped her, and Inara sighed against him as she felt the warm solidness of his body against hers. She could even hear the steadiness of his heartbeat beneath her ear and it soothed her spirit.

"I don't want to fight with you either, Mal," she admitted quietly. Waiting a beat, she tilted her head up to look at him, and whispered, "Not anymore."

Smiling at her, Mal dipped his head lower and brought his mouth to hers. It was the lightest of brushes at first, a test really, as they tried to determine how best to kiss, how to make the most of this moment. Running his hands up her back and over her shoulders, Mal cradled her face in his hands, his fingers curling into her black hair as his lips more confidently possessed hers, his lips parting so his tongue could taste her. Inara met his motions with her own, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him tight. When she felt his tongue slide along her lower lip, she shivered in delight and then opened her mouth to his, the kiss deepening and lasting until they had to part for air.

Panting slightly, Inara rested her forehead to his chest and then gazed up at him, desire and adoration swimming in her eyes. "That was much better than fighting," she admitted, a small smile quirking up the corners of her mouth.

Kissing her lightly once more, Mal agreed. "Much better."

---- ----

When Simon awoke again, Kaylee was still there, smiling down at him like an angel from on high. Smiling back, he shifted a bit and told her, "I feel better."

Smiling wider, she said, "Good, 'cause the cap'n wants to get outta here."

Nodding once, Simon was in total agreement, the sooner he got away from Osiris and his parents, the better off they would all be. Meeting her gaze again, Simon's heart caught in his throat as he remembered his behavior the last time they'd seen each other. He hadn't raised a hand to her, he wouldn't ever, but he had struck his father and while it had probably been more than deserved, it had also been completely barbaric.

Squeezing her hand gently, he waited until those large green eyes alighted to his face before telling her, "Kaylee, when you saw me in the jail-"

Pressing a finger to his lips, she shook her head firmly and told him, "We don't gotta talk 'bout that, Simon. Not now. It ain't important."

Taking her other hand in his, Simon kissed it gently as he said, "But I think we should. You should know that I would never, under normal circumstances have hit my father."

"Don't apologize, son." Both young people turned toward the door at the sound of Gabriel's deep voice. As he approached them cautiously, Regan and River following behind, he added, "I deserved it."

Setting his jaw, Simon said, "Possibly, but that doesn't make it right."

"I don't think I'm in any position to be lecturing you on right and wrong, Simon." Eyeing him for another moment, Gabriel finally told him, "Let's just call it a draw."

With a reluctant nod, Simon agreed and a bit of the tension in the room seemed to ease. Looking between her boyfriend and the rest of his family, Kaylee suddenly felt very out of place. Rising quickly, she gave Simon a quick peck on the cheek and turned to go. "I'll leave y'all alone."

Even as Simon refused to relinquish his hold on her hand, Gabriel spoke up. "No, Kaylee, please stay." Turning a surprised expression to him, Kaylee was about to ask why, when Gabriel offered an explanation. "Something tells me you're part of this family too now, whether it's official or not." A blush covering his cheeks, he added, "And I want to apologize for my behavior before. I was terrible and I hope you can figure me."

Nodding once, Kaylee swallowed thickly and then turned to Simon's mom. "I'm Kaylee, by the way," she introduced herself, sticking out a hand.

Looking from her son's adoring face to her husband and her daughter and then back again, Regan quickly batted the hand away and pulled the girl into a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she told her and Kaylee released a sigh at the warm welcome.

As they broke the embrace, Gabriel cleared his throat and all attention in the room again focused on him. Studying Simon for several moments, he finally told him, "I owe you an apology. Probably a thousand of them." When Simon did not speak, he added, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to make this right."

"Then don't try," River piped up, circling the bed to stand at her father's side. Looking up to him with those soulful brown eyes, she said, "Don't try to make it right, just try to love us, accept us." Gazing to her brother, she smiled softly and said, "That's all we need. Love and acceptance."

Which was exactly what they'd found on Serenity.

---- ----


End file.
